Fairy Tail: Lucy's New Game
by Light He'arth
Summary: We all the story of Fairy Tail, right? Well, what would happen to the story if a certain blond Celestial Wizard, had the powers of [The Gamer]? Well, let's just say, life will get a whole lot crazier.
1. Chapter 1: Here Come a New Challenger!

**Welcome everyone to me and Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's new story, Fairy Tail: Lucy's New Game.**

**Kaizoku: Oh? Didn't know you'd do this with me. Or should I say... *clears throat and suddenly sings* FACE THIS DAY, WITH MEEEE! Sorry. I just listened to "With Me" and I couldn't resist.**

**… I don't get it. Anyways, this is an idea I got from read the comic, The Gamer, and some other crossover stories of The Gamer.**

**Kaizoku: Like Izuku the Gamer?**

**That along with Kagome, Ichigo, Naruto, ect. A lot more crossover then you think.**

**Kaizoku: Alright.**

**Anyways, I wanted to do my own The Gamer crossover, with the help of my friend. Now then, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kaizoku: Very well. The Gamer is owned by Sangyoung Seong and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. We might even add in some more people, so look forward to it! ...Or... ARE we doing that?**

**Only from Fairy Tail series timeline. I not adding The Gamer characters, just the powers.**

**Kaizoku: I meant characters from other series, actually. Like with Izuku the Gamer?**

**No, but I was thinking of making that its own story, with my OC for My Hero Academia, Hansuke making a Dimension Portal to see if his the multi- Gah, off topic, and I need permission to use other fanfiction writes story variants anyways.**

**Kaizoku: Bummer.**

**(Shrugs) Eh, them's the breaks. Anyways, onto the story.**

Chapter 1: Here Come a New Challenger! The Fairy Tail!

Lucy Heartfilia, the seventeen-year-old Celestial Mage, was walking through the port town of Hargron. To most she would seem normal. And to them, they would be correct. She's a Celestial Mage to most. If that were only true.

"What?" asked Lucy, who was shopping at magic store for items, even if she has no luck so far. "You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?"

For those of you who are new to this kind of thing, this is a land, far, far away, the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. It's found in every home and bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art. And they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they plant their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many guilds top the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One of which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends welded into the future. Lucy here is trying to join that guild, but she's first making a pit stop for a certain object she might want. "Afraid so. The people around here are more efficient folk than they're magic folk." The shopkeeper answered, making Lucy sigh in exasperation. "I reckon that most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to sell to the wizards who are passing through."

"Aw man, and I came all this way for nothing..." Lucy sighed.

"Now, now, don't say that, little lady," the shopkeeper said, trying to cheer her and and looking for something. "I have all the latest goods. Let me show you a few." He then pulled out a magic item for her. "This colors magic is popular. All the young girls really seem to like it." He starts to activate it and use it. "It lets you change the color of your clothes any time you want. Purple!" His cloths then changed color.

"I already have one of those in my inventory," Lucy stated, the shopkeeper not hearing that last part. "What I really want are some powerful gatekeys." Lucy then saw what she was looking for, a silver gatekey.

"Gatekeys, huh? That's a rare request." The shopkeeper pointed out.

"Oh, wow, it's the little doggy~!" Lucy shouted in joy.

"Yes, but that one's not very powerful, you know," the shopkeeper told her.

"I know, but I really, really want it," Lucy told the man. She then went to buy it and asked. "So how much?"

"20,000 jewels," he told her. (A/N 1)

"I'm sorry," Lucy started, not liking how much he asked for, "but how much was that again?"

"I said 20,000 jewel," the shopkeeper said in his normal voice. You could hear coin clattering from the amount he was charging.

Just then, a blue see-through box appeared, but only Lucy was able to see it. This box had a message for her saying:

**Quest Alert**

**Key of The Little Dog**

**The shopkeeper showed you a Celestial Gatekey you want, the only problem:**

**he wants was too much then it should for this key.**

**Try and haggle and/or negotiate with him to lower the price.**

**Reward:**

**EXP. +50 X 100 jewels you take off price**

**Key of the Little Dog**

**Fail Penalty:**

**Pay the 20,000 jewels**

**Y/N**

'Well, alright, then.' Lucy thought, pressing the Y. She then sat on the desk of the shopkeep. "Aw, c'mon, how much it's REALLY worth~?" She seduced, her chest a little open, her left arm raised, and she's blushing a little. "Surely, you can cut me a deal?" She asked before winking at him.

(Later, on the streets of Hargeon)

Lucy was in a good mood. "Thank you, high luck, charisma and skill~!" she said in joy. "I got it half off, 10,000 jewel saved and 500,000 EXP~! That's nothing to sneeze at~!" She was looking at the new screen.

**Quest Complete**

**The Quest "Key of The Little Dog" has been completed.**

**Reward:**

**500,000 EXP**

**Key of the Little Dog**

'Alright. Let's see... What's next...' Lucy thought out loud. She then snapped her fingers. 'Aha! I should see my stats!' She then said in a low tone, "**[Stats]**" Just then a new box opened that was light brown and said:

**Name: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Title Occupation: Celestial Mage**

**LV 15**

**Next Level: 543,580/1,638,400**

**HP: 210**

**MP: 420**

**Strength: 15**

**Dexterity: 14**

**Intelligence: 21**

**Wisdom: 20**

**Charisma: 25**

**Luck: 24**

**Points: 55**

**Cash: 290,000 Jewel**

'I'm so glad I got that,' Lucy thought. 'I thought it would have been harder now that I had to get this high a level, but now I'm not so sure. If I join a guild, I might get more.' She then chuckled a bit. 'I still can't believe I got this… bizarre powers.'

(Flashback: 2 Years Ago)

Lucy was starting to wake up. When she finally rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she saw a a box floating in front of her saying:

**You have slept in a bed.**

**You're HP and MP have been restored.**

**All Status effect have been nullified.**

"GAH!" Lucy screamed at the sudden sight. "What... What is this...?" She asked no one in particular. "And... when did that get here...!?"

Just then, there was a new message that appeared.

**Congratulations!**

**You have been selected by Gaia herself to be this world's wield of The Gamer.**

**You can now live your life as an RPG Character.**

**To learn more, look at the manual on your reading desk.**

"H-Hold on. RPG? What is that?" Lucy asked the message. "And what do you mean by reading desk!? ... I can't believe I'm talking to messages that come out of nowhere..." She muttered the third sentence.

Another box popped up.

**It seems you've never played a Lacrima Gaming Console (LGC).**

**I suggest you try and get one when you can.**

**But for now, just get the guide book for your powers.**

"Aren't you a little pushy..." Lucy grumbled as she does so and reads the title of the book.

Again, another box appeared over the book this time.

**This is the special book,**

**[The Guide to The Gamer]**

**Do you wish to learn this?**

**Y/N**

Lucy touches the Y button, assuming it stands for "Yes". When she did, the book start to turn into celestial particles and went into her.

**Congratulation!**

**You have now unlocked The Gamer's Guide!**

**You may look through the guide by saying [Guide].**

…

…

…

"WHAT IS WITH THIS CRAZY POWER!?" Lucy shouted so loud, her whole home shook to the core. (A/N 2)

(Flashback Ends)

Lucy was chuckling from the memory. "That was a bit funny now that I think about it now~" She then heard a bunch of girls cheering. She looked down and saw a group of girls around a person. "Huh? Wonder what's going on down there?" She hears about a man named Salamander. "Salamander?" She repeated then gasps. "As in the wizard with magic that you can't buy in stores!? Wow! He's in THIS dead-end town?" She asked no one in particular.

Lucy got with the group, something was off. She felt like something was trying to affect her, but due to a skill called **[Gamer's Mind]**, it was having a hard time. She then thought to herself, 'What the heck is going on? It's like something is trying to affect me. If it's wasn't for **[Gamer's Mind]** I feel like I'd be in trouble.' Lucy then spots a ring on the man surrounded by his fans. It had the symbol of a heart. 'Wait, isn't that a-?" she asked herself. She the looked up to see the guy's name and title.

**"Salamander"**

**LV 22 Bora**

'Well that just makes it more-' Lucy started but couldn't finish due to someone running up to the group.

"Igneel! Igneel! Igneel, it's me!" called a pink haired boy. When the boy looked, he sees Bora. "...Who the heck are you?" The boy asked.

"Who am I?" Bora asked in shock. "I'm Salamander. Surely you've heard of me before." He then saw the boy and his cat walked away in disappointment. "Hey, wait a minute!" Just then some of the girls attacked the boy for 'insulting' 'Salamander'.

"What is it with you girls?" the boy asked in pain while the cat was just sweating.

"Now, now, that's enough, my lovelies, let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." Bora told, getting the girls two pay attention to him again. He later writes an autograph for the boy to take. "Here's my autograph. Now you can brag to all your friends."

"No thanks." The boy turned down, sending him into a pile of garbage from Bora's fans.

"Guess it wasn't him after all..." The blue cat said.

"Definitely not him..." The boy groaned through his pain.

"Well," Bora started, "I'm afraid I must be going, ladies. I have business to attend to."

All the girls turned to look at him and ask, "You're leaving already?"

"Time for the red carpet." Bora stated as he uses his magic to lift himself into the air. "I'm having a soiree at my yacht tonight. And you're all invited!" He exclaimed before flying off.

"Who the heck was that guy?" the pink hair boy asked.

"I don't know," Lucy answered, walking to the boy, "but he was a real creep." Both the boy and cat looked to her. "Thank you for your help."

"Uh…" was all the boy said.

(Later, at a restaurant in Hargeon)

We then see cat prints on an unknown floor leading to the blue cat standing with his back turned. "And then..." The cat trailed.

"My name's Lucy," she introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Happy greeted.

Natsu was scarfing down food like he hadn't eaten in weeks. "Uh… um… Natsu and Happy was it?" she asked, having her own quite large meal. A good thing about The Gamer, a skill that comes with it, **[Gamer's Body]** makes it so she can keep her body the way it is, no mater how much or what she eats, or how much she works out. So, she'll never get fat of be to muscular. And food and drinks help with her HP and MP. Still thinks that Natsu's table manners need work though.

"Mm-hmm," Natsu answered, still eating, "you're so nice."

Thanks," she thanked, eating her own food. "You can slow down. We're not in a hurry." An apple core hit her seat. "And food is kind of flying everywhere." Some orange drink splatted on her face. Lucy just sighed. 'There goes the money I saved at that old geezer's shop and gold, silver and bronze drops from monsters I exchanged... I wonder how strong they are...' Lucy thought as she looked at both their stats. '**[Observe]**' After she thought that, the two stats appeared.

**Name: Natsu Dragneel**

**Title Occupation: Slayer of Fire**

**LV 21**

**Next Level: 50,240,530/104,857,600**

**HP: 600**

**MP: 210**

**Strength: 25**

**Dexterity: 24**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Wisdom: 21**

**Charisma: 21**

**Luck: 28**

**Name: Happy The Cat**

**Title Occupation: Natsu's Partner**

**LV 14**

**Next Level: 83,580/819,200**

**HP: 210**

**MP: 300**

**Strength: 10**

**Dexterity: 21**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Wisdom: 20**

**Charisma: 30**

**Luck: 30**

'Natsu's pretty high level... Happy is one level lower than me... Still...'

-Flashback-

**"Salamander"**

**Bora LV22**

-End of Flashback-

Lucy just shock it off and started telling them about the guy. "Evidently, that 'Salamander' guy was using magic, a charm spell," she explained, while the other two were still eating, "to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him. Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will, but they've been banned for years. Nobody even sells them anymore." She took a bite of her own food then kept explaining. "He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep." Just then a box popped up after her explanation.

**Due to explaining details on an item**

**your INT and WIS have increased by 1**

"But, I really can't thank you guys enough for barging in when you did." Lucy thanked.

"No problem." Natsu said through his food.

"I may not look it, but I'm a wizard too."

"That so?"

"Yeah, but I haven't joined a guild yet, or anything..." She then though, 'Might as well get more INT and WIS.' "Oh, I should probably explain, huh?" she asked. "See, guilds are these organizations where wizards come together to share information and find work, and things like that. Unfortunately, you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you become a member of a guild."

**Due to explaining details on what a Guild is**

**your INT and WIS have increased by 1**

"But there are tons of them all over the world! I heard it's really tough to get into the more popular ones, and the guild I want to join is the most popular one there is! Ahh, yes, they're the greatest and they're always featured on Sorcerer Weekly. Oh, if I could actually get them to let me in, I think I'd just about die!" Lucy suddenly fangirled.

"Huh?" Natsu hummed in confusion.

"Oh," Lucy started, waving them off, "I'm sorry. I guess all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you, huh? Even if both your levels are very high."

"Wait. Levels?" Natsu repeated.

"It's part of my powers," she told the, "but anyways, I'm telling you, I'm definitely gonna join that guild someday. And then I'm gonna take all kinds of exciting jobs, gain EXP, and make tons of money."

"That so?" Natsu asked, ignoring the 'gain EXP' part.

"You talk a lot..." Happy pointed out.

Lucy then remembered something. "Oh, man, I almost forgot. You guys came here trying to find somebody, didn't you?"

"We're looking for Igneel," Happy answered.

"We heard a rumor that a salamander was gonna be coming through this town," Natsu explained, with food in his mouth, "so we came here to see him. Turns out it was somebody else." He then put the rest of his food in his mouth.

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy agreed.

"No kidding, I bet that poser couldn't even breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu insulted the man who wasn't with the trio.

"Uh, I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy interjected, getting Natsu and Happy's attention.

"No, you got it all wrong. He doesn't LOOK LIKE a dragon, he IS one." Natsu corrected. The image of an actual dragon breathing fire came to Lucy's mind, shocking her.

"...Huh?"

"Aye! Igneel is a real-life fire dragon!" Happy described, shocking Lucy even more. You see, even in this magnificent world of magic, dragons are considered extraordinary creatures. They're rarely seen by the human eye.

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ah!" both Happy and Natsu started, pointing a finger, but not being able to think of something.

"It's totally ridiculous!" Lucy added. She then lefty about 7000 Jewels. "Well, I should get going. Enjoy the rest of your lunch," she then starts to walk away, "and maybe I'll see you around."

The waitress starts to thank Lucy for he patronage when she suddenly sees Natsu and Happy bowing in thanks to Lucy, shocking her again. "Thank you for the food!"

"Thank you!" They both thanked Lucy.

"Cut it out!" she shouted at the two idiots. "You're embarrassing me! Look," the two looked tp to her, "it's cool. You guys helped me out earlier. So let's just call it even."

"I feel bad, though, cause we didn't even try to help her..." Natsu muttered to Happy. Lucy just facepalmed.

"Aye," Happy agreed. "we owe her something."

A lightbulb went off in Natsu's head. "Oh, I know!" He then gave her the signature he got. "Here, this is for you~"

"NO WAY!" Lucy denied.

(Later)

Lucy was on a bench reading the latest issue Sorcerer Weekly. "Oh, my. Looks like the Fairy Tail Guild's out there causing trouble again. "Demon bandit clan wiped out, but seven homes destroyed."" This made her laugh. "Talk about going overboard." She then sees a beautiful bikini clad young lady with silver hair. "Ah, the centerfold's Mirajane. She's so pretty." She flipped the page. "I wish I knew how to get to be a member. Do you have to apply or maybe interview with them? I don't know, but I am so gonna join Fairy Tail, and get this mission finished." She closed the magazine. "They're totally the coolest guild ever~!"

"What's that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" A familiar voice asked. It was "Salamander" and came out of the bushes.

"Salamander!" Lucy shouted, creeped out.

"I've been looking all over four you," he explained. "I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight~"

"Your charm spell won't work on me!" Lucy declared, pointing at him. "That magic's weakness is awareness! It doesn't work on people who know that you're using it!" 'That and **[Gamer's Mind]** makes it so no negative mental stats can't affect me,' she thought to herself.

"Just as I thought," "Salamander" said, shrugging. "I guessed you were a wizard the moment I lade eyes on you. No matter. The invitation still stands."

Lucy turns her back on him. "Well, you can forget it! I wouldn't be caught dead at a party thrown by a creep like you!" She turned down. An invisible sign with the Japanese word for 'Creep' fell and lodged itself into 'Salamander' No physical or mental damage was done, but it was clear that the only damage he took was to his feelings and pride.

"A creep? Why would you call me that!?" 'Salamander' asked. Lucy faces him.

"Your spell. Using it to make yourself popular." Lucy answered.

"Don't be mad, my dear. It's all in good fun. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party, can you blame me?" 'Salamander' 'assured'.

"This just proves that even 'famous' wizards can be big idiots." Lucy sighed as she tries to leave.

Just then 'Salamander' thought of something and looked at her and asked, "You wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild, right?" This got a shocked reaction from Lucy, making her gasp, but she was acting. "Have you ever heard about Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's Wizards?" He had a sparkle next to him.

"Well, yeah!" Lucy answered. "Wait, you're telling me YOU'RE him? You're THAT Salamander!?" She asked back.

"Well, yeah!" Lucy answered. "Wait, you're telling me YOU'RE him? You're THAT Salamander!?" She asked back.

"That's correct," he told her, felling like he had the upper hand now. "And if you want to join, I could probably put in a good word for you."

She knew something was up, so she still acted, see this might be a quest to her. 'Thank you, Charisma~ Let's see what this sleaze bag is hiding~' she though, a sparkle next to her. She then gasped and was close to 'Salamander' now, putting her skill and Charisma to work. "I would love to go to your party tonight!" she told him, hearts in her eyes.

'Salamander' was trying to push her back because she was to close. "Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be," he said, falling for her acting.

Lucy's eyes turned back to normal, but still had sparkles in them. "So, you really think you could get me into Fairy Tail? No kidding?"

"That's correct, but you can't tell anyone about the charm spell, alright?" 'Salamander' asked.

"I won't say a word~!" Lucy answered.

"Good, then I'll see you at the party tonight!" 'Salamander' declared, flying off on his trail of flames.

"You got it Mr. Salamander, sir~!" Lucy shouted to the man. She then went back to normal and smirked. "That man is an idiot~ Now to see what I got~" She saw two new tabs. The first was a skill.

**A new skill has been created through a special action.**

**The skill [Acting] has been created.**

**Acting**

**LV 1**

**25.36% till next level**

**Acting is a skill that allows you to play a certain role in a play or to get information from a person you want. 5% chance time you Luck and Charisma to try and fool someone.**

"Alright, that might come in handy later on~" Lucy stated. "Now for this on." She looked at the other on which was a quest.

**Quest Alert**

**Something Fishy This Way Comes**

**The so called 'Salamander' of 'Fairy Tail' wants you to join him to his party at his yacht. You know something is up, try and find out. **

**Reward:**

**500,000 EXP**

**1,000 Gold**

**Bonas Rewards:**

**?**

**Fail Penalty:**

**Fate Worse Than Death**

This quest has been auto accepted and you cannot refuse.

"A 'fate worse than death...' Oh, that sounds riveting..." Lucy sarcastically deadpanned. "Either way, I'm in too deep into this, so I might as well wear something nice."

(Later with Natsu and Happy)

It was now night and Natsu and Happy were looking over town. Natsu was leaning on the rails while Happy was sitting on it.

"Hehe," Natsu chuckled happily. "That was quite a meal, hey, Happy?"

"Aye," Happy agreed. He then saw a boat leaving the docks, that might have been 'Salamander's'. "Hey, look, do you think that's the boat where that Salamander guy is having his party?"

Natsu barely looked… and was already motion sick. "I'm gonna hurl…"

"Oh, come on," Happy tried to help his friend. "It's not like we're going aboard or anything.

"Oh, my gosh!" a girl shouted, making Happy look at them. "That's Salamander's yacht, isn't it?"

"I wish I could have gone to his party," another girl stated.

"Who Salamander?" asked another girl.

"Whoa, you've never heard of him?" the first girl asked. "He's a super-famous wizard who's in town right now."

"Yeah," the second girl started, "and he's a member of Fairy Tail."

Natsu and Happy were shocked to hear this. "Huh? Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked, narrowing his eyes. He knew something was up. The two of them look at the boat again… and Natsu was sick again. "Oh no…" Natsu shock it off though. "So, he's in Fairy Tail, is he?" looking at the ship in suspicion.

(On the yacht)

"It's Lucy, right?" 'Salamander' asked. He then tried to sweet talk her. "That's a lovely name~"

"Yeah, thanks," Lucy thanked, using her new **[Acting]** skill, leveling it up 3 levels already before coming, to make sure he wouldn't catch on to her. Both were in a room for just them to talk in private. She was wearing a read dress, with a matching hair ribbon, that showed what she had, with a white hand bag. 'Thank you inventory for letting me hold all my clothes for me~'

'Salamander' poured them each a drink and said, "I'd like to toast your beauty~" He then snapped his and Lucy's drink was starting to float out of her cup. "Now, open up wide, Lucy~ Savor the taste od each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth~"

'There must be sleeping magic in the drinks, but…' Lucy thought to herself, but then though, 'creepy! I know that** [Gamer's Mind]** will nullify anything that'll effect my mental state from it… but still…' She then opened her eyes and swatted the drink away. "What do you think you're doing? I know that you're up to. You're trying to use sleeping magic."

'Salamander' chuckles in impression. "Very impressive, my dear."

"Look," Lucy started, "I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Yes, I really want to join Fairy Tail Guild, but I'm not gonna date you to make that happen." 'Besides, I don't think you're a member anyways…' she added in her mind.

'Salamander' chuckles again, turn a bit away from her. "You're quite a handful, aren't you?" he asked her. Just then, the curtain opened and men that looked like pirates and thugs appeared, laughing and holding the woman of the party that were knocked out. This made Lucy gasp.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked. 'Damn, I knew something was up, but this is bad.'

"Welcome aboard my ship," 'Salamander said in a darker tone of voice. He then looked at her. "And you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco." He then had a menacing look on his face now. "Don't make me angry."

"We're going to Bosco?" Lucy asked. 'Damn, I am in way over my head. This must be the 'fatw worse then death' part if I fail… I still need to act, if I do, I might see his real title…' She turned to him look at him. "You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail!" She then saw that his title had changed.

**Bora of Prominence**

**LV 22 Bora**

"Forget it. I just said that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves." Bora told.

"How could you! You're gonna kidnap all these girls!?" Lucy asked as the men chuckle.

"That's our Salamander!"

"We've got a big haul this time!" Two of the men declared.

"Why you…" Lucy stated, pulling her keys out and a weapon from her inventory. Bora snapped his figures, sending fire at her to stop her, but she cut it with her weapon. A sword that can cut magic.

"What the hell?" Bora asked in shocked. "Those gatekeys you have. You're a Celestial Mage. But you summoned that sword out of nowhere. How?"

"I have a power that was given to me by Gaia, I am **[The Gamer]**," Lucy told him. "This was a prize I got from a Quest, a sword that can cut and nullify magic."

"**[The Gamer]**?" Bora repeated. "Oh, I get it. Your whole life's like one of those Role-Playing Game things, right? That must be why you were able to nullify the magic I was using on you that affected your mind. Truly clever of you. But don't get cocky. If you have a power like that, then tell me. What 'level' am I? What 'level' are you? Don't lie to me, now." He warned.

Lucy's glare intensified, scaring the men a bit, and getting a notification, but she ignored it for now. "I don't have to tell or take orders from a man who uses someone else's name and fame and uses magic to take advantage of others. You're the worst wizard alive!" Just then something or someone crashed through the roof of the yacht surprising everyone. The dust cleared and it was Natsu with an angry face. "Hey, I know you."

Just then the boat creaked and causing the pink hair boy to get sick. "I knew this was a bad idea…" he said, sickly.

Lucy just facepalmed, the others were in shock. "Why are you so lame…?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Lucy?" A voice from above asked. Lucy sees that it was Happy.

"Oh! Happy! This jerk tricked me! He said he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail!" Lucy answered. "Hold up, since when did you have wings?" She asked back.

"I'll explain that later, okay?" Happy said. All the men were still in shock, now more from what they were seeing. "Hold on!" Happy told her, caring her with his tail.

"Hey, I still want to teach that sleaze bag a lesion!" Lucy shouted.

Bora looked at his men and ordered, "After the. We can't let them report this to the Magic Council."

Back to Lucy and Happy, both were flying through the night air. Lucy had something she need to ask. "Wait, what about Natsu?" she asked the cat, putting her sword back.

"I can't carry two people!" Happy told.

"**Prominence Whip!**" Bora shouted as he shoots fire at Happy which he dodges. He made it so the attack hit itself and made fireworks.

"Good moves there Happy!" Lucy complemented.

"Thanks Lucy!" he thanked her.

"That cat's quicker than he look," Bora stated.

"Hey guys," Natsu called out, making the men look at a Natsu who was kneeling at the door, sweating a bit, and breathing hard.

"We need to help Natsu and the other girls," Lucy stated. "We can't leave them."

"We got a problem, Lucy," Happy told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion. "What kind of problem?"

Just then, Happy's wings disappear. "My transformation's up."

Both were falling scream, while Lucy added, "Stupid cat!" Both then splashed in the water. Lucy was swimming while Happy hit his head on a rock. 'This works.' She thought to herself.

Back on the yacht, Natsu was being pummeled by Bora's goons. "Forget about them," he ordered. "Let's continue on towards Bosco.

Natsu grunted, and stopped a person kick and said, "The Fairy Tail Guild…" This made Bora look at Natsu, who looked at him. "You're a member?"

Back with Lucy and Happy, Lucy sufficed from the water, as Happy just floated back up, knocked out. "Here we go," Lucy stated with a determined look on her. She then used one of her keys. "**Open, Gate of the Water Bearer!**" She then places it into the water and turned it like opening a lock, a magic circle appearing, with what sounded like a bell ringing. "**Aquarius!**"

After that, a beautiful mermaid wearing a blue bikini top appeared. She was also carrying a water jug.

"Wow! A fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"Not for you!" Lucy smacked Happy.

"That was awesome~!" Happy told her.

"That's one of my many powers I have, this is my Celestial Wizard powers~" Lucy stated, proudly. "Whenever I use my gatekeys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me." Lucy then pointed to the yacht, getting something ready from her inventory. "Listen up, Aquarius, I want you to use your power to push that ship back into port." All Aquarius did was scoff. Lucy was starting to get angry, he eyebrow twitching. "You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help, not give me attitude…"

"I wouldn't make her any angrier, Lucy," Happy pleasded.

"Let's get something straight," Aquarius started. "I know you've been getting better, but you still summon me in a better place than in the middle of the ocean."

"Is now really the time…?" Lucy asked. Aquarius gives her an angry glare. "Okay! Okay! I'll try to find a better place!" Lucy exclaimed in a panic. Aquarius then started to use her causing a giant tidal wave that was pushing the yacht back to shore.

The people on the yacht were tariffed one man asking, "Why is the sea so angry!?"

Lucy then grabbed Happy and pull from her inventory a… Suffer Board!? "Yahoooooo~!" She was suffering like a pro on the tidal wave, learning her lesson with Aquarius a while back. "I'm so happy I bought this thing and gained and leveled up **[Suffing]**~!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Happy shouted in horror, holding on the front of the board for dear life. "Get me off this crazy ride!"

They wave hit shore, Lucy landing safely, Happy still kinging to it, his soul leaving his mouth, anime style, another box appearing, but would look at it after this was all over with the other. The yacht on the other hand was on its side.

"Thank you for bring in the yacht Aquarius," Lucy thanked her spirit.

"Oh, that was an accident," Aquarius told her. "I was trying to get you, I didn't mean to get the ship."

Lucy sighs, knowing Aquarius would say something like. "I guess I got you while you were busy, with your so called, boyfriend…?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Aquarius looked away, with a smug look. "Don't call me for a while," she told her. "I'm going on a week-long vacation with my boyfriend." She looked at her, still with that smug look. "And he's hot." She then went back to the spirit world.

"I hope he looks at other women while you're with him!" she shot back.

"I've got an idea!" Happy declared, now alive and on his feet. "If the fish lady gives you any more trouble, you can call me to take care of her!"

"I don't think I can handle much more of this stupid cat..." Lucy mumbled to herself. She then sees Bora on the shore as well as close to the boat.

"That hurt..." Bora groaned. He then looks up and sees Natsu on top of the ship. Lucy also sees him.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she runs towards him. Natsu looks intently at Bora.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild..." Natsu pointed out.

"So, what's it to you? Go get him, men!" Bora ordered his subordinates to which they nod.

"Let me get a closer look at your face." Natsu said.

"Watch out!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't worry about him. I probably should've told you this earlier, but he's a wizard too." Happy told, surprising Lucy. The subordinates attack Natsu but were met with his hand smacking them away.

"My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!" Natsu declared.

Bora was shocked and Lucy was surprise. "You've got to be kidding me," she said, looking at him and his red guild mark on his shoulder. "So Natsu is a Fairy Tail Wizard?"

"That mark on his arm," a man pointed out, "this guy is the real deal, Bora."

"Don't call me that, you fool!" Bora shouted at the idiot.

"I know him. That's Bora of Prominence." Happy said. "Rumor has it that he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild because of bad behavior."

"I knew his name and title sounded familiar," Lucy stated. "I think I read that as well."

Natsu was starting to walk to the group of slave traders, anger on his face. I have no idea what you're trying to do here, buddy," he stated coldly, "and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what. I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's name."

And what are you ganna do about it?" Bora asked, his smugness returning. "Stop me? **Prominence Typhoon!**" He then casted his magic again, sending a giant tornado of fire at Natsu, who looked shocked and was hit by it.

"Oh no, Natsu!" Lucy shouted, going to help him, and trying to pull out something in her inventory to try and help. Happy stopped her though. "What are you doing!?"

"That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the man." Bora claimed as he turns his back on the destruction he caused.

"Gah! This is so gross!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed in disgust, making Bora turn back to Natsu. "Are you sure that you're really a fire wizard? Cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!" He declared as he was indeed eating the flames Bora threw at him, shocking everyone seeing this except Happy before Natsu fully consumes the flames. "Thanks for the grub, poser." Natsu smirked before letting out a small burp.

"What the hell's going on here!? Who IS this kid!?" Bora exclaimed in confusion. Happy had some kind of scary look to his face.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy told.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Lucy gasped. "And I've seen my far share of crazy with my magic and powers."

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu declared as he pounds his fists together. "Here goes!" He prepared as he gets into a low stance before taking a breath before somehow shouting at the same time: "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" After that, he let out a stream of fire from his mouth that caused an explosion.

He was able to knock out most of Bora's men, but Bora himself managed to dodge the attack by flying with his magic. "Hey, Bora," one of his men called out, "I swear I've seen this guy before. The pink hair and the scaly-looking scarf. There's no doubt about it. He's got to be the real one."

"Salamander?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I hope you guys are paying attention," Natsu called out, fire forming on his hands. "This is what a Fairy Tail Wizard can do! Here I come!" He then sprang to Bora, but said man attacked back.

"**Red Shower!**" he shouted sending out bullets of fire at Natsu trying to stop him. Natsu was to fast for the attack. He then formed a magic circle under him the launched him at Bora. Natsu then punched him in the face, hard, sending him flying.

"So he eats fire and attacks with it? But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?" Lucy asked.

"He has Dragon Lungs that allow him to breathe fire, Dragon Scales to help him dissolve the fire, and Dragon Claws for attacking with fire. His brand of fire magic is what allows his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore." Happy explained.

Bora got up and out of the rubble he was under. Natsu landed on the other side of him on a roof.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked. "It's almost sounds like my **[Gamer]** powers. I have the body of an RPG character with all the powers as well."

"I guess so," Happy said, not getting what Lucy was saying. "This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons."

"Whoa," Lucy could only say, sounding impressed with the power.

Bora was on the attack again, try to deal with Natsu. "**Hell Prominence!**" he casted, sending a high concentrated beam of fire that was fired from one end town to the other, making giant clouds of dust.

"It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel was the one who taught it to him." Happy finished explaining.

Bora was screaming in anger and frustration and threw a ball of fire at Natsu. Natsu caught it with bare hands, and eat it up, getting refuling himself again. "Now that was a hefty meal," he stated, wiping his mouth. "You're not doing too bad. But I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"You're gonna do what to me!?" Bora questioned in shock and fear, tears forming in his eyes.

Natsu slammed his fists together again. "Get ready," he warned, his eye silted now. "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" He then launched at Bora, the image of a dragon behind Natsu, roar and all. He then hit Bora, sending him skipping back through the town, screaming in pain, and hitting the town bell, making it ring.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt," Lucy stated.

"Don't be silly, Natsu," Happy started, an anime twinkle next to him. "Everyone knows you smoke food with smoke, not fire."

'Smoke's from fire…' Lucy thought, deadpanning. She then looked at Natsu. "Wow, just, wow, that was really amazing. But he really over did it with the fighting…" She saw all the destruction thee fight caughased.

"Aye," Happy only said.

"Oh, shut it, cat…" Lucy told him. She then looked at her notifications she got.

**A new skill has been created through a special action.**

**The skill [Intimidation] has been created.**

**Intimidation**

**LV 1**

**15.02% till next level**

**Intimidation is the act of scaring people, it can be good to throw your enemies into fear to faulter in their attack, or make your allies do what you want them to do. 10% chance time you Luck and Strength to try and Intimidation someone.**

**The skill [Surfing] has leveled up.**

**LV 8 – LV9**

**Quest Complete**

**The Quest "Something Fishy This Way Comes" has been completed.**

**Reward:**

**500,000 EXP**

**1,000 Gold**

**Bonas Rewards:**

**Talk to Natsu to fully clam this.**

Before she could, however, there were knights that were approaching the site of battle. "The army?" she asked. She was then grabbed and dragged by Natsu.

"Oh, crap, we got to get out of here," Natsu stated, running away.

"Where the heck are you taking me?" She asked, keeping up with him.

"Just come on," he just told her, Happy flying after them. "You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild, didn't you?" This surprised Lucy. Natsu looked at her with a kind smile. "So let's go~"

This made Lucy smile, and she saw that the bonus reward changes to say:

**Bonas Rewards:**

**Join Fairy Tail Guild**

"Alright~!" she shouted, running with Natsu and Happy to join her dream guild

(To be continued)

**And that's the first chapter. Man, Two chapters in two days. And right before New Years.**

**Kaizoku: An achievement to be proud of.**

**Well, I don't want to waste time, next chapter, Lucy Joins the guild of her dreams. Anyways hope you all had a great decade, 2019 and I hope you have a great 2020. See you all next year.**

**Kaizoku: Farewell for now.**

**See you all next time.**

**Please R&R.**

A/N 1: For anyone who doesn't know, 100 jewels in $(Dallor)1 U . S . and about ¥(Yen)100, and 20,000 jewels, a bit much for a common Gatekey if you ask me… Here if you don't believe us: : / / fairy tail . fandom wiki / Jewels

A/N 2: This seems about what she would do… Right?


	2. Chapter 2: A New Dungeon Unlocked! Fire

**Hello everyone to me and Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's second chapter of Fairy Tail: Lucy's New Game.**

**Kaizoku: How are you people out there?**

**Seems like a lot of people on Fanfiction like to story, right now as we are writing now, it has 17 favorites and 21 follows, and 4 favorites on Deviantart.**

**Kaizoku: Wait. You have a page?**

**… Didn't I tell you this? I thought I did.**

**Kaizoku: Well, I don't remember you telling me that. What's the page?**

**I'll tell you after the chapter, for now, our guest. Ms. Lucy Heartfilia.**

**Lucy: "… Really? Wasn't giving me this power enough…?"**

**Kaizoku: Hey. No need to give us that tone, young lady.**

**You only need to do the disclaimer and we'll get to the story.**

**Lucy: "Alright, alright... *ahem* The following is a non-profit fan-based crossover. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and The Gamer is owned by Sangyoung Seong and maybe WebToons."**

**Kaizoku: Thank you. Now let's move on to episode 2.**

**Chapter, not episode, but yeah, enjoy everyone.**

Chapter 2: A New Dungeon Unlocked! Fire Dragon, Monkey and Bull!

The three new friends were walking their way to Fairy Tail. Each of them telling them about their powers they have.

"Wait," Natsu started pointing to Lucy, "You're telling me you have the power of an RPG character?"

"Like one of those Lacrima Gaming Console (LGC) things?" Happy asked, flying next to her.

"I never even heard of it until I got this kind of magic, but yeah." Lucy answered.

"I can see that, and it was given to you by Gaia?" Natsu asked. "I'm not the smartest person, but isn't that the goddess of the planet or something?"

"It's either that or the planet itself..." Lucy shrugged. "Either way, it's pretty insane, huh?"

"You do realize your talking to a guy that was raised and taught magic by a dragon," Natsu stated, pointing at himself. "Your power is awesome, you can do all kinds of thing~! Heck, your inventory in so useful~! We can care all our things without packs, that will come in handy when we are on mission~!"

"Aye sir~!" Happy shouted in agreement.

"Um... about that..." Lucy sighed. "There was this one time where I tried to take too much with me...

(Flashback)

As Lucy gathered stuff to take with her, she suddenly got a notification.

**You've gathered too much stuff to move your legs**

Suddenly, Lucy felt great heaviness on her back and fell to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me this could happen earlier!?" She exclaimed to her powers. Another notification pops up.

**Eh. I gave you the guild to read, not my fault**

(End of Flashback)

"There's only so much I can carry with me. But, every time I gain a level, my Inventory Space expands." Lucy explained. "It also does to if my Strengthen and Dexterity increases as well. So I have three way to expand it" (A/N 1)

"Makes sense to me." Natsu said.

"Aye sir~!" Happy shouted in agreement again.

"And we're here~" Natsu stated. They were now in front of a big building that was the Fairy Tail guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail~" Happy told Lucy. This made Lucy laugh in joy.

Natsu then kicked the guild door open and shouted, "We made it back alive!"

"We're home!" Happy called.

Almost all of the guild's members cheer for Natsu and Happy's successful return. Lucy walked in smiling happily.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu," a man that looked like a chipmunk said. "Had to go starting trou-" he didn't finish, getting kicked in the face by Natsu, who was angry.

"Why did you attack your own guildmate!?" Lucy shouted in shock. "What did he do to make you angery?"

"You lied about Salamander!" Nasu shouted at the man. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

The man got back up and yelled back. "Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here! I just passed along a rumor I heard!"

"It was just a rumor!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"You want to fight!?" the guy shouted back.

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted back as well.

Lucy just facepalmed and sild her hand down her face. "Why do I have the feeling this is normal…?" she asked rhetorically.

The two then started to fight, sending tables, chairs and people flying.

"Now, now, Natsu. I think you need to calm-" Happy tried to say but gets sent flying, interrupting what he was about to say. He was sent and hit into other guildmembers, making go into a bar fight.

Lucy just giggles, seeing no one was getting hurt, knowing the difference between fighting and family disputes due to her powers. "Oh wow. I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall."

Just then, she sees a man in his shorts stand up. "So, Natsu finally made it back, HUH!?" He exclaimed. This is Gray Fullbuster. He tends to have a habit of taking off his clothes.

"What the hell!?" Lucy shouted. "Why are you only in your boxers!?"

Gray just ignored Lucy, walking over to the fight, more specifically Natsu. "It's time we settled things one and for all."

"Gray, your clothes?" a woman drinking a glass of wine told him. This lovely woman was Cana Alberona. She holds the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

"I don't have time for that!" he shouted back to her.

"You see?" Cana asked, looking and sighs annoyed. "I don't date the men here because they have no class." She then drinked a barrel of alcohol that was twice as big as she was.

Lucy was in shock and awe. "Okay, that is impressive," she stated. "She must have a super human alcohol tolerance."

"Come here and fight me, Natsu!" Gray ordered.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu denied. Just then, a man in his wooden sandals and blue clothes appeared.

"It's only noon and you kids are already whining like spoiled babies!" The man complained. This is Elfman, a musclebound man who believes that all that you need to solve any problem are two strong fists. "I'm a real man! You want me to prove it to ya!?" He exclaimed.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprise he's encouraging them," Lucy stated, sweat dropping, but giggling. Natsu and Gray then punch Elfman in the face, sending him fly. "And he's out of the park~" she giggled.

"This place is so noisy..." A man with two young women groaned. This is the lady killer Loke. He was then hit on the head with a cup.

"Are you alright?" one of the girls asked.

All three got up and Loki told them, "I'm gonna go fight. Only to protect you two." He was sparkling.

"Good luck Loki~" both girls tell him.

"Welp…" Lucy said, pulling out her magazine and a pen from her inventory and marking Loki's face with an X, "he's definitely off my list." She closed it and put them back in her inventory. "I should be wondering what is wrong with these people, none of them are sane in the head, but I can tell with **[The Gamer]** that this is like a siblings' fighting."

"Hello~" a female voice greeted Lucy. "Are you new here~?" Lucy looked to see it was Mirajane, the woman who is thought of the most beautiful mage in Fairy Tail and an employer of said guild.

"It's Mirajane~! In the flesh~!" Lucy said in awe of her idol. She then pointed to fight. "I would ask if we should stop the fight, but-"

"It's always like this around here," Mirajane answered, looking at the fight going on. "I just leave them alone. Besides-" she started, turning to look at Lucy again, when she was hit by Elfman, who was flow right into her. Both were on the ground but kept explaining. "It's kind of fun, don't you think?" She then was knocked out.

"Gah! Hand on, I have healing potions in my inventory! Just hang in there Mirajane!" Lucy shouted, starting to pull out said potions. She was then hit in the back by Gray, who Natsu beat back, spinning said boy's boxers on his finger.

"Give me back my underwear, jerk!" Gray ordered. Lucy would be screaming in shock if it wasn't for **[Gamer's Mind]**. Gray then see her and went over to her. "Excuse me, Miss. Could I borrow your underwear?"

"As if, you don't go asking woman that you idiot!" said girl shouted, hitting him with a paper fan she pulled out of her inventory, sending him flying.

She was then picked up bridal style by Loki, who said, "These guys are all so insensitive~ A woman has need-" He was cut off when both Elfman and Lucy punched him, sending him flying.

"Beat in you womanizer creep!" she barked, landing on her feet. "I already dealt with one before coming here, I don't need another!"

"Real men speak with their fists, Loki!" Elfman shouted, but then was kicked by Natsu.

"I told you to but out!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye," Happy said.

"This is nuts…" Lucy said, going back to help Mirajane.

"Uh," Cana started, a mug of beer in her hand, and a tick mark on her head, "it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax." She then pulled out a card and started to use magic on it and looked to the fight. "That's enough, you guys. I suggest that you knock it off."

Gray prepares his own magic. "Oh yeah!? Says who!?" He asked. Elfman prepares his own magic where he wraps one of his arms in stones as he roars in power.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loke told as he prepares magic from his own ring. Natsu wraps fire around both his hands.

"I'm ready for ya!" Natsu declared.

Lucy got her Gatekeys and her Anti-Magi blade form her belt and inventory, read to defend herself. "They always fight like this?" she asked, Happy behind her, flying.

"Uh-Huh," Happy answered.

"You don't seem worried at all Happy," Lucy stated, but smiled. She felt like she'd get stronger with this kind of thing happening a lot. "Guess I'll be leveling and gain EXP a lot here~"

Just then a giant of a man appeared, his body shadowed, and shouted at then all, "Would you fools stop bickering like children!?"

"Whoa, he's huge!" Lucy stated, a bit of awe and fear in her voice. She couldn't even see his title and level.

**?**

**LV ? Makarov**

This man made everyone stop their fighting and look up at him.

"I'm sorry," Mirajane apologized to the man, "I didn't know you were still here, master."

Lucy and the man looked to her and Lucy asking Mirajane, "Wait, this is Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail?"

"Yep!" Mirajane answered.

Natsu laughed and shouted, "Man talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round you guy-" He was hen smashed under the master foot.

Lucy just looked, deadpanning, while dryly stating, "I'm not sure if I should worry for Natsu, or thank the master for stopping him from getting a big head…"

The guild master then looked to Lucy and stated, "Well, seems we've a new recruit."

'Thank you **[Gamer's Mind]** for not making me intimidated by anyone~' Lucy thought to herself. She the answered the giant. "That would be right sir~"

The giant suddenly generates wind as he... gets smaller until he's in what seems to be his usual size: A very small old man with orange clothes and a white shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem. "Nice to meet ya!" He greeted.

"Oh, I see now,' Lucy started. "That was giant body manipulation magic. I guess others would wonder if he was really the real master from his size."

"Of course he is," Mirajane told her, cheerfully. "You already know his name but let me properly introduce you to the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov."

Makarov then turned and jumped to the second floor… but hit his head on the railing. He groaned for a second, then got up. He cleared his throat and spoke to the guild, who were all looking to him, "You've gonna and done it again, you bunch of clods!" He then showed the papers he was holding to everyone. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" The Magic Counsel is used to monitor each guild. "Have you lost your minds!? All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!" Everyone was looking down, ashamed and embarrassed. Lucy was about to say something until Makarov spoke again. "However…" He then set the papers on fire, "I say to heck with the Magic Council." He then tossed it, which made Natsu jump and eat it for a snack. "Now, listen up. Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reasons, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and comes pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!" He then did the Fairy Tail hand sign and the whole guild did the same, cheering shouting 'Yeah!'. Lucy was smiling and joining the guild in the cheer as well. (A/N 2)

"I think I'll like it her~" she said.

(Few Minutes Later)

Lucy was getting the back of her right hand stamped of the Fairy Tail Guild, that was the color of pink. "There~ Now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail guild~" Mirajane declared.

Lucy jumped into the air, "Alright~!" She then looked at the boxes that popped up during everything.

**Your Level has Gone Up by One!**

**Congratulations!**

**You have unlocked the title:**

**Fairy Tail Wizard**

**Fairy Tail Guildmember**

**Fairy Tail Family Member**

Lucy's jaw dropped. "I just earned three titles and leveled up!?" 'Alright, let's see what they do...' Lucy declared in thought as she goes to her stats tab and taps on each of her new titles.

**Fairy Tail Wizard**

**All MP depletion costs for you and your party members will be decreased, so you'll last longer with Fairy Tail Members' you have in your party. Example: One Member X2, Two Member X3, Three Members X4 and so on.**

**Fairy Tail Guildmember**

**All attacks you use for you and your party members will increase damage and luck of a critical the more Fairy Tail Member's you have in your party. Example: One Member X2, Two Member X3, Three Members X4 and so on.**

**Fairy Tail Family Member**

**All EXP and Reputation for you and your party members gain will increase the more Fairy Tail Members' you have in your party. Example: One Member X2, Two Member X3, Three Members X4 and so on.**

Lucy's jaw dropped again. "T-These Titles are amazing…" she said. "They help me and my new guild members." Lucy then looked around. "And there's so many people around that are a part of Fairy Tail!" She gasped. She smiles. "Well, I should let Natsu know the good news~!" She giggled as she goes to Natsu. "Hey there Natsu, I just came over to tell you I got official Fairy Tail Mark from Mirajane, making me an official member, and got three new titles that can help us~"

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu asked, not very interested. He was looking at the request board. "That's cool. Welcome to the Guild, Loony."

"It's Lucy you idiot!" she shouted in anger, hitting him over the head and sending him to the ground, and leveling up **[Unarmed Combat]** making it go up to level ten.

"You wanna go right now!?" Natsu asked, getting up angrily.

Lucy used **[Intimidation]** on him and working on him. "Don't even try it…"

"Don't try to beat me like that...!" Natsu warned. "I'm warning ya!"

Happy tried to change the subject. "Make sure you pick a job with a big reward, Natsu."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, buddy~!" Natsu thanked Happy as he looks at the board. He then finds a job. "Whoa, 160,000 jewels to get rid of some thieves?"

"Sounds good to me," Happy stated.

"How come my dad hasn't come back, yet?" A little boy suddenly asked Makarov.

Makarov stopped drinking his beer and spoke. "You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo. You're a wizard, son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

"But sir, he told me he'd come back in three days... and he's been gone for over a week, now!" Romeo exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly," Makarov started, "he took the job on Mount Hakobe."

"That's right, and it's not that far from here," Romeo stated with determination. "So why won't somebody go look for him!?"

"Listen, kid, your old man's a wizard! And like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself!" Makarov proclaimed. "Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and WAIT!" He ordered.

"JEEEERK!" Romeo shouted as he punched Makarov in the bridge of his nose and ran away. "I hate you all!"

"That's gotta be rough," Lucy stated, seeing the whole thing from the stool she was sitting at.

"I know it sounds like the Master doesn't care," Mirajane started, working and hearing what Lucy said, "but he really is worried-" She was interrupted with a crashing sound. They see it was Natsu who punched the job board.

"What do you think you're doing?" the guy at the board, named Nab, asked. "You almost broke the board, Natsu."

Natsu wasn't listening and was just walking away. Makarov could only sigh. Lucy was watching this.

"This doesn't look good, master. You know how he can be. I bet he's going up to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao." Nab told Makarov.

"When is that kid ever gonna grow up?" asked the guy Natsu attacked.

"Who knows?" Nab stated rubbing the back of his head. "Going after Macao isn't gonna do anything except hurt his pride."

"Remember, Nab," Macarove started, opening one eye to look at him, "we can't choose another's path. Just leave him be."

Why did Natsu get so upset...?" Lucy asked.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common." Mira answered, causing Lucy to look at her. Mira had a sad little smile on her face. "I think he probably sees himself in Romeo." She continued before we see Romeo wiping off his overflowing tears while he's walking down a street. "Just because we're members of Fairy Tail... That doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues... We've all had our own fair share of suffering in our pasts..." She finished as Natsu pats Romeo's head and walks off to find Macao.

Just then Lucy though about it, and then went to leave to join Natsu and Happy, but then a notification pooped up.

**Quest Alert**

**Of Monkeys and Men**

**The young wizard's son, Romeo, is worried about his father, who left for a mission a week ago, but it was only supposed to be at least three days. Find out what happened and help him return home safe.**

**Reward:**

**20,000 EXP.**

**25,000 jewels worth of gold**

**Find Romeo's father**

**Fail Penalty:**

**Something bad happen to Romeo's father**

**Y/N**

Lucy presses Y.

(Later)

Lucy had joined Natsu and Happy on a horse draw carriage on a dirt road. Natsu wasn't feeling well.

"Uh… Why'd you come with us?" Natsu asked, sickly.

"I thought maybe I could help." Lucy answered him. "But wow, you weren't kidding when you said you had a serious case of motion sickness, don't you? I feel sorry for again…"

This made Natsu look at her in shock. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just forget I said anything," she said. She then thought of something. "Hey, I might have a way to help you." She then started to making a **[Party]** but she started to remember what Mirajane told her.

(Flashback)

"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back..." Mira solemnly began. "Well, technically, it wasn't his REAL father, but the one who raised him. He was actually a dragon~"

"…" Lucy started, surprised. "I know I was told this already, but it's still surprising to hear. So Natsu was raised by a dragon."

Mirajane just nodded and kept explaining. "When he was little boy, a dragon found him wandering the forest. He took him in and taught him all about language, culture and magic. But one day, the dragon disappeared and never returned."

"And if I'm correct, that would mean the dragon is Igneel," Lucy stated, using her high intelligence at work.

"That's right," Mira answered. "And Natsu lives for the day when he'll finally see Igneel again. It's kinda cute, don't you think?"

(Flashback End)

Lucy just smiled and finished the Party. "If I'm correct Natsu, I might be able to get rid of your Motion Sickness. Invite Natsu Dragneel and Happy the Cat to the party."

Just then, two blue boxes appeared in front of Natsu and Happy that they could only see that read:

**Lucy Heartfilia has invited you to the Party.**

**Do you wish to join?**

**Y/N**

"Huh? Is that...?" Natsu trailed off.

"Whoa, that's weird..." Happy told.

"Just press the **Y** or think the world **Yes** and you'll be invited to my Party," she explained. "And if I'm correct, it could help with your motion sickness."

"Uh... Okay." Natsu said as he pressed the Y button.

"Alright." Happy replied as he does the same.

After they did that, the boxes disappeared and a new one in front of Lucy appeared saying:

**Natsu Dragneel and Happy the Cat have joined your party.**

Just then, Natsu sat up, feeling like he was fine. "Wha-!? I'm not sick anymore!"

Lucy just smiled. "I thought so, one of my skills, **[Gamer's Mind]** takes away negative mental effects, and sense you two joined my party, my skill is effect you, seeing that your motion sickness could be like that. So I just helped you get rid of it~"

After Natsu heard this, he started bowing to her, while crying. "You are an angel! No, a goddess! I'll worship you from now on Goddess Lucy!" He shouted in such joy. (A/N 3)

"Y-You don't have to-" Lucy started to say but was interrupted by the ride stopping its movement. "Huh? Our ride stopped." She declared. "I guess this is our stop."

Natsu was then fired up and shouted, "All Right! We stopped moving!" he shouted in joy, forgetting that he wasn't sick anymore.

"I'm sorry," the driver of the cart apologized, "but this is as far as I can get you."

Lucy opens the door and was greeted by a blizzard. It was so strong, Happy was holding on to the door for dear life.

"Just where in the world did you bring to, Natsu?" Lucy asked. "It's like a frozen waste land here." She then thought to herself, 'Although there might be something here that might be useful…'

The three of them were walking now, they had been traveling for a few minutes now. Lucy then spoke. "Damn, it's cold. I know this is a mountain, but it is summer now. Must be due to this place's unique location that there's a blizzarded like this than anywhere else in the world." Just then, they heard a ding and Lucy saw she got two notifications.

**Due to figuring out a location's bizarre weather,**

**your INT and WIS have increased by 1**

**A new skill has been created through a special action.**

**The skill [Cold Resistance] has been created.**

**Cold Resistance **

**LV 1**

**86.36% till next level**

**You have the body to walk thought the cold like it was a nice sunny day in spring. This can also help you from deterring damage you take from ice attacks or enemies. Ice DamageX0 .05 you take.**

They see that the skill was increasing by the second. "That is a useful power," the three said in unison.

"Also, Lucy, that's what you get for wearing light clothing," Natsu told her.

"You're one to talk…" she said flatly. "You're wearing an open sleeveless vest… Although, you might have a high body tempter that can heat yourself up… But either way, hand over that blanket!" Lucy ordered as she tugs on the blanket that was on Natsu's back along with his large green backpack.

"Oh, she just keeps talking, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Besides, Luce, you got a new skill, shouldn't you feel better now?" Natsu asked.

"I just got this skill you moron!" she shouted at him. "It's still level one! I can level it up here, but that could be bad to my HP. I'll take ice baths when I get home to level it up more." Then an idea came to her head. "Oh, I know~! This'll help me with Sprit summoning~!" She pulls out a silver key with a clock on it. "**Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation!**" She then places at the ground and turned it like opening a lock, a magic circle appearing, with what sounded like a trumpets blowing. "**Horologium!**" Just then clock bells rang, and clock appeared, along with gears. They shoot up to the sky and a clock fell. It then grew arms and a face came out from the top.

"Tick, tock," Horologium just said.

"A clock, whoa..." Natsu gasped in amazement.

"That is so cool!" Happy exclaimed.

Lucy was talking, smiling at them kindly, but they couldn't hear her. "Wait, I can't hear you," Natsu stated.

"She says, "I'm staying in here for a while, I want to increase my **[Celestial Summoning]** skill up with Horologium out, so I won't be coming out until we get there,"" Horologium replied for Lucy.

"Then why'd you tag along?" Nstsu asked.

""I do want to help, but I don't want to let my HP to drop from the cold,"" Horologium replied for Lucy. ""But I do have to ask, what was the job that Macao too to come to this mountain?" she inquires."

"You should have asked that before you come with us," Natsu stated.

""Okay, you got me there, I should have," she says, feeling a bit foolish," Horologium replied, while Lucy scratches the side of her face with her finger.

"Anyway, Macao was looking and slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster." Natsu answered for Lucy.

Lucy was surprised at this. ""So wait, it could be a **[Dungeon]** we might be heading to," she proclaims," Horologium said.

"A **[Dungeon]**?" Natsu asked, stopping and looking back. "What's that."

""Well you know my power works on video game logic, right? Well it explained to me that there are areas in the world around us that you can fight in, with different monsters to grind to level up, and they can they can respawn after a day or so to fight again,"" Lucy explained through Horologium. ""It can also be marked on my map after being found, but I've never actually been able to find one ever though I've had this power for a few years. It also said when I unlocked getting one for the first time, with a guild and shop I can do something, but it never told me what…" she says pouting."

"WHAT IS WITH THAT CRAZY POWER OF YOURS!?" Natsu and Happy shouted in shock at how broken her magic is, even by their standards. Lucy just laughs at their reactions knowing that feeling.

""Well, come on! Let's go already!" she proclaimed impatiently." Horologium said.

""Go ahead and be my guest", I say back." Natsu replied.

"Aye." Happy nodded. Natsu, Lucy, Horologium, and Happy walk around the mountain, looking for Macao.

"Macao! Where are you!?" Natsu yelled.

"Macao!" Happy called. Just then, a giant monkey monster appeared and slammed its fists into the ground, but Natsu and Happy dodge the attack. The monster chuckles as it fully reveals itself.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy pointed out. The Vulcan stops and sniffs the air. It then chuckles as it gets an idea of grabbing Horologium and carrying him over his head. "Hey, wait!"

"Me like human woman!" The Vulcan exclaimed, excited. Natsu pounds his fist into his hand, emitting fire from it.

"So it can talk, huh?" Natsu asked.

""H-Hey, let me go you damn ape. And stop jostling me around in here. I can't get out and beat your ass like this," she yells furiously," Horologium said. The Vulcan just laughs.

(Later on Mt. Hakobe)

Near the summit of Mt. Hakobe there was a cave which was the lair of the Vulcan. The beast was dancing around.

""Good news… I've found the **[Dungeon]**…" she says flatly," Horologium said while Lucy looked at the new tab.

**New Dungeon Found**

**Vulcan Cave**

**Level Required: 15**

**You have been forced into this dungeon and can only leave after beating the Vulcan that took you.**

""Bad news… I have a lust crazed monkey to deal with and I can't think of a way to beat it right now with it's stats I'd be mopped…" she says, frustrated. "If I could summon two spirits at a time, I'd be fine but I'm too low a level, power and skill level… And even if I sent Horologium back, I'd have a hard time trying to summon with that monkey to get some breathing room to summon someone…"" Lucy had looked the stats she took of the Vulcan with **[Observer]**.

**Vulcan**

**LV 20**

**HP: 3,300**

**MP: 50**

**Strength: 60**

**Dexterity: 55**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Wisdom: 5**

**Charisma: 0**

**Luck: 14**

Just after she Observed, Horologium disappears, shocking Lucy. "Ah! Horologium, why!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… but my 'time' is up. Goodbye." Horologium sent off.

"Give me an extention!" Lucy wailed. The Vulcan reaches for her. Just then, a text box appeared in front of her in the form a crimson box with grey outlines and white letters.

**Do you need some help?**

**Yes**

**No**

Lucy has never seen a text box like this before but couldn't afford to hesitate while the Vulcan reached for her. She selects Yes.

**Let's do this.**

Lucy raised an eyebrow before she felt her heartbeat. She holds her head in pain as a red aura surrounds her, causing glowing markings to pulsate all around her.

_"That's it. Come on. Come on! Can you feel it!? Power coursing through you!? I'll take care of everything! Just leave it to me, Lucy! I... am right here! Remember my name! For it is the name that will save you and enjoy the battles that you can't face alone!"_ A young man's voice resounded.

"Who... are you...!? What... IS your name...!?" Lucy grunted out.

"My name is...!" The voice trailed off before Lucy shouts it out.

"**SKEEEIIITH!**" Lucy roared as she explodes in power, blowing the Vulcan away. After recovering, the Vulcan looks at Lucy confused. It sees Lucy covered in the shadows of a crimson aura. When the aura disappears, she is seen in different clothes. She was wearing black armor which has spikes on her shoulders, purple clothing on her midrift, and a metallic tail from the top armor. She now had some kind of marks on her cheeks and her eyes are now red in color. "Heh. Look out, Fiore. Here comes the Terror of Death." Lucy, now Skeith, growled in delight.

**Terror of Death**

**Skeith**

**LV: 20**

**HP: 2,000**

**MP: 900**

**Strength: 60**

**Defense: 35**

**Dexterity: 55**

**Intelligence: 20**

**Wisdom: 15**

**Charisma: 10**

**Luck: 20**

(A/N 4) Lucy sees that she got a new skill from this.

**A new skill has been created through a special action.**

**The skill [Champion's Blessing] has been created.**

**Champion's Blessing**

**LV 1**

**50% till next level**

**In times of great need, a champion will always come to your side when called to help.**

**This skill allows you too contact other warriors of different realities and gain their power permanently. You can't use all their skills when you first awaken them. But like all other skills you have, you can gain them by leveling up with your new forms.**

**Number of Champions you are have: 1**

**Champions:**

**Terror of Death: Skeith**

Lucy was surprised at this. She just got a new power and it was a great one. She was now crying with tears of joy. "Oh the Gamer~ How I love thee~ Let me count the ways~" Lucy then got serious ready to fight.

Before the two could fight, they heard Natsu running, shouting, "Hey you big ape!" The two looked to see Natsu. "Where's Macao!? Tell me! Whoa!" Just then he slipped on the ice, on his head, and slid past both of them unceremoniously.

Lucy just looked at him with a deadpan and face palm. "Geez, that was so uncool Natsu… You need to be more mindful of your surroundings…"

"Spill it, monkey! Where's my friend?" Natsu asked the Vulcan who huffs in confusion. Lucy runs to Natsu. He looks at Lucy's armor but drops what he wants to say for now. "You understand me, right? He's a human man. Now tell me where he is." He ordered.

"Man?" The Vulcan repeated.

"That's right." Natsu nodded. "Where are you hiding him!?" He interrogated the Vulcan.

"Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?" Lucy lampshaded. The Vulacn points in a direction.

"Man!" The Vulcan exclaimed.

"Hey, I think he's gonna show me." Natsu said. He goes to where he sees the outside of the cave. "Macao!" He called before the Vulcan shoved Natsu out of the cave. "MONKEEEY!" Natsu shouted as he fell off the mountain.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, worried.

"No like man. Me like woman!" The Vulcan huffed out in an ape-like fashion.

"This is bad news... He can't survive out there...!" Lucy gasped. "Natsu!"

"Woman. Woman. Woman." The Vulcan repeated in a chant-like fashion then chuckles.

"Lucy. Let me handle this." Skeith ordered.

"Well, you're a champion..." Lucy replied as she does so.

"All right, you pervy monkey, you're going down." Skeith declared.

Cue: Vol. 1 Battle Theme (.hack/G.U.)

As the battle music begins, Skeith has Lucy's body pull out two swords from nowhere and hold them backhandedly. "Hey!" Skeith called the Vulcan, getting his attention. Before it could react, Skeith was right in front of the Vulcan. "**Gale Blade**!" He shouted before striking the Vulcan three times. One strike was a horizontal slash with Lucy's left hand, another strike was an upper slash, and the last strike was a downward slash that sent the Vulcan into the ground.

The Vulcan just slid back from the attack but didn't look to hurt.

**-200 HP**

They saw that only 200 HP was taken off him. "This ape's stronger than I thought," Skeith stated.

"Well I did just gain your power," Lucy said. She then thought of something. "Let me have control for second. I can give you back up."

"Okay, but make it fast," he says letting her.

Lucy pulled out another key, a golden one that looked like an axe. "**Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Tuaurus!**" Just then a minitour looking cow man, with a battle axe on it back appeared and shouted.

"He looks like he'll be a good help," Skeith stated.

"Cow?" the Vulcan asked.

"I should warn you, monkey boy," Lucy said smugly. "Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit I have a contract with~"

"Two power houses agents one~" Skeith said, impressed.

"Oh, wow, miss Lucy. I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come give me a smooch~?" Taurus asked, hearts in his eyes. Lucy facepalms.

"Oh yeah, and he's a big perv too..." Lucy sighed.

"Aaand good feelings about this are gone." Skeith sighed with Lucy.

"No touch my woman!" The Vulcan growled.

"YOUR woman? Them's fighting words, you MOO-nkey!" Taurus growled back.

"Let's get him!" Lucy ordered as she leapt towards the Vulcan, giving control back to Skeith.

Taurus pulls out his battle axe from his back and slammed it into to ground, sending a shock wave at the Vulcan. It dodged it and ran at them.

"He's fast for a big guy," Lucy stated. Both Taurus and Skeith got ready to attack, until Natsu came out of nowhere and kicked Taurus in the face sending him flying. "Natsu!?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT MORRON!?" Skeith shouted in anger and shock at the pinkest action.

Taurus then hit the ground and was out, his soul leaving his mouth. "Looks like this is the end for me…" his soul said.

"THAT WAS A GODDAMN EPIC FAIL!" both Lucy and Skeith shout at the same time at Taurus.

"Hey. So how come there are more monsters now than when I left?" Natsu asked.

"He's a friend, dummy! One of my spirits!" Lucy answered.

"That guy?" Natsu hummed in confusion while looking at the Vulcan.

"Not him! The bull!" Lucy clarified then realized something. "Wait a minute, how were you able to survive out there?"

"Happy came to save me." Natsu declared as he looks at Happy who was flying over both their heads. "Thanks, little buddy." He thanked.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy's okay?" Skeith asked using Lucy's voice.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation. He's my friend. I mean, duh." Natsu answered.

"You're right. It was totally wrong of me to compare the two." Skeith replied, still using Lucy's voice. The Vulcan growls and attacks Natsu.

"MY WOMAN!" The Vulcan roared as it attacks, but Natsu blocked the attack.

"You listen up. I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend." Natsu declared before the Vulcan kicks Natsu who blocks the attack, but was sent away. Natsu slid along the ground, but was fine on his feet. "Whether it's gramps and Mira, or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman." He said, surprising Lucy. The Vulcan, not caring about what Natsu has to say in the least, runs towards Natsu. "Happy and Lucy too. They're all my friends." He growled as a fire glyph appeared beneath his feet, making him power up. "...Which is why..." He trailed off before counterattacking the Vulcan with a foot of fire. "I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MACAO!" He roared before knocking the Vulcan away with an explosion of fire.

Skith whistled at what Natsu did. Just then icicles fell to the ground. The Vualcan got back up and roars. It then clapped it's hands together sending said icicles at Natsu. Skeith was cutting any that was coming at them. "Your ice attack has no effect on fire!" Natsu roars, the icicles melting on contact with Natsu, making steam. When it cleared, the Vulcan was hold Taurus' axe. "That's not good," Natsu stated.

"Damn, I didn't think he'd be smart enough to grab Taurus' axe," Lucy stated, knowing that this just got harder.

"Guess those 10 INT points it has aren't for nothing," Skeith stated, getting in a defensive stance.

"Please be careful Ms. Lucy…." Taurus stated, still out of it, but heart coming out from his head.

"Yeah? Well we can do it too!" Skeith exclaimed as he has Lucy put the twin swords back into the aether they came from, then from over her shoulder, pull out a large sword with multiple teeth all around the blade of this sword.

**Main Weapon Changed**

**Broadsword equipped!**

**Strength + 10**

**Dexterity - 10**

The Vulcan attacks Natsu with the axe, but he dodges. The Vulcan kept swinging the axe at Natsu, but Natsu kept dodging until he slipped on the ice again. As the Vulcan was about to finally cut Natsu with the axe, Skeith suddenly blocks with the sword he pulled out from over Lucy's shoulder with the sword's blade.

"Lucy!" Natsu gasped.

"Heh. You worried?" Skeith, with Lucy's voice, asked as the smaller blades of the sword start to move like a chainsaw. "Real cute of ya." He said as he growls while having Lucy push the Vulcan back, making it drop the axe. Skeith then has Lucy jump at the Vulcan before it had time to recover. "**Tiger Blitz!**" He shouted with Lucy's voice as he has Lucy swing the large sword in a diagonally downward left-bound direction before swinging the large sword in a diagonally upward left-bound direction, making a V slash. This was obviously stronger than the Gale Blade attack. The Vulcan screams in pain and stubbled back, confused and smoke coming off. The attack made it lose half it's health.

**-1,650 HP**

"Nice one Lucy!" Natsu complemented. He then punched his fit together, igniting them with his magic. "I'll finish this guy off!" He then jumps at the Vulcan. "Eat this! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" He hit the Valcan so hard, part f the mountain exploded. The smoke cleared and the Vulcan was upside down, beaten.

**-1,450 HP**

**Congratulations you have beaten this Dungeon's Boss.**

"We beat him!" Happy shouted in joy.

"Alright!" The three shouted in joy, high fiving each other.

Lucy then realized something. "Wait, didn't we need that monkey to tell use were your friend Macao is?"

"Oh." Natsu hummed in realization then chuckles. "Forgot about that."

"Well, I don't think he's gonna do much talking." Lucy pointed out. Just then, the Vulcan glows golden, making Lucy ready herself, but the light fades and shows a man navy blue hair, a white jacket, a black shirt, and brown pants.

"Macao!?" Natsu gasped.

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was actually your friend this whole time!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, he must have been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy replied.

"What do you mean 'taken over'?" Lucy asked.

"It must have used a possession spell on him. You see, Vulcans survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. They're evil body snatchers." Happy answered.

Lucy, Happy, and Natsu all treat his injuries. "It looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan finally got to him, though." Happy said.

Lucy took out a few healing potions to give to Macao. "I'm so glad I have first aid kits and health potions for this in my **[Invintory]** for situations like this."

"Lucy, sense you don't need me right now, I'm heading back to my world," Skeith told her. He then added, "One thing, I won't be able to always be called by your side, but you can still use my powers. I'll leave you the list of skills, powers and weapons you can use. Try and master them, and you can earn my **[Title]**."

Just then, Lucy's cloths turned back to normal and two pop up tabs appeared along with the others she got that she'll look at after they get back. "Thank you, I'll do my best."

Natsu wasn't paying attention to Lucy and got close to Macao in worry. "Macao! Don't you die on mr. Romeo's waiting for you. Open your eyes!"

Macao started groaning and waking up. "Natsu?" he asked.

"You're okay~" Natsu said in joy.

Lucy smiles and opens a potion. "Here, drink this, this will heal you fast."

"Ah... Sure." Macao complied as he does so. "But... I'm so pathetic. I defeated 19 of those brutes... but the 20th, that's the one that got me. I'm so angry with myself. I'm embarrassed to go home and face Romeo." He said.

"Don't be like that. Come on, man. You beat 19 monsters." Natsu brushed off.

"No way," Lucy said, impressed by Macao. "There were 20 of those giant, monkey monster, and you took the job all by yourself~?" Lucy looks above his head at his level and title.

**?**

**LV ? Macao**

"Oh, I can't see your **[Title]** or **[Level]**, meaning you're 50 levels over me," Lucy told Macao.

Macao looked confused at Lucy, then looked to Natsu and asked, "Hey, Natsu, who's the girl and what are they talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Lucy, the newest member of Fairy Tail," she greeted. "Nice to meet you~"

"And what she's talking is that she has powers that are based of those RPGs on those LGC," Natsu told him.

"Seriously? Jeez... You must've weirded out yourself..." Macao lampshaded, making Lucy puff her cheeks at him.

"Well, let's go home, Macao. Your little boy's been waiting for you." Natsu smiled at Macao who smiles back at Natsu.

'They're amazing... I can't even begin to compare to them...' Lucy thought with a grin. 'But I will work hard to be just as good as them~'

"Why are you grinning like that, Lucy? It's creepy..." Happy voiced his concern.

"I'll show you creepy. Watch your back...!" Lucy growled.

(On the ride back)

Lucy looks at what skills she obtained along with the clothes and weapons and was shocked about what she saw. "Wait. Are you serious!?" She gasped as she saw that she only obtained an exposed midriff and a black leather wardrobe. She also only obtained the twin swords from Skeith. "That cheepskate!" She exclaimed. She is complaining because she only obtained the following:

**Adept Rogue 1st Form clothes**

**Strike Piney Twin Swords - Used for your first journey as an Adept Rogue.**

**Skill: Gale Blade - Strike an enemy three times. Costs 10 MP.**

**Ability: Rengeki - After hitting an opponent enough times with normal attacks, a blue and purple ring will appear around the opponent only for you. Using a skill while the opponent is in this state will activate the ability, amplifying the Skill's power. Works only with Offensive Skills.**

**Ability: Hangeki - Can only be used against an opponent when they are using a Special Attack. The ability will automatically activate when you use an offensive skill of your own and stop their attack, interrupting them with your own attack. Works only with Offensive Skills.**

"What? You thought I was gonna give you all the crap I have right now?" Skeith asked as he appeared before her. He was a man with white hair and red marks on his cheeks as well as red eyes and the clothes that Lucy wore when Skeith gave her his power. "I told you, didn't I? You need to work to earn my **[Title].** And that includes Job Extentions." He declared.

"...I have so many questions right now." Lucy said.

"Well, we've got time." Skeith replied.

"First of all, how are you here?"

"That'd be because we champions take the forms of Afterimages. As Afterimages, we can talk to you after you unlock our power for the first time."

"Second of all, what's a Job Extention?"

"Oh, that won't come easy. You need to be at a certain level or above and you need to accept a certain quest. Once you clear it, say hello to a Job Extention. Then... You'll be one step closer to earning my **[Title]**."

"Third of all... Skeith isn't your real name, is it?"

"...What tipped you off?"

"Just a feeling I had. Which leads to my final question. Why Skeith and not your real name?" Lucy asked.

"Just wanted you to practice a certain phrase." The man no longer known as Skeith answered.

"Phrase?"

"The phrase spoken... will unleash the Adept Rogue's true power. The Adept Rogue is also a unique class. An Epitaph User."

"I see," Lucy said. "I guess when I get it, I'll be close?"

"Here," he said, typing. "We champions have a power we are give through **[The Gamer]**, the ability to make a **[Long Term Chain Quest]**." He finished typing and a new **[Quest]** tab appeared that was crimson box with grey outlines and white letters.

**Quest Alert**

**Title of a Champion:**

**Skeith's Challenge**

**I, Skeith, am challenging you to earn my title in this world you live in. You must finish one challenge after another to unlock more.**

**Chain 1: Obtain a certain level.**

Lucy accepts the quest then uses **[Observe]** on Skeith.

**LV: ?**

**Terror of Death**

**?**

'His name's hidden. I guess now that he knows that I know that his real name isn't Skeith, he's hiding his name from me...' Lucy thought. 'Not only that, but he's of a really high level... even though I can see his title. Maybe because I've heard of it...?'

"It's actually Haseo." The young man told, making Lucy huff in confusion. "My real name. It's Haseo."

**LV: ?**

**Terror of Death**

**Haseo**

Just then the cart was starting to slow down, meaning they were back. "Well this looks like your trip is over, I should get going."

"Well it was nice to meet you Haseo," Lucy stated, shaking his hand. "I hope to see you again."

"I'll see you again when I come to update the **[Quest]** for you," he said, shaking her hand. "We champions see a lot of potential in you. You might get a new champion soon; I have a feeling. For now, go give this world their version of the Terror of Death~"

"I will~" Lucy said. Haseo then vanished.

The cart finally stopped and Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Macao got out. It was now sunset when they got back. Natsu and Macao laughing.

"I still can't believe you can go in a cart now without throwing up your guts," Macao stated, laughing.

"Yeah, it's thanks to Lucy's power~" Natsu stated in joy. "No more motion sickness~ Thanks again Luce~"

"No trouble~" she said, smiling. "I'm just trying to help my teammate in any way I can~"

"Your powers might be ludicrous, but it is very useful and versatile~" Macao complemented. "Ever that potion you gave me helped, most my wounds are gone~"

"Thanks, and I'm glad you're feeling better."

The four Fairy Tail member walked back for a few minutes to find Romeo. They saw him, looking sad.

"Hey Romeo!" Natsu called out to the boy. He looked up and saw the four of them walking to them.

When he saw his dad, he jumped to him, hugging him, screaming in joy and sorrow, "Dad!" This caused them both to fall over on the ground, giving Macao a bump on the head. Lucy just shook her head but kept smiling. "You came back. I'm so sorry dad."

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry," Macao apologized to his son.

"I-I can handle it," Romeo told his father, hiccupping with his sobbing, "because I'm a wizard's son."

"Next time, those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say," Macao stated, Natsu, Happy and Lucy walking off, ""Can your old man defeat 19 monsters all by himself? Because mine can. Romeo just smiles and laughs.

Romeo then shouted to Natsu, Happy and Lucy. "Nastu! Happy! Thanks for your help!"

"No prob, kido," Natsu repied, waving back.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Lucy, thanks for helping to bring my daddy back to me!" Romeo thank her.

Lucy turned to look at him smiling and waving to him. "Remember, your dad is important to you, always chares ever moment you have with them~"

"I will~! I promise~!"

_"July 4th,"_ Lucy narrated/wrote. _"It was a sunny day, followed by a blizzard, but it ended up sunny again~ I will admit, the members of Fairy Tail may not be the most orthodox, but that just means that they're more of a family, be it blood or bond, with warm hearts, kindness and know how to have fun and fun to be around~ I might be the new girl of the guild, but I can't help it. I already love this guild and the people who call themselves members~!"_

**Quest Complete**

**The Quest "Of Monkeys and Men" has been completed.**

**Reward:**

**20,000 EXP.**

**25,000 jewels worth of gold**

**Find Romeo's father**

To be continued

**And that's chapter two. 31 freaking pages and almost 8,800 words. This might be one of the biggest chapters I've ever done.**

**Lucy: "That is pretty big."**

**Kaizoku: Well, you do realize that we might add more pages as we speak, right?**

**True, so let's finish this fast. I promised to tell you my Fanfiction page. It's Light He'arth, like my DeviantArt page. For those who are on DeviantArt and/or Wattpad, I'll leave a link to my page. Now that's over, it's time to go.**

**Lucy: "See you all next time~"**

**Kaizoku: Next time! Game 3: Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion! See you there!**

**Thank you for the name of the next chapter, I couldn't think of anything.**

**Please R&R**

A/N 1: Kaizoku: I felt like this could be a legit restriction.

Different worlds, different game mechanics.

A/N 2: This was one of the best speeches in the show, am I right?

A/N 3: … You know… I can see him doing this in the actual show if this happened…

A/N 4: We wanted to come up with a way to have other dimensions to be in the story, and we came up with this and two others that come later in the story.


	3. Chapter 3: Game 3: Infiltrate the Everlu

**Welcome everyone to the third instalment of Fairy Tail: Lucy's New Game. Man Kaizoku, this story's a hit over on Fanfiction.**

**Kaizoku: Is it really?**

**50 Favorites and 48 Followers in five months.**

**Kaizoku: That fast, huh? ...Wait. Fifty favorites and 48 followers? Wouldn't it be 48 Favorites if there were only 48 followers?**

**No, it actually makes it for you to Favorite and/or Follow a story. I know it's weird.**

**Happy: "Aye sir!"**

**Kaizoku: Oh, right! The guest! Happy! Welcome... *deep echoie voice* TO OUR LAIR! **

**Happy: "That was creepy…"**

**This guy knows where that came from, right? *points at Light* Right?**

**No comment. But anyways, Happy, if you may.**

**Happy: "Aye~! Light/Xara and Kaiz don't own Fairy Tail, The Gamer and any other series they use. They're just writing this for fun, and to make Lucy actually useful."**

**Kaizoku: Speaking of, I think Lucy heard you, Happy~**

**Happy: (Froze in fear and heard knuckles creaking)**

**Lucy: (Behind him, a killing aura around her that would make a Red Head proud) Actually useful huh…!?**

**I think we should start the chapter before we become witnesses to a murder.**

**Kaizoku: Right.**

Chapter 3: Game 3: Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion

During Lucy's time in Fairy Tail, she trained her Adept Rogue job, weapons, and skills. Sure enough, she leveled up to about 18. After that, she got a notification:

**Haseo has updated your Chain Quest.**

**Chain 2: Accept a Quest that a guildmate suggests to you and complete it.**

**Reward: Adept Rogue Job Extention**

**Adept Rogue 2nd Form clothes**

**Broad Sword**

**The Skill Tiger Blitz**

**A Mysterious Power**

She also obtained the following skills for her twin blades during all those quests she was doing:

**Sparrow Counter: Uppercut an enemy and shoot a slash wave of energy from swinging your twin blades. Costs 18 MP.**

**Sword Dance: Spin around in a dance like fashion while swinging your twin blades. Costs 12 MP.**

**Tri-Strike: A more powerful variation of Gale Blade. Costs 20 MP.**

That was going to be what our story is going to be about. Lucy was waking up in the new house she bought and was renting.

_"Hi, I'm Lucy,"_ Lucy wrote/narrated, _"a real-life wizard. LV 18, HP: 380, MP: 552, Strength: 20, Dexterity: 19, Intelligence: 24, Wisdom: 23, Charisma: 25, Luck: 27, Skill Points: 70." _Then the screen showed the city of Magnolia._ "And this beautiful city is Magnolia, a magnificent place full of magic and opportunities. Go right through the center of town, pass the lovely Kardia Cathedral, and you'll find the home of the city's only magical guild, Fairy Tail." _The screen again changed to how Lucy's new home._ "Oh, this cute little place, is my house, a real steal at 70,000 Jewels a month. Trust me~" _Lucy was getting cleaned up and ready for the day ahead._ "I love everything about it, from the tub, to all the floor space, to the amazing closets, not to mention the adorable little retro fireplace and stove. Isn't it just darling? I even bought cookbooks, turned them into the skill __**[Cooking]**__ and have it up to level 12 to actually use it~ But what I love most about it is…"_ She cut herself off when she saw Natsu and Happy in her room, and it was a complete mess. "MY BEDROOM!" She shouts out loud in shock. She then roundhouse kicked the two into the wall, hard, and leveling **[Unarmed Combat]** again up to level 12. "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU TWO MORONS!"

Natsu gets up with a kicked cheek. "Geez, I just came over to check out your new pad." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Oh yeah, well what you call checking out, I call barging in! And I'm pretty sure the police would call it breaking and entering." Lucy corrected.

"Come on, we were just trying to be friendly." Natsu tried to reason with.

"This is a serious invasion of my privacy." Lucy grumbled.

"Nice place you got here." Happy complimented while scratching one of Lucy's walls.

"Let's try and keep it that way, all right!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey, what's all this?" Natsu asked as he picks up some papers. Lucy gasps and kicks Natsu in the chin before swiping the papers.

"NOTHING!" Lucy shouted.

"So you just kicked me in the face over nothing?" Natsu raised his question.

"Yeah, maybe I would!" Lucy answered. "Now would you please just go home!?"

"Oh, but your place is way more exciting." Natsu denied.

"I hate boys..." Lucy sobbed.

"Um..." Haseo's voice hummed. "I'm a boy and I protect you."

Lucy just slumped, crying even harder. Why me….?"

A few minutes had passed, and Lucy was dressed and made tea for the three of them. "Look, I just moved in, and I don't mind you guys coming over, I just don't want you making a mess of my place. For now, sense you two did, I want you to drink your tea, say thanks, and get out? You got that, or do I need to give you a worse punishment?"

"Talk about coldhearted," Natsu stated.

"Ice cold," Happy agreed.

"Watch it, cat," Lucy warned.

Natsu then got an idea. "Hey, I know. Why don't you tell us about the thing after unlocking the **[Dungeon]**, those new cloths you were wearing in them and show me and Happy all those weird little key guys that you like to collect."

"For your information, they're called Celestial Spirits," Lucy corrected the last one.

"How many of these, 'Celestial Spirits' do you have contracts with?" Happy asked.

"Six so far," Lucy answered, showing them. "Not to brag or anything, but I even have a couple different types of them. I'll come back to that in a minute. As for what I was told when I unlocked a **[Dungeon]**, I can teleport to any location that's been marked on my map, even my new home~"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Natsu and Happy shouted in shock, their eyes popping out of their heads.

"Yeah, but I need to unlock the skill [Teleport] and I need it to be at least level 10 to teleport a party," she explained. "I just haven't been able to find a book for it."

"Your powers are so ludicrous but so awesome~" Natsu stated, stars in his eyes.

"What about the cloth change?" Happy asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I just select a set of clothes I want, and poof. They show up in place of the clothes I'm already wearing while the clothes I was wearing go back into my **[Inventory]**. But about the keys, the silver keys are the ones that you can find in the magic shops. I've got Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, and Lyra the Harp. But the gold ones are super rare. There are 12 total and they open the gates of the Zodiac. I've got Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and that last one is Cancer the Giant Crab." Lucy listed, making Natsu and Happy both gasp.

"Giant crab!?" Natsu gasped.

"Giant crab legs!" Happy joyfully exclaimed.

"I've never met anyone as obsessed with food as these two..." Haseo lampshaded.

"Tell me about it…" Lucy agreed. Then Lucy remembered. "That reminds me. I need to make a contract with the key I bought in Hargeon." Lucy got up and asked them. "I don't suppose you fellas are interested in seeing how a Celestial Wizard makes a contract with a Celestial Spirit?"

This made the two looked at her. "I hope it's not some grody blood pact," Happy (tried) to whisper to Natsu.

"Well, it sounds like a pain in the butt to me," Natsu (tried) to whisper back.

Lucy, annoyed at the two chuckleheads, spoke up, "Um, I can hear you, so leave my but out of this."

"Those two don't know the word subtlety if it came up and bit them…" Haseo lampshaded again.

Lucy got the key she was ready to contract with. "Alright, pay attention," she ordered. She the started the spell.**_ "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirit. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate."_** The spell started, and circus music was playing.**_ "Open. Gate of Canis Minor. Come, Nichola."_**The spell circle appeared, and a doorbell rang. The spirit came to Lucy… and it wasn't much.

Natsu, Happy and ever Haseo gasp. They then wave their hands saying, "Nice try."

"Shut up, I meant to do that!" Lucy exclaimed. The spirit looks at Lucy while shaking its entire body. The creature was entirely white except for the golden drill as its nose. Lucy hugs and embraces the creature. "Aww, you are such a cutie-patootie~" She swooned.

"...You think so?" Natsu asked.

"It doesn't take much magic power to get these little guys through the gate. So a lot of wizards actually keep them as pets." Lucy replied.

"You know, this whole pet thing doesn't sit well with me," Happy (tried) to whisper to Natsu.

"Not with a weird master like Loony here," Natsu (tried) to whisper back to Happy.

"... My name is Lucy and I can still hear you." Lucy declared. She then kneels down to Nikola. "Well, let's start working on our contract." She said to Nikola who mumbles something to Lucy. It seems to have said something along the lines of 'Very well'. "Are you free Mondays?" She asked. Nikola shakes his head no. Lucy writes it down. "Tuesdays?" Lucy keeps asking. Nikola nods. "Wednesdays?"

"This is boring..." Natsu grumbled. Happy agrees with a nod.

"Great, well, that just about does it~" Lucy said, making Nikola jump for joy.

"Well, that was pretty easy." Happy told.

"Yup." Natsu agreed.

"It may seem silly to you, but it's really important," Lucy started explaining. "You see, a Celestial Wizard's contract relies on the promise that's made between the wizard and the spirit, which is why I make it a point to always keep mt promises. Got it?"

"Oh, yeah…" Natsu says, not sounding all that impressed.

"Okay now, I just need to come up with a name," Lucy said, thinking a bit.

"Isn't it Nichola?" Happy asked.

"No, that's the species," Lucy answered him.

"Oh, I think I get it," Haseo stated. "So it's like a trust thing with these kinds of spirits when you give them a name."

Lucy silently tells Haseo that he has the right answer. "Oh, I know! Come here, Plue~!" Lucy called over the Nichola.

"Plue, huh?" Haseo, Natsu, and Happy repeated.

"I think it's like the cutest name ever~ Right, little Plue~?" Lucy asked the Nichola spirit who is now and forever more be named Plue.

"Are you sure he's cool with that?" Natsu questioned.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lucy asked back.

"So even though his sign is the little dog, he doesn't bark? That's kinda weird."

"And why doesn't he even LOOK like a dog?" Happy and Haseo raised their own questions.

Plue was dancing around and making Lucy asked, "Whoa, what's he doing?"

Natsu then replied to Plue, giving him a thumbs up, "Oh, man, you're right about that, Plue." Plue smiles and gives a thumbs up back.

Both Lucy and Haseo jaws dropped to the floor and asked, "WAIT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HIM!?"

Natsu then was staring at Lucy with an intense glance. "What is your deal…?" Lucy asked.

"Man, he's being creepy…" Haseo stated flatly.

Natsu stood straight up and told her, "Alright, then it's settled. Your both gonna be a part of our team."

"Go team~!" Happy shouted, jumping into the air.

"Your team?" Lucy and Haseo asked together.

"Aye~ Even thought everybody in the guild is allied to one another, some members that get along really well get together and form teams within the guild," Happy explained. "That way, jobs that may be too hard for one person to take can get done by a team."

"Awesome, let's do it~" Lucy agreed. "I'll form a new party and change my title for use to get three times the EXP~!" Natsu and Lucy fist bump and five each other. After that Lucy started to make a new party invite and changed her title from **[Celestial Mage]** to **[Fairy Tail Family Member]**.

"Cool~ So, you're gonna work with us?" Natsu asked.

"Yep, you have my word," Lucy answered.

"Right on~!" Happy cheered jumping with Plue.

Lucy finished forming the party, and Natsu and Happy joined. "Okay team, then let's get to work," Natsu ordered. "I've got our first job right here~"

"Alright~" Lucy said in joy taking in, missing the messing glint in on his face. "I need someone from the guildmate for a **[Quest]** I'm doing~ Now let's see what the **[Quest]** is. So it's in Shirotsume, huh? Whoa, 200,000 Jewels just for taking a book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue?"

"Should be a piece of cake, right?" Natsu asked.

"… Why do I not trust him right now…?" Haseo muttered to himself.

Lucy then see the note at the added. ""Please note: Everlue's a dirty old man who's currently looking for maids with blonde hair…!"" A dark aura surrounded both Lucy and Haseo after that was read, looking at the two chuckleheads.

Natsu and Happy didn't see it, so Natsu spoke, "We know a blond-haired girl, don't we?"

"Yep, and I bet we can find her a maid's uniform," Happy added.

"You…" Lucy started, activating **[Intimidation]** on both of them, and changing into Haseo's armor. With her anger and having the armor, she leveled up **[Intimidation]** five times to level 6. "TRICKED ME, YOU GODDAMN SNEAKY SNAKES!?" She then pulled out her weapons, adding to the intimidation, making go up another level. Natsu and Happy were now shaking in fear, and thought they saw a red hair female in armor behind Lucy.

"OH GOD! IT'S THE SECOND COMING OF ERZA!" Natsu shouted.

"RUUUN!" Happy screamed.

The two started running, or fly in Happy's case, out Lucy's window, Lucy giving chase shouting with Haseo, "GET BACK HERE AND REPENT FOR THIS ACTION YOU HAVE CAUSED!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" both Happy and Natsu shout in fear. (A/N 1)

(Later: Road to Shirotsume)

The three were on a hog pull carriage and Lucy asked in as sinisterly sweet voice, "Are you enjoying your carriage ride today, master~? Anything I can get for you~?" The reason for this?

"P-Please Goddess Lucy, I'm sorry for my transgressions…" Natsu pleaded forgiveness sickly, being kicked from the party until they get to Shirotsume. "Please let me back into the party… I'll do anything… Just please take away my motion sickness…"

"No, this is your punishment for abusing my trust…." Lucy said coldly, and using **[Intimidation]**, which raised to level 14 now, on him.

"Ugh... You monster..." Natsu groaned. "Oh god, I could use a barf bag right now..."

"Oh, hey, Natsu?" Lucy called.

"What's up?" Natsu called back.

"I was just wondering two things. One of which is why you picked me to join your team." Lucy said.

"'Cause you seem like a nice person despite being the second coming of Erza..." Natsu answered.

'Uh... Whoa, did I actually just get a compliment from this guy?' Lucy wondered.

"But you're just so weird..."

'The fire eater with a talking cat thinks I'M weird!?' Lucy exclaimed. "That reminds me. Who's this Erza you keep talking about?"

Both Natsu and Happy stiffened in fear. "S-She's the strongest woman in the guild…" they answered. "Let's drop the subject…"

"Fine, I'll drop it for now, I'm so happy to start my fist ever Guild Mission," Lucy said smiling. "I know I'll make this **[Quest]** go off without a hitch~"

"Really?" Happy asked, looking at her. "I thought you were upset about it?"

"Yeah, I was mad at first, but if this perv likes pretty girls, I'm perfect for the job, right~?" Lucy said.

"Well... all you humans kind of look alike to me." Happy replied.

"I think it's time we worked out our pay scale. Since I'm doing all the work, I think we should split the reward 80, 10, and 10." Lucy declared, herself being the 80 percent.

"You only want 10%?" Happy raised his question.

"I'M THE 80!" Lucy shouted.

(Transition)

Happy and Plue were both seen sitting on purple cushions while Happy was sipping on tea. He then turns to the camera. "Then..." He trailed off.

(End of Transition)

The three make it to the town of Shirotsume. Lucy had let Natsu back into the party. "That's the last time I'll betray your trust…" Natsu groans.

"Why don't I believe you…?" Lucy and Haseo stated flatly.

"Man, I'm starving…" Natsu stated.

"I would ask if you could eat your own fire, but I think it doesn't work like that," Lucy said, thinking about it.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea. Why don't you eat Plue or your cow while we're at it?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"Why would she do something like that?" Haseo asked back.

"Why would I do something like that!?" Lucy repeated Haseo's question.

"It's kind of the same thing." Natsu replied.

"So let me get this straight. You can eat fire, but not your own?" Lucy raised her question.

"That's kind of lame." Haseo lampshaded.

The group then finds a Restaurant, which now was marked on Lucy's map. "Whoa, let's stop and get a bite," Natsu suggested.

"Sure," Lucy agreed. "I'll join you in a few minutes ad join you. I need to see if they have anything I can use and buy something very quickly." She then heads off to the other store to add to her map and get what she needs.

"What is it with her?" Natsu asked, confused. "We should be eating together as a team."

"Oh well," Happy said.

The two were eating a lot of meat dishes. "Be sure that you save all the fat stuff for Lucy," Natsu stated.

"Yeah, from the look of her, that's what she like the most," Happy stated.

"I would be insulted by what you two are talking about," Lucy said from behind the two, back from what she needed to do. "But my powers make it so I'll never gain weight and stay the same shape~"

Natsu looked to see her. "Hey. Lucy?" he asked, seeing her in a maid outfit.

"Like what you see~?" she teased the boy, using her high **[Charisma]** stats. "I wanted to be prepared, so I went to look for magic shops for items and keys and as well as a cloths store for this~ It's actually a battle maid's outfit~ I can hide blades and what not in it, and gives my **[Strength]** and **[Dexterity]** a boost~" Natsu and Happy look at her with shock in their faces. "Have you had enough food, master? Or shall I bring you some more? Your wish is my command~" Lucy kept teasing the two.

"What do we do?" Happy asked, (trying) to whisper to Natsu. "We were looking about the costume… but she took it seriously."

"I guess we're just gonna have to go along with it," Natsu (tried) to whisper back to Happy. "Don't say anything, okay?"

"I can hear you…!" Lucy growled, pulling out four knives in each of her hands, in between her fingers. "Let me show you how useful it is~" She added in a sickly-sweet tone, **[Intimidation]** activated, and making the two boys sweat in fear. A few minutes later Happy and Natsu were up agents the wall, knives outlining them, both shaking in fear and pale as ghosts. Lucy gained the skill **[Knife Throwing]** and leveling it up to level 3 and gaining two points in in DEX. Lucy was now smiling cheerfully. "Now let's head to our client's location, okay~?" she asked, already walking ahead.

"A-Aye ma'am…" Natsu and Happy agreed in fear.

(Client's Location)

The group where in a fancy mansion and where inside one of the rooms, talking to them and his wife. "My name's Kaby Melon," the client, Kaby, introduced. "Pleased to meet you."

"He said melon..." Happy gasped.

"Oh, man, you have a tasty name..." Natsu drooled.

"Quit being rude, guys." Lucy scolded. Kaby laughs it off.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot." Kaby assured.

'Why does his name sound familiar?' Lucy wondered.

"Well, first things first. Allow me to tell you about your job." Kaby started, getting the trio's attention. "It's pretty straight forward, really. Duke Everlue has a book called 'Daybreak' in his possession. I would like you to burn it for me." He asked of.

"No prob. I'll burn the whole place down if you want~" Natsu declared as he has fire on top of a finger.

"He likes fire~" Happy said.

"I'm not going to jail for arson because of the two of you." Lucy gritted. "May I ask why, sir?" She asked Kaby.

"For 200,000 Jewel, who the heck cares?" Natsu huffed, arms crossed.

"The reward has been raised to 2 million." Kaby suddenly told.

This shocked all four of them and shouted in unison, "HUH!? 2 MILLION!?"

**[The Gamer]** heard this and updated the money reward and even the EXP another tab added.

**The quest "Mansion Stealth Infiltration" has been updated.**

**Mansion Stealth Infiltration**

**Your client wants you to take a book from Duke Everlue.**

**Reward:**

**20,000 EXP - 200,000 EXP**

**200,000 Jewels - 2,000,000 Jewels**

**Fail Penalty:**

**15,000 EXP**

**1,000 Jewels worth of gold**

**Due to getting lucky in finding a quest that the rewards increased before you knew it did, your luck has gone up by 1 X3 (For Lucy, Natsu and Happy)**

"I'm sorry," Kaby apologized to them, "I thought you were aware the amount had changed."

"2 Million split three ways?" Natsu asked, still trying to wrap his head around it still. "Wow! I stink at math, but that's a lot!"

"Wait, I got it," Happy called, out, still in shock. "I get 1 million, you get 1 million, and Lucy gets all the rest."

The twos brains were frying, smoke coming from their ears from thinking to hard, Natsu giving a thumbs up to Happy, who was doing the same and said, "That sure sounds fair to me."

"Aye," Happy agreed.

That made Lucy enrage by the two trying to swindle her out of the reward, pulling out her knives again from her outfit, and throwing them at the two morons, who were dodging for dear life, shouting, "THAT LEAVES ME WITH NOTHING YOU TWO MORONIC IDIOTS! ARE YOU TRYING TO CHEAT ME OUT OF THE REWARD!?" Her **[Knife Throwing]** skill leveled up two more times to level 5 and gaining one points in in DEX. After Lucy calmed down, she asked Kaby, "Why'd you raise the reward?"

"Well, because it means that much to me. That book must be destroyed, no matter the cost." Kaby answered. Natsu gets his head on fire, shocking Lucy.

"Oh yeah! I am fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed, the fires extinguished. He then grabs Lucy's arm and starts running with Happy following them. "Let's do this, Lucy!"

"Aye~!" Happy cheered.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Lucy ordered.

(Duke Everlue's Mansion)

The trio made it to the mansion, Lucy in front of the gate, Natsu and Happy watch behind trees.

"Excuse me~" Lucy called out cutesy, using **[Acting]** which leveled up to level five during the day. "I hear you had an opening for a maid position~ Hello~?" Lucy on the inside was smiling smugly and thought, 'Wow this geezer with my looks, **[Acting]**, **[Charisma]**, and, if I have to, **[Luck]**, burn some book, and collect 2 million Jewels~ I love my life and the gamer~"

Natsu and Happy were hiding in the trees. "Don't screw up, okay?" Natsu whispered.

"Break a leg!" Happy quietly wished her luck.

Just then, the ground behind Lucy started to bulge up and out came a 'Maid' if you can even call them that…

"So you're a maid?" they asked.

"I am," Lucy answered, crusting to them.

"I assume you're here 'cause you saw the ad," the giant woman stated, "that the master placed in the paper."

Just then the man they were looking for, Duke Everlue, appeared from the ground, laughing, "Boyoyoyo~ Did I hear someone say "Master"?"

Lucy cringed internally. 'More like monster…' she thought. She bows again, being a charming, polite woman.

"Let's see here," Everlue stated, looking at Lucy.

"Well I hope you like what you see~" she said, activating all the skills and her **[Charisma]** and **[Luck]** to try to charm her. The stare he was giving her made Lucy cringed internally again. 'Remember Lucy, this is for the **[Quest]**. You can do this Lucy, you can do this.'

Everlue looked away and told her, "I'll pass. Now scram, ugly."

When he said that, Lucy was still the same pose, but an arrow with the Japanese kanji for "Ugly" hit her on the back, making her get angry. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say…?" she asked, straining not to show her anger, but was shaking with it.

The maid picked up Lucy from the color of her uniform and told her, "You heard the man. Get going ugly."

Another arrow hit her, making her anger rise even higher, starting to lose control of her façade.

"Sorry, but a man of my standing has certain standards to uphold." Duke Everlue declared before four more ugly maids showed up from the earth. "That's why I only hire the fairest of the fair." He told, shocking Lucy even more as the four maids comfort Duke Everlue.

"Huh? Oh, you're the best, master~" One of the maids complimented.

"I've never met such a kind-hearted man~" Another maid said.

"I think you're the sweetest guy alive~" A third maid told.

"Why don't you run along home, ugly?" The fourth maid insulted Lucy, a third arrow hitting her noggin.

Lucy's rage was unleashed from that last one, she activated **[Intimidation]** and pulled out knives from her uniform, for the third time that day. "YOU CALL ME UGLY BUT ALL SIX OF YOU HAVE FACES ONLY A MOTHER COULD LOVE AND THAT'S BEING GENOROUES!"

"H-How dare you!" Duke Everlue exclaimed. "Apprehend her, my maids!" He commanded.

Since Lucy's out of control right now, Haseo has to stay calm and use [Observe] for her.

**Name: Duke Everlue**

**Title Occupation: Cruel Duke**

**LV 24**

**HP: 900**

**MP: 900**

**Strength: 30**

**Dexterity: 30**

**Intelligence: 30**

**Wisdom: 30**

**Charisma: 0**

**Luck: 0**

**Name: Virgo**

**Title Occupation: ?**

**LV ?**

**HP: ?**

**MP: ?**

**Strength: ?**

**Dexterity: ?**

**Intelligence: ?**

**Wisdom: ?**

**Charisma: ?**

**Luck: ?**

**Name: Maid 1**

**Title Occupation: Duke's Maid**

**LV 20**

**HP: 1,225**

**MP: 225**

**Strength: 35**

**Dexterity: 35**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Wisdom: 15**

**Charisma: 0**

**Luck: 0**

**Name: Maid 2**

**Title Occupation: Duke's Maid**

**LV 20**

**HP: 1,225**

**MP: 225**

**Strength: 35**

**Dexterity: 35**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Wisdom: 15**

**Charisma: 0**

**Luck: 0**

**Name: Maid 3**

**Title Occupation: Duke's Maid**

**LV 20**

**HP: 1,225**

**MP: 225**

**Strength: 35**

**Dexterity: 35**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Wisdom: 15**

**Charisma: 0**

**Luck: 0**

**Name: Maid 4**

**Title Occupation: Duke's Maid**

**LV 20**

**HP: 1,225**

**MP: 225**

**Strength: 35**

**Dexterity: 35**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Wisdom: 15**

**Charisma: 0**

**Luck: 0**

Lucy had gotten away away from the other maids, but she did gain 600,000 EXP, 40,000 from each and the multiplier from **[Fairy Tail Family Member]** title for having her, Natsu and Happy being in the party. They also gained the EXP as well.

The three had gone into the forest, Lucy punching a tree in anger.

"Just couldn't do it, huh?" Natsu asked.

"I tried! But that idiot would know beauty if it bit him in the behind!" Lucy shouted.

"Uh-huh." Happy huffed out.

"This stinks!" Lucy roars in anger and made the tree knock over. She then got three tabs.

**You lost 150 HP**

**Due to knocking over a tree with your own might your strength has increased by 1 X5**

**A new skill has been created through a special action.**

**The skill [Physical Endurance] has been created.**

**Physical Endurance**

**LV 1**

**38.59% till next level**

**Your body is like rock or steel. The more you train it, the stronger you be. This skill makes it so you take less damage from the environment or enemies. Physical Damage X 0.05 you take.**

Thanks to **[Gamer's Body]** nothing was broken, but Lucy still shook the pain out of her hand. "Even though that was dumb, I got some new good things from it, that's nice to know."

"Okay. I guess we'll have to resort to old Plan T!" Natsu declared.

"Yeah, that big fat jerk's gonna pay for this!" Lucy added. "...What's Plan T?" She asked.

"Take Them by Storm!" Happy answered.

"That's not a plan!" Lucy exclaimed.

Haseo just facepalmed. "These idiots…"

(Few minutes later: Top of Duke Everlue's Mansion)

Natsu melted the glass to one of the windows to unlock it. Lucy coming up with Happy.

"Whoopsie daisy," Happy stated, letting Lucy go.

"Thanks for all the help Happy," Lucy thanked.

"Aye~"

"Geez…" Natsu groans in complaint. "This isn't taking 'em by storm, you know. I think we should have just busted right in through the front door."

"I told you before, I'm not going to jail because of you two morons," Lucy stated. "There's a time and a place for that, and that's not here or now. Besides, we might get a stealth skill or something."

"Yeah, but I thought you were out to get revenge on this guy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I'll get my revenge~ Bot only am I gonna burn his book, I'm going to set all kinds of traps and pranks around the mansion to humiliate the guy~ Maybe even put super spicy hot sauce on his toothbrush~ If I gain skills from that, I'll be even happier~!" Lucy explained, then started cackling like a mad woman.

"That is totally gross..." Natsu gasped.

"Totally." Happy replied.

The group then gets inside and see the room they are in. "Whoa, is this some kind of weird storageroom?" She sees things to make traps and pranks in here and gets them to be used.

Happy tried to scare Lucy with a skull mask on his face but didn't even work due to her powers. "Check me out~!"

"Yeah, you're looking fierce Happy~" Natsu told him, Lucy and Haseo rolling their eyes.

The next few minutes was spent looking throught each room, trying to find the book, and setting up pranks and traps in the rooms that didn't have it. They did earn three skills then.

**A new skill has been created through a special action.**

**The skill [Stealth] has been created.**

**Stealth**

**LV 1**

**1.08% till next level**

**In some areas, taking the quiet road can be the best way, even if it'll take longer. This skill helps you get around quietly to get what you need. Chance of being found 0.05% X DEX X LUC**

**A new skill has been created through a special action.**

**The skill [Tarp Building] has been created.**

**Tarp Building**

**LV 1**

**2.20% till next level**

**The art of trap making can come in many uses. From getting food, to capturing someone. This skill helps you build traps. 5% chance of traps working**

**A new skill has been created through a special action.**

**The skill [Pranking] has been created.**

**Pranking**

**LV 1**

**0.89% till next level**

**You want someone to be laughed at. Prank them. This skill ca help with that someone you want to humiliate. 5% chance of a prank to work. Pranking can be combined with Trap Making.**

They get to a grand hallway. "Are we gonna have to search every room in this whole stinking place?" Natsu asked.

"Well, yeah." Lucy answered.

"I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is." Natsu declared.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, hopping.

"Kind of the whole idea here is not to be seen, you dummy. You've got to be stealthy. Like a ninja." Lucy told, using the ninjutsu gesture for emphasis. Natsu drools.

"Like a real ninja..." Natsu droned.

"What's going on inside that head of his?" Haseo asked. Just then, the four ugly maids appeared behind Natsu.

"Intruder alert, Virgo!" The four maids alerted. Virgo then appeared.

"Let's crush 'em, girls." Virgo ordered.

"Happy! Try to scare them!" Lucy ordered. Happy does his scariest roar, scaring the four ugly maids. Natsu then punches them all away with a fist of fire.

"NINJA POWER!" Natsu shouted.

"**Flying Virgo Attack!**" Virgo roared as she belly flops on top of Natsu.

"Oh no," Happy shouted in fear.

"I wouldn't be too worried about him," Lucy stated. "Also, you can take the mask off now."

Just then Natsu lifted up Virgo and threw her in the air. He then activated his magic on his feet and kicked her to the first floor, making a battle cry. After beating them they all gained another 600,000 EXP and Happy leveling up to Level 15.

**Happy has Leveled Up!**

**LV 14 - LV 15**

"We mustn't let ourselves be discovered. We are ninja." Natsu declared, his scarf being his ninja mask.

"Ninja!" Happy agreed, the both of them doing the ninja gesture.

"Ninjas are suppose to be quiet. Come on..." Haseo groaned.

"These two wouldn't know quite if it came up and bit them on the ass…" Lucy groaned, facepalming.

The group finally found the library of the mansion. And there were a lot of them. "Whoa, there are many books in this library," Natsu stated, sounding like a wise man.

"Aye, there are indeed," Happy agreed, sounding the same.

"Wow, who would have thought that Everlue's a major bookworm?" Lucy asked.

"Let's start looking!" Natsu shouted, jumping for joy.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed jumping as well.

"Okay, look for a book that should be glowing due to **[The Gamer]** because it's the **[Quest]** objective," Lucy explained.

They look, but they see that they couldn't find it. "Ugh. How is this so hard? How are we ever gonna find one stupid book in this place?" Lucy grumbled.

"Ooh, this one has lots of pictures~!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Look, it's a book on fish!" Happy declared, pulling out a book on fish. Natsu suddenly finds a glowing book.

"Check out this one, it's sparkly~!" Natsu asked of. Happy laughs as he jumps.

"Would you guys get serious and find the book we need!?" Lucy ordered. She then gasps and sees that the objective is in Natsu's hands. "It's Daybreak!"

"Have we been here that long?" Happy asked.

"No, I'm saying Natsu found it!" Lucy answered.

"Natsu found it!" Happy repeated.

"I did?" Natsu gasped.

"2 Million Jewel here we come~" Lucy satated in joy, almost done with the mission and Haseo's **[Quest]**.

"Let's spark it up," Natsu stated, setting his hand on fire.

"That was so easy~" Happy stated.

Just then, Lucy saw two things about the book and took it from Natsu. "Hold on a second, I didn't realize this was written by Kemu Zaleon~"

"Zale-what?" Natsu asked in confusion.

Zaleon was a great wizard and am even greater novelist," Lucy explained. "I'm a fan of his works. I thought I read all of his works, but this must have been one that never got published."

"Oh, yeah, who cares?" Natsu asked, setting his pointer finger on fire. "It all burns the same to me."

"No you moron, there's something else about the book too," she told him, showing a tab on it. It read:

**Secret Quest Unlocked**

**Secret of Daybreak**

**The late great wizard novelist Kemu Zaleon, but he left a secret in it.**

**Will you find his secret?**

**Y/N**

**Secret Quest**

**Secret Quest are Quest that only appear in main Quest you take, taking these can give you more prizes to the Main Quest you take, or unlock new items.**

Lucy taps the **Y** button. "Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice suddenly echoed before Duke Everlue appeared from the ground. "So you little thieves are looking to pilfer Daybreak from me, are you!?" He asked. "Boyoyoyo." He laughed as he lands.

"Well, that's what you get for taking on that **[Secret Quest]** thing." Natsu grumbled, pointing at Duke Everlue and looking at Lucy.

"Hey, this could be important," Lucy stated. "Never leave anything to chance. You never know."

"Don't you think it's been way easier just to come in through the door?" Happy asked Duke Everlue.

"I don't know what this, Secret Quest is about, but I knew all you lowlife wizard types were coming around here to take something of mine, and setting up all those traps and pranks in my own mansion. I never would have guessed it was that stupid book."

"Stupid?" Natsu asked.

'This book must be important if the client is willing to pay so much to destroy it," Lucy thought. 'And the **[Secret Quest]** to learn what's inside it. So I'm confused, why is Everlue saying all this about the book?' Lucy then turned away from him. "I guess this can work. If you don't like it, I can take it off your hands. I'll take good care of it."

"It's mine!" Everlue shouted in anger at Lucy. "You can't have it! So get your grubby hands off!"

"You are really greedy, you know that…" Lucy lampshaded.

"Shut your trap, ugly," Everlue told her, picking his nose.

Luse was hit by an arrow again, making her angry. "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU GREEDY PIGMAN!"

"Will you forget that stupid **[Secret Quest]**, had over that book, and let me get this over with?" Natsu asked Lucy, setting his palm on fire.

"No way!" Lucy shouted. "It must be important if my powers made a **[Secret Quest]** on it."

Natsu looked to her in anger and shouted, "Lucy, this is our job!"

Lucy then sat on the floor, shocking all three guys. "Well at least let me read it first and figure it out!"

"READ IT!? NOW!?" The three exclaimed.

"I've had enough. How dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions. Now, come forth, Vanish Brothers!" Duke Everlue ordered. The bookshelves open, revealing two men. One short in white clothing with a giant frying pan, the other being taller with a blue jacket. They each have a band on one of their arms as well, those bands having a wolf insignia with a big S on them.

"You called upon us, sir?" the shot man asked.

"Can you believe that these little punks are from the Fairy Tail Guild?" the tall man asked. "Talk about a bunch of runts."

"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves," Happy pointed out. "It's a mercenary guild."

Natsu punched his fist in his palm and asked, "So, you got bodyguards, do you?"

Lucy was reading the book and was surprised. "Oh wow." She might be figuring it out.

"Boyoyoyo, the Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game," Everlue stated. "Say your prayers, thieves."

Lucy got up, and told Natsu, "Hey, try and hold them off for a while. **[The Gamer]** was right, this book does hold secrets in it."

"Right," Natsu agreed. Lucy then ran off through the door to get the rest of the secrets in Daybreak.

"How long do you think he can hold them off?" Haseo asked Lucy.

"Not sure. I just hope I can see him alive by the end of it all..." Lucy answered.

"You'll know when you get the EXP from when Natsu beats those chumps," Haseo stated.

(Back with Natsu and Happy)

'A secret?' Everlue asked in his head. 'It must have slipped by me somehow. It could be a treasure map or something.' He then started to sink into the ground and ordered the two Vanish Brothers, "I'm going after the girl! Make sure pink hair doesn't leave here in one piece!" He was then fully underground.

"Yes sir," the Vanish Brothers replied dutifully.

Natsu turned to happy and told him, "Happy, go on and help Lucy."

"Are you sure you don't need he here?" Happy asked back. "I did just leveled up."

"No," he answered, stretching, ready for a fight. "Thanks, but I'll be just fine."

Happy flew off to help Lucy, knowing Natsu would be fine. The bigger of the Vanish Brothers then said, "Whoa, you sure talk big for such a little guy."

"Perhaps we should put him in his place." The shorter of the two brothers suggested. "So you're a fire wizard..." He brought up.

"Yeah, but how'd you know that?" Natsu asked.

"We saw the fire around your legs when you were fighting Virgo." The bigger brother answered.

"So it's obvious that you're an Ability Type Wizard." The shorter brother told.

Let me explain! An Ability Type Wizard uses magic that flows through their body. A Wzard like Lucy, who uses items they've collected, is called a Holder Type Wizard. Although, she can be able to use ability type magic with her powers.

"So I guess you know happens when you play with fire!?" Natsu stated, igniting his whole body and sending them to his fists. "YOU GET BURNED!" he then charged at them.

He attacks but the short brother took the pan off his back and absorbed Natsu's fire with it. "I'm sorry to break it to you, kid, but fighting fire wizards is something we do well." He the kicked Natsu back and added. "Very well."

The big guy then jumped into the air and tried to kick Natsu, but he managed to dodge, but the smaller brother appeared and hit him with the pan through the doors onto the tongue of the giant statue Everlue, landing on his feet.

"Fairy Tail may be a big-time guild and all, but you pathetic wizaeds are no match for trained mercenaries like us," the bigger brother told Natsu.

Natsu just laughed at them, smirking a well. "Ha, if that's your best, then you're dead wrong."

"Whoa," the bigger brother started, getting angry at Natsu, "this kid really thinks he can beat us?"

"Do you happen to know what a wizard's greatest weakness is?" the smaller brother asked.

"Uh, is it motion sickness? If so, my friend Luce took that away with her power, **[The Gamer]**," Natsu told them, making the big guy even angrier and the smaller one sweat from embarrassment.

"Um… I think that might have been more of a personal problem…" the smaller brother stated.

"Is he making fun of us…!?" the bigger bother growled in anger.

"Their weakness is... their bodies!" The shorter brother answered his own question as he attacks Natsu with his frying pan, breaking the tongue part of the statue as Natsu dodges. "Since wizards have to focus so intensely on honing their mental abilities..." He trailed off before the bigger brother attacks Natsu who dodges again, allowing the bigger brother to break a part of the wall.

"They neglect to train their bodies, which leaves them physically weak!" The bigger brother continued. The shorter brother and Natsu land on the ground.

"On the other hand, we focus on our physical abilities." The shorter brother told before the bigger brother lands next to the shorter brother.

"So we have more power and speed than you." The bigger brother boasted.

"Oh, I am so scared," Natsu mocked the two brothers. He then gave them both a double 'come at me' hand gestor. "Now stop your blabbing and let's dance."

The bothers looked really annoyed at Natsu, and the bigger on asked, "Hey, bro, combo attack?"

"Sounds good," he agreed, bring the pan in front of him and his brother jumping on it.

"**Heaven and Earth annihilation!**" both brothers called out in unison.

"Bring it on!" Naytsi challenged.

(Back with Lucy)

She had found an underground water way reading Daybreak with magic glass called Wind-Reader Glasses that she took from her **[Inventory]**. These allow her to read at mind-boggling speeds. Haseo was standing guard to warn Lucy for Everlue and his goons.

"That's amazing," Lucy stated.

"You find something Lucy?" Haseo asked.

"Yeah, this book does hold a major secret in it," she answered.

Just then, Everlue appeared from the metal, shocking the two, and grabbing Lucy's arms, making it so she can't grab anything. 'Damn,' both though, 'I didn't think he'd break though metal!'

"Well then, please share," Everlue ordered Lucy. "Secrets don't make friends, you know."

"Shut it you goddamn asshole," Lucy groaned out, trying to get free and/or get something from her **[Inventory]**. "A man like you doesn't deserve to know what's in this book! You're a goddamn enemy monster of literature!" She tried to reach for her **[Inventory]**. 'Almost there…!'

(Back with Natsu)

Both Vanish Brothers were screaming, getting ready to fight, then the younger brother then sent his bother into the air, making Nasu look up.

"_Look towards Heaven and I strike from the Earth!_" the smaller brother chanted, appearing in fronton of Natsu. He hit him with his pan, making Natsu fly back. Natsu recovered and changed directions now looking at the smaller brother.

"_Look towards Earth and we strike from Heaven!_" the bigger brother chanted, appearing in above Natsu. He then dropped kick Natsu to the ground making a dust clod appear.

Now bother brothers were standing together, the smaller in front, bigger in back, mirroring each other. "You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers," the smaller one stated, "the Heaven and Earth annihilation technique."

"It's a force that very few are able to survive," the bigger brother added.

The dust cleared and Natsu was up, and was fine only losing 200 HP. "Guess I'm one of the few," he stated, not impressed. "Sorry, guys."

"No way," both brothers say in shock and a bit of fear.

Natsu then punched his fists together and put them to his mouth, "Now, I'm gonna blow you away! **Fire Dragon Roar!**" he shouted sending a giant torrent of flames at them.

The smaller bother had the pan out, getting all the fire, while the bigger brother asked Natsu, "Ha, fire magic?"

"We've got him," the smaller brother stated. All the fire then went into the pan. "**Flame Cooking!** You see my frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles their strength… right back at you!" He then spun it the pan the other way and sent the fire right back at Natsu.

"Now he's a flame-cooked fairy," the bigger brother stated, feeling confident in their victory.

"Goodbye, kid" the smaller brother stated.

Just then Natsu ate all the flames that were sent back at him, shocking and scaring the two brothers. "No!" they both shout in fear, knowing that wasn't good.

"Oh yeah," Natsu stated, his stats doubling for right now, and his HP and MP fully restored. "Now I've got some fire in my belly~!" Natsu then punched his fists again, about to show a new move. "Let me show you something." He then jumped at the two brothers, fire coming off his arms like wings. "**Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**" The attack was so strong, the explosion blew out all the windows in the mansion and it was seen in town. Now both brothers were cooked and out cold. Natsu turned and asked, "Uh-oh, did I over do it again?" He then saw a tab that said that he and the rest of the party got 90,000,000 EXP, 15,000,000 for each brother, and X3 for Lucy's **[Title]**. All three leveling up. "Well, Lucy might be happy about this~" He added smiling his dragon smile.

**Natsu Dragneel has Leveled Up**

**LV 21 - LV 22**

**Lucy Heartfilia has Leveled Up**

**LV 18 - LV 21**

**Happy the Cat has Leveled Up**

**LV 15 - LV 20**

To be continued

**And that's the chapter everyone.**

**Kaizoku: Indeed. I'm surprised you did the rest by yourself...**

**Happy: "Aye."**

**What, I was just working and I saw that we were close to the end so I just wanted to finish it fast. We got this done in around a week.**

**Happy: "Aye sir!"**

**Kaizoku: Hey. I'm not gonna complain.**

**Happy: "Aye sir!"**

**Right, so let's get this over with, we'll see you all next time.**

**Happy: "Next chapter: Secret Mission! Dear Kaby!"**

**See you all next time.**

**Kaizoku: Please continue to read as Lucy summon a barber~!**

**Please R&R**

A/N 1: I think I like this change in the story, Lucy actually be able to be like Erza.

Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's page: deviantart kaizokuoniiorewanaru


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Mission! Dear Kaby!

**Hello everyone to the fourth chapter of Fairy Tail: Lucy's New Game. With me is my cowriter and friend, Kaizokuoniiorewanaru.**

**Kaizoku: I AM HERE!**

**MHA. You have class my friend.**

**Kaizoku: I have you to thank for it, partially.**

**(Looks at him in confusion) Me? How did I get you into it?**

**Kaizoku: It was a while back... You suggested it to me.**

**Aquarius: "(Uncaring tone) Cool story, bro."**

**Oh, hey, it's the Tsundere Mermaid.**

**Aquarius: "(Meancing) Huuuh?"**

**You heard me, you're a Tsundere, Tsundere Mermaid. And if you attack me, it only proves my point.**

**Aquarius: "...These two don't own anything. They just own the changes. (Leaves)"**

**Guess she couldn't handle the truth.**

**Kaizoku: That or she just had enough of us right now.**

**(Shrugs) Maybe, anyways, onto the story.**

Chapter 4: Secret Mission! Dear Kaby!

Both of the Vanish Brothers were on throu ground, beaten, the smaller one asking, groaning, "W-Were we beaten by a fire wizard?"

"Hey bro," the bigger brother started, also groaning, "tell me when the room stops spinning, 'kay?"

The whole hall was a mess after the explosion. Natsu was looking at the two. "That'll teach you," he stated. He then looked to the level up tab he got. "Thanks for the EXP though, helped us a lot~" He then turned away from them "Now then, guess I'd better go and find Lucy. These merchant fairies are toast." He started walking away.

"We're mercenaries…" the brothers groaned out.

Natsu didn't notice Viro's eyes glowing.

(With Lucy)

Lucy was still trying to break free of Everlue, still trying to get to her **[Invintory]**.

"Enemy monster of literature?" Everlue asked her. "My massive collection of books and art only prove I'm culture's greatest friends!"

"Yeah right, and those goddamn ugly maids you collect show and proves you don't know squat about beauty!" Lucy stated back, still reaching.

"How dare you mock them! They are the very definition of beauty!" Duke Everlue exclaimed as he tightens his grip on Lucy, getting a closer look at Daybreak. "What secret does it hold? Let me guess, he buried his fortune and there's a treasure map hidden inside. Tell me, or I'll snap your arm like a toothpick!" He threatened. Lucy blows a raspberry at him, making him tighten his grip even more. "Now is not the time to get sassy. Listen, I myself commissioned this book's very creation. Therefore, any secret it holds is rightfully my property!"

"Huh?" Haseo huffed in attention. "Lucy, you leveled up! Beat this guy!" He ordered, showing Lucy's level up.

Lucy sees that he went from LV 18 to LV 21, shocking her. "How much were those brothers worth to make me jump up three levels!?" Lucy asked in shock.

Just the Happy appeared out of nowhere and dropped kicked Everlue in the head at high speeds, getting acritical hit on him and in a weak spot. This made him let go of Lucy.

**Critical Hit!**

**Weak Spot**

**-175 HP**

"Whoa, Happy!" Luxcy called out, Happy giggling. "That was really cool of you."

"Not bad there, blue cat," Haseo stated, impressed.

"Thank you, I just leveled up from 15 to 20 and wanted to show how strong I got~!" Happy stated with a smug smile. Just then his wings vanished. "Uh-oh…" He then fell into the water causing Lucy and Haseo to facepalm.

"What's this? A flying cat?" Duke Everlue asked.

"The name's Happy." Happy introduced through the bubbling noises he made.

"I wouldn't stay in there if I was you." Lucy said.

"But the water feels so good~" Happy declared through the bubbling noises he made.

"Ugh, that's sewer water, Happy..." Lucy groaned as she facepalmed again. She then turns her attention to Duke Everlue and points her crab key at him. "Looks like the tables have turned. But if you let me keep the book, I'll think about going easy on you. Although I'm tempted to give you an even better smack than the one Happy gave you." Lucy boasted.

"Oh. A Celestial Wizard. But for a reader, you seem to be a bit deficient in your turns of phrase. 'The tables have turned' implies that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory." Duke Everlue corrected. "But there's no way you and that cat could ever defeat me and my Diver Magic. Boyoyoyoyo!" He laughed as he dives into the ground, digging a hole.

Happy had finally gotten out of the water and asked no one in particular, "so, he does that using macig? I had no idea Everlue was a wizard too."

"Do you not smell yourself?" Lucy and Haseo asked the cat, still on guard. Everlue then popped out of all kinds of places, but thanks to Lucy's DEX she was dodging with grace and easy, know where he might popup to grab the book. If she cold, she'd put it in her **[Invintory]** and grab a weapon in its place; but felt Everlue would grab it in her haste to switch out. "I have two things I have to say to you Everlue!" Lucy shouted to the greedy pig. "1: I know the whole story now. It's a horrible adventure novel about a trashy, greedy, pigfaced, little character named Duke Everlue!"

"You serious?" Happy asked.

"I don't know that I'd call the protagonist 'trashy, greedy, pigfaced'. But yes." Duke Everlue said as he uses his Diver Magic. "The story itself is crap. And to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon!" He exclaimed as Lucy sees that Duke Everlue appeared from behind her. "Inexcusable!" He roared as he attacks Lucy and tries to grab the book again, but Lucy dodges. Duke catches himself on the ceiling and uses his magic again.

"I can't believe your arrogance! You forced him to write it!" Lucy growled.

"Arrogant, moi? The word doesn't begin to apply! To tell my story's an honor, no matter what the circumstances!" Duke countered.

"Then why'd you have to blackmail him to do it?" Lucy asked.

"Blackmail?" Happy repeated.

"What's the big deal?" Duke asked back as he pops from behind Lucy, but doesn't attack, instead twirls his long nose hair, getting Lucy and Happy's attention. "He just needed some extra encouragement to take the job." He said.

"Oh really?" Lucy doubted before Duke goes along the ground as if he's swimming.

"Any fool would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse. But he had the audacity to say no!" Duke complained as he dives into the ground then has his arm pop up from behind Lucy and Happy again. "So I gave him the added inspiration in the form of an ultimatum: Write the novel, or his family would be stripped of their citizenship." He explained.

"But then none of them would be able to join any of the guilds and make a living!" Happy gasped. "Do you really have the power to do that?" He asked as Duke's arm sinks quickly back into the ground.

"I have the power to do anything!" Duke answered as he pops out of the ground with enough force to make Lucy and Happy run away for a few moments. "I got him to write it, didn't I? But I didn't like his attitude, so I decided he'd do best writing from a prison cell. Boyoyo!" He laughed. "He went on and on about being a brilliant novelist who would never give in to threats, but in the end, I got what I wanted!" He shouted as he uses his Diver Magic to go all over the place again.

Hase greeted his teeth. "This guy's the lowest of the low…"

Lucy was trying to read his movements but had to keep moving not to get hit. "I can't believe you'd go that goddamn far just to boost you own stupid ego, pigface!" Lucy shoute at the Duke, now seeing why his title was called the **[Cruel Duke]**. "He was in solitary confinement for the goddamn years because of you! Do you know how hard that must have been for him!?" Lucy was trying hard to find the right tool or weapon in her **[Invintory]** to fight Everlue, to teach this monster a lesson.

"Three whole years!?" Happy and Haseo asked in shock what that monster would do to get what he wants.

Just then Everlue appeared in front of the two, making them jump back. "Perhaps it took that long to appreciate me. Boyoyoyo," Everlue stated, still thinking of only himself.

"That's where you're dead wrong," Lucy stated, glaring at the duke. "It was more of him not stomaching you forcing him to spread lies about you! But he had to satisfy your goddamn vanity." She got up, right hand behind her back pulling out a sword from here [Invintory]. "He knew if he didn't write your character as a heroic champion of justice, you'd make his family suffer! You're goddamn worse than scum!"

"Tell me. How exactly do you know all this?" Duke asked.

"It's all right here in black and white." Lucy answered, showing the book.

"What? I've read that book from cover to cover, and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it." Duke declared.

"Well, yeah, if you read it normally, there's no mention of him. But I know something you don't know. Long before he was an author, he was a wizard." Lucy replied.

"He was?"

"Kemu Zaleon... a wizard?"

"What did he do?" Happy, Haseo, and the Duke all asked respectively.

"After he finished the book, he gathered all his remaining strength and cast a spell on it." Lucy answered the Duke who growls.

"What a dirty trick. He turned a book about a great man like me into a hatchet job!? THE NERVE OF THAT FOOL!" The Duke shouted as he attacks Lucy again with his Diver Magic, but Lucy dodges.

"Oh, get over yourself! It's true that he wrote about all the pain and torture that you put him through." Lucy told the Duke as he stops attacking for a moment. "But the chapters that focus on what you did to him are only a small part of the book. In fact, its secret has nothing to do with you."

"Tell us, Lucy!" Happy drooled.

"What the devil do you mean!?" The Duke asked.

"I'm not gonna give this book to you, Duke Everlue." Lucy declared as she puts the book into her **[Inventory]**. "Because it was never really yours to begin with!" She exclaimed as she pulls out her crab-like key. She then uses the power of the key. "**Open, Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!**" She shouted as scissors appear and a man with sunglasses, six crab legs on his back, a blue long sleeved shirt, and black pants with gray stripes appeared from the gate that summoned him.

"Cancer. Ha."

"A GAINT CRAB!" Happy shouted, drooling. He then started dancing in joy. "Oh, yeah. Nothing says "I'm gonna kick you butt,' like a crab man with razor claws and though-guy sunglasses! Ha ha!"

"Will you shut up and be useful, or just let me concentrate," Lucy ordered, "or I'll have him pinch your little lips off…!"

"Hey, Lucy," Cancer stated, then turned to her, "how would you like your hair done today, baby? Or do you need help with your **[Barber]** skill?"

"WHAAAAAT!?" Happy shouted in shock.

"Sorry Cancer, this isn't a styling session," Lucy stated. "We're in a fight." She then got Haseo's First Stage Adept Rogue clothes on. "It's that pigman we need to take out."

"Whatever you say, baby," Cancer stated.

Evelue saw that she changed her cloths. "Wait, are you a Requip mage too?" He asked in shock.

"No, the second thing: I am more than a Celestial Mage, I am Gaia's chosen warrior, **[The Gamer]**," She told him. She then had a sinister smile on her face. "And I'm going to love beating the crap out of you to gain EXP~"

"Oh, so he makes the bad guys look cool before they kill us. That's useful." Happy sarcastically said. "Yeah, you should send him back, Lucy." He suggested.

"I should send YOU back..." Lucy growled.

'What could the secret possibly be? The hack must have written an expose on all of my illegal business deals. I can't have that...! If the Magic Council got wind of how I actually made my fortune, my goose would be cooked!' Duke thought then pulled out his own gold key and used its power. "**Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!**" He shouted before a purple gate appears.

"What the!?" Lucy and Haseo gasped.

"He's using your trick, Lucy!" Happy exclaimed. Just then, the giant maid, Virgo, appeared from the ground.

"Did I hear my master summon me!?" Virgo asked.

"Virgo, fetch me that book." Duke ordered.

"Hold up. She's a Celestial Spirit!?" Lucy questioned.

"To be fair, you said that there are 12 gold keys of the Zodiac, right? There's Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Pisces, Aries, Leo, Gemini, Libra, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Capricorn, and what we're seeing right now: Virgo." Haseo listed. He then looks at what's above Virgo. "Oh holy crap." He gave a stoic surprised comment. Everyone looks at what Haseo's looking and gasp. They see Natsu who was holding onto Virgo.

"NATSU!" Lucy and Happy called.

"Yeah...?" Natsu called back.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Everlue demanded in shock.

"Why in the world are you up there!?" Lucy asked, shocked at her teammate's actions. Virgo just looked confused.

"Well, I saw her getting up, so I jumped on her and then all of a sudden I end up here," Natsu explained to the best of his ability.

"Wait, you mean you grabbed her inside the house?" Lucy asked, then think of what that meant he went through the spirit gates. "That means you went through the Spirit Gate with her when she was summoned. Even with my powers getting rid of the impossible, it should still be improbable for that to happen."

"Well it's probable now," Haseo stated.

Virgo was trying to reach back and grab Natsu. "Lucy, what the heck do I do now?" Natsu asked her.

"Keep doing what you were doing, beat Virgo," Lucy ordered. "Everlue is my target!"

"Virgo, clean up this rubbish!" Duke ordered Virgo. Natsu jumps down off of Virgo.

"As you wish, master." Virgo acknowledged as she attacks Natsu, but Natsu prepares an attack.

"Now I'm fired up!" Natsu declared as he punches his fists together and puffs up his cheeks, stuffing them with fire. "**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" He shouted before shooting a stream of fire at Virgo, knocking her down and away.

"You creepy little mole man!" Lucy roared as she wraps Duke Everlue in her whip. "Can't dig yourself out of this! You make me sick!" She exclaimed as she throws the Duke into the air while letting him get out of her whip, making him flip multiple times in the air. Cancer then jumps towards the Duke and attacks with his scissors, making the Duke squeal in pain. "You're just another greedy villain." She insulted. Cancer lands a few feet behind her while the Duke falls to the ground, knocked out between them.

"Okay, I'm done. Does this look fabulous or what, baby?" Cancer asked, showing that Duke's nose hairs and head hair are all cut to make him hairless.

"Oh yeah. Way to go, crab-man— baby..." Natsu awkwardly added. They suddenly heard rumbling before the mansion caves in. Thankfully, the quartet managed to escape so that they weren't buried under the rubble and the book was still secure. They look at the devastation. "I like your style. Out with a bang." Natsu complimented. "You are definitely gonna fit in at Fairy Tail."

"But aren't we supposed to not destroy stuff?" Happy pointed out.

Lucy only smirked. "Not our fault~ Everlue was using his magic so much he made his own home cave in~ We're not to blame~" She looked to see the EXP the gained and it was 1,500,000, for beating both Virgo and Everlue and the triple multiplier.

(Later: Client's Location)

The group had arrived back to the client's location to tell them about the mission. It was evening when they got back. Lucy, who was back in her normal cloths, was explaining to their Kaby, "Why I read Daybreak, I couldn't believe it was written by Kemu Zaleon. There's no way he would have done something that bad."

"Yeah, so?" Natsu asked, still not getting it.

"So, that's how I knew there was a spell on it," Lucy answered, handing the book over Kaby.

Kaby was shocked and confused, but still took it. He then told her, "But I requested this book be destroyed. Why on earth are you handing it back to me completely unscathed?"

"If you really want to burn it, then I would rather you be the one to do it," Lucy told his sincerely.

Kaby was shaking in his spot and told her, "I most certainly will burn this trash. I never wanted to see it again."

"I truly and completely understand why you feel so strongly and the way you do about this book, Kaby," Lucy stated, knowing why he wanted that book gone. "You wanted to protect your father's legacy, because you're actually Zeleon's son, aren't you?" This shocked Natsu, Happy and Haseo.

"… Yes, that's true…" he answered her.

"Have you read it yourself?" she asked.

"No," he answered her again, "I-I could never bring myself to do it… My father told me it was garbage…"

This enraged Natsu who shouted, "You were just gonna burn it!?"

"I was…" Kaby answered, sadly.

Natsu grabbed Kaby and shouted, "Without even bothering to see what's inside!? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory."

Lucy then pulled him off of Kaby and shouted at him, "That's enough, Natsu! Give Kaby a chance to explain himself!"

Natsu sighs. "Please, that book caused my family great heartache and shame. It was 31 years ago..." Kaby began to tell.

_-Flashback-_

_A door creaks open and Kaby's father appeared from the door. "Father?" A younger Kaby called._

_"Forgive me, son." Kemu apologized._

_"We haven't heard anything from you in three years. Where have you been all this time?" Kaby asked as Kemu was packing something._

_"Somewhere I will not return. It's all over now." Kemu answered as he tightened rope on one of his arms._

_"No, father." Kaby denied._

_"I'll never write again!" Kemu exclaimed as he pulled out a knife then shouts as he brings it down on his arm._

_-Pausing of flashback-_

Natsu and Lucy scream from the extreme measure Kemu took, even with Lucy's **[Gamer's Mind]**, it was still a lot.

"Whoa..." Happy gasped, holding a sign that said 'And then...'.

_-Continuation of flashback-_

_The father and son, Kemu and Kaby respectively, were seen in some hospital. "You should have listened to me... I told you you'd regret working for that horrible Duke Everlue. But you went ahead and did it anyway. Why?" Kaby asked Kemu who was now in bed._

_"Because it was good money." Kemu answered._

_"Who cares!? Look where it got you!" Kaby exclaimed. Kemu sighs._

_"I'm so glad I finished that rubbish..." Kemu said, a smile on his face._

_"What the heck are you smiling about? Do you think it's funny to leave your family for three years to write a novel you're not even proud of!?" Kaby raised another question._

_"...Son... I thought about you the entire time I was gone..." Kemu told._

_"Then you should have just written something for him quickly and come back to us! Instead, you abandoned your pride and your family right along with it...! You're a sad excuse for a writer. Selling yourself out to the highest bidder." Kaby insulted as he leaves. "You're not much of a father, either."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Not long after that, my father passed away. However, the anger and betrayal I felt towards him lived on. But as the years passed by me, that anger slowly turned into remorse. And now... it's too late for me to ask for his forgiveness. So I decided to make amends by destroying the final work that had caused him so much unhappiness. This is the only way. The only way I can preserve his legacy." Kaby declared as he lights a match. "I'm sure that this is what he'd want." He said.

"No, you're wrong about that," Lucy told Kaby. The match he light blew out, shocking everyone else. "Kaby, look!" Shr demanded the book glowing purple with magic.

Cue: Baba Yetu from Civilization IV

"What's happening!?" Kaby asked in shock and was forced covering his eyes. Just then, the words in the book started come out of the book.

"A spell has been cast on this book," Lucy answered. "It's the work of the late Novel Wizard, Kemu Zaleon, or should I say, Zekua Melon."

"A spell?" he asked in shock, the book floating in midair. The words on the cover of Daybreak changed to write, Dear Kaby. Kaby read it. "Dear Kaby."

The book started going further into the air. Everyone was in awe at the sight. "That's right. This book is his last letter to you, hi son. Disguised behind a spell that rearranged all the words so no one else could red it." The books pages flipped though and every word of it flew through the air.

"Wow," Natsu stated in amazement.

"Pretty~" Happy stated.

"Well I'll be~" Haseo stated, impressed.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed," Lucy explained, a big smile on her face. "He stopped because he finished his greats masterpiece, a novel that contained everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son~! And when you read it the way he truly intended, it's easily his greatest work ever written~!"

Kaby thought back to his father's words back then.

_"I thought about you the entire time I was gone."_

The book slowly floats down to Kaby's arms. He falls to his knees, grateful. "Thank you, father... I swear that I will never let any harm come to this book." Kaby declared. Lucy got a notification pop-up.

**Secret Quest Complete!**

**Reward: Job Extension!**

Lucy suddenly glows in light.

Lucy sees herself in the center of four long hallways. She then sees particles gather around her, granting her more power, transforming her clothing.

The midriff is now covered and additional bronze-like metal plating was added to her arms and hips. She also has a metal decoration on her back.

"A-Are these the new upgrades?" Lucy asked.

Another notification appears.

**Job Extended!**

**Broadsword: Broad Wings obtained!**

**Learned Tiger Blitz!**

**Tiger Blitz: A V shaped slash. Costs 12 MP.**

**Obtained a mysterious power!**

**Mysterious Power: ?**

**Additional Reward: 4,000,000 Jewel**

**Additional Reward: 2 level ups**

**Additional Reward: Vehicle Inventory Menu**

**Additional Reward: Steam Bike**

"Whoa, these are amazing," Lucy stated. She then sees **[Vehicle Inventory Menu]** and Steam Bike. "What's a **[Vehicle Inventory Menu]** and Steam Bike?" she asked, looking those up.

**The Vehicle Inventory is like an Inventory for your vehicles! But you probably already knew that. This one will not limit you though.**

**The Steam Bike is a motor-powered bicycle that runs on steam power. It doesn't need to refill its fuel, so you can take it out for a spin for as much as you want!**

"Okay, these are amazing~!" Lucy stated, loving this, not only did she get a new **[Menu]** and something to go with it.

Just then the light died down and Lucy looked.

"What was with light show Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I just go a **[Job Upgrade]** and new items," Lucy told him. "I'll show you later after we get the reward."

"Well, we're not going to be collecting that reward," Natsu told her.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

This shocked the clients while Lucy looked at them questioningly and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Natsu gave her his dragon smile, and answered, "We were supposed to destroy it. We didn't finish the job."

"Even so," Kaby started, trying to reason with Natsu, "let me do something."

Lucy looked at the Quest tabs she got.

**Quest Complete**

**The Quest "Mansion Stealth Infiltration" has been completed.**

**Rewards: (Have changed due to The Secret Mission "Secret of Daybreak")**

**400,000 EXP X [Fairy Tail Family Member] Title Multiplier = 1,200,000**

**4,000,000 Jewels Worth of Gold**

**Bring Closer to Kaby Melon**

**Bonus Rewards:**

**You have unlocked the title:**

**Guardian of Love**

Lucy saw this and looked at its information.

**This title is given to those who are willing to help family. This is unlocked after two families have been helped. 5 X EXP and ? bonus for helping families on a quest.**

Lucy looked at the question marks and thought 'Must be something I'll get later.' She then looked at the chain quest.

**Haseo has updated your Chain Quest.**

**Chain 3: Face a giant monster with a deadly song.**

Lucy looked confused at this, 'What the hell kind of Quest is this?' Lucy asked herself. She then saw that there was one more tab.

**[Champion's Blessing] has Leveled Up X 5**

**LV 1 - LV 6**

Lucy closed all the tabs and looked at Kaby and his wife, telling them, "Besides, my powers already gave us a reward for beating the **[Quest]** you mission gave us and the **[Secret Quest]** your father's book added."

"What do you mean?" Kaby asked.

"My power, **[The Gamer]**, makes me live life like a RPG character in one of those Lacrima Gaming Console (LGC)," Lucy answered. "It gave use a reward so you do have too~ It gave me 4,000,000 Jewels for a **[Long term Chain Quest]** I'm doing, along with a few other rewards, and the **[Quest]** you gave us with the **[Secret Quest]** gave me, Natsu and Happy 4,000,000 Jewels in gold, along with giving you bring closer to you, Kaby~"

Happy and Natsu looked at her in shock. "Wait, seriously!?" they asked in shock.

"I'll show you how to get it later as well," Lucy told them

Kaby and his wife were shocked and asked, "What is with your crazy power?"

"… I feel like that's going to be a running gag…" Lucy stated flatly.

"Well your powers are bizarre and crazy," Happy stated.

"Oh, shut it cat!" Lucy ordered, making Happy flinch.

Natsu was walking to the door, and told Kaby, "But thanks for offering, but we don't want or need it."

Lucy smiled at the Melons and bowed. "Thank you anyways." She then walked over with Natsu.

Natsu topped at the door and looked back at the Melons. "I think it's time we all go home," he stated, smiling. "That means you too, Mr. Melon. Go back home."

The two Melons were in shocked at what he stated, Lucy not getting what he meant.

(Later: On the road back to Magnolia)

It was now night and the trio where on the path back to Magnolia. They were all riding Lucy's new bike. Lucy had gained the skill **[Driving]** and leveled it up to level 5, and still raising.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir~!" Happy agreed.

"Beats walking home~!" Lucy stated with big smile on her face. "To think the clients weren't even wealthy, but just renting out the place so everyone would think that. I'm glade I gave them 3,000,000 Jewels then~" Lucy remembered when they saw the Melons' actual home then took out 3,000,000 Jewels out of her inventory in her money area. "I'm glad we helped them, I even got another title call **[Charitable]**, I still don't know what in multiplies yet, but I can wait to find out."

During their ride, they stopped to make a campfire and eat. Lucy using **[Cooking]** on a few animals they caught to eat, Lucy earning the skills **[Hunting]** and **[Fishing]**.

"By the way Natsu," Lucy stated, eating her own food, "how did you know it wasn't theirs'?"

Natsu looked up to her for a second, then went back to eating and answered, "Oh, it was easy. 'Cause they smelled like some other house. Seemed pretty obvious.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"I don't have hyper senses like you two do…" Lucy deadpanned. Lucy then smiled. "That book was amazing~ It was the greats book I've read so far~"

Natsu had a sinister smile on him. "I've got you figured out," Natsu stated, stopping his eating. He then went back and pointed out. "All those papers I found on the desk at your place." Lucy eyes widened at him figuring out what she was writing, "You're writing a novel, aren't you?"

"Oh, so that's why she's such a bookworm," Happy stated.

Lucy smiled and waved it off. "I guess you got me, but please don't tell anyone yet," she told them.

"Why not?" Happy asked.

"I'm still trying to get **[Writing]** up enough to make a great novel, I'm only at level 15 with that skill, and can't write anything good right now," Lucy answered. "If they read it now, it wouldn't be that good."

"Don't worry," Natsu told her. "Nobody's gonna read it."

"… I'm not sure it that's better or worse…" Lucy stated, not sure of the answer.

(Later)

It was now morning and the trio were still riding, using Lucy's map to get them home. They then spot a sinister glimmer, Lucy stopping the bike and Natsu jumping into the bushes where they spotted the glimmer. "Who's there!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Do you always have to fight!?" Lucy inquired worriedly.

"You can take him, Natsu!" Happy cheered. From the bushes that Natsu attacked, Natsu popped out along with... Gray!? "It's Gray!" Happy gasped.

"What is he doing in his underwear?" Lucy asked.

"Trying to find a bathroom." Gray answered.

"...In the middle of a forest?" Haseo brought up.

"Why would you strip down before you found one?" Natsu raised his own question. "And who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?"

"I wanted some privacy. I didn't expect an idiot to barge in." Gray declared. The two butt heads.

"I didn't barge in!" Natsu argued.

"They're so childish..." Lucy and Haseo sighed.

"She says to the cat!" Happy popped up.

The now group of four stopped by the river, Happy was fishing. "So, you're on you're way back from a job?" Lucy asked Gray.

"Yeah," Gray answered her, "there's a shortcut through these woods that'll get you back to town in no time. But I have two things to ask you guys, what's with the bike and why wasn't Natsu sick while on it?"

"Well..." Lucy began as she explains her magic to Gray.

Paw Print Trail Transition, ending with Happy saying "And then..."

Gray's jaw was to the ground his eyes bugging out at the story Lucy told him. "What is with that crazy power of yours!?" he shouted in shock at how ludicrous Lucy and her magic was. "It's sounds like it's a broke ass super magic!" Gray's head slumped. "You have a cheat sheet to life itself… Even making Natsu's motion sickness go away..."

"Yep, a running gag with that question…" Lucy stated flatly. She then turned to Happy and asked, "Why didn't you smell Gray anyways?"

"There's something you don't wanna smell," Happy stated, still fishing.

This made Gray get a tick mark and shouted at Happy, "Unh, what'd you say!?"

Natsu put his arm behind his head and said in agreement, "I agree. So go on home and we'll smell you later."

"Fine, I will," Gray said, getting up. He then warned them, "And unless you want trouble, you should too."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"'Cause Erza's due back any time now," Gray answered, sweating a bit.

Natsu gasps in fear while Lucy asked, "The Erza? The one Natsu said I was the second coming of?"

"Yep," Happy answered, after he caught a fish and was eating it, "she's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail. You might be second Lucy."

Gray had heard what Lucy said and paled. He turned his head to look at her, slowly and creaking like a rusted door hinge. "S-Second Coming of Er-Erza…?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"Yeah, Natsu called me that after he tricked me into helping him and Happy with our last mission, using my word as a Celestial Wizard agents me… I chased them out of my house in my armor and weapons…~" she answered, her ton sweet, but her **[Intimidation]** activated.

'Oh goddess,' Gray though, seeing the could furry in her eyes. 'She is the Second Coming of Erza…'

"I'll finally meet Erza in person," Lucy said, back to normal. She then looked to the boys. "Although I've never seen any pictures of Erza before in Sorcerer Weekly or any media. What is she like?"

"Scary." Happy, Natsu, and Gray all answered.

"Wild animal."

"A vile beast."

"More like a full-on monster!" Gray, Natsu, and Happy respectively described, making Lucy think of a giant female monster with long hair, two horns, yellow eyes, and the name Erza written on her chest.

"I don't believe them..." Haseo said.

"She's not that big, you guys." Happy told.

"Well, she's big enough for me." Natsu replied.

"One thing we can all agree on is she is definitely that scary. Well, maybe a little scarier." Gray declared as they now imagine Erza being able to destroy a mountain with a single kick.

"Yeah. She's about this scary." Natsu brought up.

"What? I guarantee you Erza can take down at least THREE mountains with a single kick." Gray countered.

"You don't need to exaggerate like that, Gray. It's more like two." Happy countered back.

"She sounds awesome~" Lucy stated, stars in her eyes. "I can't wait to talk to her~"

The three boys stiffened when she said that and thought, 'Wait, if her and Lucy meet and she takes Lucy under her wing…' they all imagined Lucy with Erza's armor and weapons, same mean look on her face, making the three boys go pale.

Gray tried to change the subject. "L-Like I said," he started, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, "we should get back."

"Crap!" Natsu shouted, getting up. "Let's get movin."

Just then Lucy got a notification that just stated:

**You Have Been Ambushed!**

"Wait what!?" Lucy shouted in shock when she saw this.

They suddenly feel a magical explosion, burying Lucy, Gray, and Natsu in sand. "What now!?" Gray exclaimed.

"Happy!?" Natsu called.

"Help me!" Happy asked for, being tied up above some small logs and surrounded by enemy wizards.

"We're finally gonna get some real protein." One of the wizards declared.

"No berries for us tonight." Another wizard said, looking almost exactly like the first wizard that spoke.

"Meat!" Another wizard, one that has a chicken-like mohawk exclaimed.

"Our future holds a feast." A fourth wizard predicted, holding a crystal ball.

"Wow."

"Look at him shaking. Jeez." The two twin wizards pointed out as Happy is shaking.

"Relax. You're gonna be in our bellies soon enough. So there's no need to be scared." A fifth wizard, one that looks like a goblin, declared.

"Actually, I'm not shaking like this because I'm scared." Happy corrected, getting the goblin's attention. "I gotta use the bathroom really bad. I can't hold it much longer. And I bet you it's gonna make me taste weird."

"Who cares? Now cook him." The goblin wizard ordered the other wizards.

"Meat." The third wizard nodded as he pulls out a staff and engulfs it in fire.

"I will take mine medium, please." The crystal ball holding wizard declared.

"Hey, I'm serious. It's gonna make me taste funny. I just know it will!" Happy insisted.

"Hold it right there!" Natsu shouted from above them, the wizards looking up to see them.

"Hag on Happy, we're her to save you!" Lucy shouted to him. She invited Gray to her **[Party]** so they could use Lucy's map to show them were happy was as a green dot.

"Thank goodness," Happy cried in joy. "Now I'm not gonna taste weird."

"Pipe down," The goblin wizard ordered.

"That's our friend you're trying to roast, buddy," Natsu stated, cracking his knuckles. "Sorry, but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner.

"You're all wizards, aren't you?" Gray asked the five. "What guild are you with?"

"I'm not tellin'" The goblin wizard answered, the five of them getting ready to fight. "Get 'em!" The other four went at Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

"Gray, Lucy, let's do this," Natsu ordered.

"Alright, but don't go telling me what to do," Gray stated,

"On it," Lucy said, getting her new upgraded armor on.

All three were attack, but they dodged in time, but the troll wizard casted a spell. "**Sand Bomb, go!**" Natsu was then captured and trapped in a ball of sand.

"Natsu, are you alright in there!?" Lucy called out, not worried at all, but still wanting to make sure.

"He's fine," Gray told her. "Go and help untie happy with your blades."

Lucy nodded, and pulled her bike out. "Right," she complied, revving up her bike and drove past Gray and the two twin broth mages, making them dodge out of the way into the air.

"Where'd she pull that bike out from?" the first twin asked.

"Is she some sort of requip mage?" the other asked. "I've never seen one do that before."

"Hey, your fight is with me!" Gray shout, kicking the twins out of the sky.

Lucy had gotten to Happy, got off her bike fast, and pulled out a knife to cut the ropes. "Help! Lucy's gonna eat me!" Happy cried.

"Will you shut it cat!" Lucy ordered, cutting the ropes with easy. "I was pulling out the knife to cut the ropes!" Just then the chicken looking mage was in front of them. He screamed at them, his staff blazing with fire. Lucy aw that the staff could be useful. "Hey, I'll be taking that staff of yours, Mr. Chicken!" Lucy shouted, kicking him in the gut hard with [Unarmed Combat] right when Gray did, making the chicken looking wizard fall, and dropping the staff, which Lucy caught.

**Fire Staff Equipped**

**25 MP to cast**

**+50 Fire Damage X Intelligence X Wisdom**

"Thanks for the help Gray," Lucy thanked.

"No trouble," Gray replied back. "You're not half bad. Now who's next."

The crystal ball holding wizard growls in power. "You'll see someone special, but the stars point to great trouble with water and women." He told Gray.

"You're telling my fortune?" Gray asked, either insulted or nervous before he elbows the wizard in the face.

"He's not using magic...? Huh." Haseo huffs in impression. He and Lucy then see that Gray just MAGICALLY took most of his clothes off.

"Put some clothes on!" Lucy ordered.

"Crap!" Gray cursed.

"Where did these brats come from anyway?" The goblin asked. Just then, the sphere of sand Natsu was trapped in explodes, getting him free. "Uh-oh!"

"Jerk." Natsu grumbled as he landed. "Now I've got a mouth full of sand and it's all cause of you." He spat out some sand from his mouth. He then punches his fists together. "Here it goes. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" He shouted as he punches the goblin with a fist of fire, creating another explosion.

When the smoke cleared, all five enemy wizards were tied up to a tree. The group then all gained 6,000,000 EXP, 300,000 for each wizard they fought and X4 for Lucy's title. This made Gray Level up to 22.

"Don't you think you might have gone overboard, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"So what if I did? I got the job done, right?" Natsu asked back.

"Grow up already. You're an embarrassment to the guild." Gray insulted.

"What? Shut up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, you shut up!" Gray argued with Natsu.

"Lulla..." The goblin mage groaned out.

"Huh? What's Lulla?" Lucy asked.

"Lullaby is..." The goblin mage was about to answer.

"Huh?"

"Lullaby?" Natsu and Gray respectively hummed in confusion.

Just then Lucy got a notification that just stated:

**You Have Been Ambushed!**

"Wait again!?" Lucy shouted in shock when she saw this tab again.

Just then a shadow shot at them making the group get sent flying away. "Incoming!" Happy shouted.

The goblin looking one was scared out of his mind. The Shadow was under the five wizards, looking like a hand that was grabbing them. "They found us," one of them said. "I knew we hadn't gone far enough." Just then the wizards and the tree sank into the ground, the shadow vanishing as fast as it came.

"What in the world was that?" Lucy and Haseo asked in shock.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked.

"Well, whoever it was, they're fast," Gray answered. "I can't even sense their presence anymore."

Lucy looked at her map and could find any red dots on it. "I can't find any enemies on my map ether."

"But what could this mean?" Natsu asked, uneasy.

"Lullaby…" Lucy said 'Could this be what my **[Quest]** was talking about…?' She looked at the **[Chain Quest]**.

**Chain 3: Face a giant monster with a deadly song.**

To be continued

**And that's Chapter 4 people~!**

**Kaizoku: And as Fairy Tail veterans know, this is where Erza comes back to town. Oh, but there's something VERY different this time around. What that something is, well, that's for us to know and you to find out later~**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Oh, right Aquarius left after the disclaimer… Anyways, let's rap this up pal so we can get to work on the fifth chapter: The Knight Joins the Party! The Wizard in Armor!**

**Kaizoku: Continue to read as Lucy and company go beyond! Plus Ultra!**

**See you all next time~! Peace~!**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: The Knight Joins the Party! T

**Welcome readers to the fifth Chapter of Fairy Tail: Lucy's New Game. Ans welcome back my friend and Co-Writer, Kaizokuoniiorewanaru.**

**Kaizoku: Indeed.**

**A lot of people are loving this story. And are excited for this chapter. HAHAHAHA! I am two, there's going to be two big things before the main story. What is it? Spoilers~**

**Kaizoku: You're awfully playful this chapter... But anyway! Today's guest iiis! ...Who?**

**Natsu Dragneel.**

**Natsu: "(Comes out) So, what am I doing?"**

**Kaizoku: Disclaimer. *throws him the script for the disclaimer***

**Natsu: "Wait, that's it?"**

**That's it.**

**Natsu: "Man… that's so lame…"**

**Kaizoku: The sooner you do it, the sooner you get to your guild in time to see Erza.**

**Natsu: "Eek! Okay already! Um, these guys don't own anything. They only own the changes to the story."**

**Thank you Natsu, now, onto the story!**

Chapter 5: The Knight Joins the Party! The Wizard in Armor!

It was the next day at Fairy Tail, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray made it back to the guild. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were at a table to discus some things. "So Lucy, you were going to tell us about the **[Inventory]** and this **[Job Upgrade]**," Natsu inquired.

"Ah, right, thank you for reminding me," Lucy thanked. She then got a **[Quest]**.

**Quest Alert**

**Tutorial Session**

**Natsu and Happy are still new to [The Gamer] and need tips.**

**Why don't you help them out, as well as other members of Fairy Tail if they'd like to join?**

**Reward:**

**10,000 EXP for Each Person You Teach**

**100,000 Jewels Worth of Gold.**

**New Skill to Unlock: [Teaching]**

**Fail Penalty:**

**Keep Getting Pestered by the Two Chuckleheads**

**Y/N**

Lucy hits the **Y** button. She then sent out the **[Party]** through Fairy Tail, with instructions on it, but only Cana, Loki, Mirajane, Elfman, Alzack, Bisca, Droy, Jet, Laki, Levy, Romeo, Natsu, Gray and Happy joined.

Now all of them were sitting together and Lucy was in front of them. "Well all of you to my lessons on the power I and anyone can use, be it given to you or **[Party]** invitation, **[The Gamer]** 101\. I'm Lucy and I'll be your instructor for the day~"

"Okay Lucy, what's first~?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

"Glad you asked Mira~ First of all, you all should be able to see names and titles now," Lucy pointed up to where here title was.

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Title: Fairy Tail Family Member**

**LV 23**

The others looked up to see theirs.

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Title: Slayer of Fire**

**LV 22**

**Happy The Cat**

**Title: Natsu's Partner**

**LV 20**

**Name: Gray Fullbuster**

**Title: Ice Make Wizard**

**LV 22**

**Name: Alzack Connell**

**Title: Sharp Shooting King**

**LV 23**

**Name: Bisca Connell**

**Title: Sharp Shooting Queen**

**LV 23**

**Name: Cana Alberona**

**Title: The Drunken Fortuneteller**

**LV 22**

**Name: Levy McGarden**

**Title: The Written Spell**

**LV 21**

**Name: Dory**

**Title: Levy's Right-Hand Man**

**LV 19**

**Name: Jet**

**Title: Levy's Left-Hand Man**

**LV 19**

**Name: Elfman Strauss**

**Title: Manly Man**

**LV 24**

**Name: Mirajane Strauss**

**Title: Kind Devil**

**LV 24**

**Name: Loki**

**Title: Fallen Grace**

**LV 20**

**Name: Laki Olietta**

**Title: Wood Carver**

**LV 17**

**Name: Romeo Conbolt**

**Title: Young Wizard**

**LV 5**

"HOW AM I THE SAME LEVEL AS FLAME BRAIN OVER HERE!?" Gray shouted in anger, pointing at Natsu. "I'm way stronger than him!"

"OH YEAH ICE STRIPPER!?" Natsu shouted, getting in Gray's face. "You want to go!?"

"I'll gladly show you who's better," Gray stated, pushing back.

Just then they heard a whipping sound and saw that Lucy had pulled out a Riding Crop, slapping it in her hand, and had **[Intimidation]** activated, giving her a dark aura. "Shut up, sit down, or else…!" She ordered in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Aye!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu and Gray respectively whimpered as they sat back down.

"When did Natsu turn his speech pattern to Happy's?" Haseo brought up.

"Now we'll move onto the **[Menu]** tab," Lucy stated, back to normal. Romeo raised his hand. "Yes Romeo?"

"Are you going to talk about our levels and titles?" he asked her.

Lucy nods to him and answers, "We will be going over those here soon, but for now, I want you all to say or think **[Menu]**." After she said that her **[Menu]** popped up. The others did so, and they saw what it looked like.

**Stats**

**Inventory**

**Skills**

**Party Options**

**Map**

**Quest Log**

**Options**

"Mine's a bit different from you guys because I got a new **[Menu]** option," Lucy explained, showing them.

**Stats**

**Inventory**

**Vehicle Inventory**

**Skills**

**Party Options**

**Map**

**Quest Log**

**Options**

"Hey, is that what you got from that **[Secret Quest]** thing?" Natsu asked. "That **[Vehicle Inventory]**?"

Lucy nodded. "It is."

Just then a tab appeared in front of Natsu.

**Due to Figuring something out**

**Your INT and Wiz have gone up by 1**

The others looked away holding in their laughter with their hands. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Natsu yelled at them and **[The Gamer]** for insulting is intelligence.

"It- hehe- It does that at time at funny points," Lucy stated holding her hand over her mouth. This made Natsu slump and pout. "Well this actually helps~ You see **[Stats]** are your Name, Title, Level, STR, DEX, INT, WIZ. CHA, and LUC~ For most people without **[The Gamer]** the **[Skill Points]** someone would gain would go straight to their best attribute. For people that have **[The Gamer]** and/or in a **[Party]** they can keep those points, which is 5 for each level up, and, like Natsu just demonstrated-"

"Hey!" Natsu shouted indignantly.

"-you can get **[Skill Points]** from just everyday things as well," Lucy kept going ignoring Natsu. "Also, **[Titles]** can give bonuses to you depending on what they do." Lucy pointed to her **[Title]**. "The one I have right now, **[Fairy Tail Family Member]**, give me EXP multiplier for each Fairy Tail member in my **[Party]**. You can change your **[Title]** in the **[Stats]**."

"That is really cool~" Romeo stated, stars in his eyes.

"I'll let you take a look at the **[Titles]** later," Lucy sated. "Now onto **[Inventory]**. You see, each **[Inventory]** is different in each world. Our work on a item caring limit, our levels X STR X DEX, sense I'm LV 23, my STR is 25 and my DEX is 22 I can hold up to 12,650 items, no mater the size or weight. Oh, and items that are the same are counted as one in the same slot."

"So, if someone like Elfman is strong enough, he could carry hundreds of objects?" Gray tried to clarify.

Lucy nod. "That is correct."

"And sense I'll still young and low level with lower **[Stats]** I can only hold a few things," Romeo added.

Lucy again nods. "That is also correct. If you go even one item over, you won't be able to move. Trust me, it happened."

"So next I'm guessing is the **[Vehicle Inventory]** you have?" Levi asked, making Lucy nod again.

"Yes, unlike the regular **[Inventory]**, **[Vehicle Inventory]** doesn't have an item limitation, but this is counted by other factors," Lucy explained. She then opened it and showed she only had one ride in it, her Steam Powered Motorcycle. "For someone to get this they need to at least buy a vehicle and/or earn one through missions. It was an added reward I got from my last mission. That's how I unlocked this **[Menu]**."

"If I had your magic, would I still be affected by motion sickness?" Natsu suddenly brought up.

"I don't think so Natsu," Lucy told him. "But I'm not sure, each gamer is different, and so are the **[Skills]** of **[Gamer's Mind]** and **[Gamer's Body]**. Which brings us to our next top, **[Skills]**. Anything that involves working or magic can be a skill, even washing dishes."

"Seriously… **[Dish Washing]**…?" Elfman asked unimpressed by such a skill.

"I know it sound weird, but it can be useful at times," Lucy told him. "Having different **[Skills]** can be useful for **[Quest]** you take."

"Like that **[Quest]** where you encountered a Vulcan?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy thought about it for a second, putting her head in her hand. "I guess you could put it like that. It depends on what you're working on."

"I see," Mirajane nodded.

"Now onto the **[Party]**," Lucy stated, pointing to then one. Opening it and showing:

**Party Members**

**Party Creation**

**Party Chat**

**Kick from Party**

"Okay, so the **[Party Members]** tells you who's in the party that's formed," Lucy explained. "**[Party Creation]** is what you can do, and option in it, like naming the party and how many people you want to join in making one. "I have it set so I can invite anyone with no limit of members."

"So we can set a limit to who we can invite?" Jet asked.

"Yes and no, when you want to make changes, it goes to me to see if I'm willing to change it, due to being the one who made it I the first place."

"What's this **[Party Chat]** thing?" Bisca asked.

"Ah, yes, I was just getting to that," Lucy told her. "The **[Party Chat]** is a massage system that can let you either talk through or write through. Here, I'll show you." She then had a new tab appear that had a keyboard and she typed on it. Then all of them got the message.

**Lucy: Hello everyone~ How are you~?**

"Oh, hey! I can see your message!" Happy exclaimed.

"Why didn't you use this on our last two missions?" Natsu asked her. "This could be useful."

"Well depending on if you can actually read Natsu-" Lucy stated.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted indignantly again, getting the other to hold back their laughter.

"-there was no use for it sense we weren't separated from each other for to long or far apart," Lucy answered. "And I also did think we need them for the situations did call for it or none of us were truly in trouble to call the other."

"That seems like a fair point," Alzack stated.

"Now for the **[Kick from Party]**," Lucy started, making Natsu looking green. "As Natsu can testify this says what it means. Like **[Party Creation]**, when you want to kick someone, it goes to me to see if I'm willing to kick them out, due to being the one who made the **[Party]**, and you have a good reason for them to be kicked out. Like say, someone miss using your trust to trick you into going on a mission…~" She then turned to Natsu, giving him a sickly-sweet smile, that was making Natsu shiver in fear. She had **[Intimidation]** on and had the Riding Crop out again, slapping it in her hand again.

'Oh my god...' Some of them thought.

"Anyways, that's it for the **[Party]** tab," Lucy stated, going back to normal, and closing the **[Party]** menu. "Now onto the **[Map]**. Simple enough, it's a map of the world. You can also unlock areas in it, like shops and all that even **[Dungeons]** to fight enemies, you can even teleport to them with the skill **[Teleport]**, which I still haven't found.

"That's amazing," Romeo stated, stars in his eyes.

"I might be able to find you a spell book that has it, Lucy," Mirajane told her. "I'll have to look in the Fairy Tail Library."

"Thank you, Mira," Lucy thanked her. "But you might not get it back, because I'll have to absorb it if it's a **[Skill Book]**."

"Absorb it?" Elfman asked.

"You see, I have something called a **[Skill Absorption]** which makes me turn a **[Skill Book]** into Celestial Particles and absorbing it into my being, learning that skill and being able to use it automatically. I just need to work on it to get it to be used better, work on leveling it up."

"What is with this crazy power of yours…?" half of them asked her.

Lucy just sweatdropped. "I'm going to be hearing that a lot…" Lucy mumbled to herself. "Anyways, next is **[Quest Log]**, this tells you what **[Quest]** you're on or what ones you've finished."

"Sound useful," Cana stated.

"It is," Lucy stated. "Now onto the last thing you all need to learn, the **[Options]**." She opens it and show's what's inside.

**Background Music**

**Subtitles**

**Videos**

"**[Background Music]**?" Some of them read. "**[Subtitles]**, and **[Videos]**?"

"**[Background Music]** is what you might think of as music that you can listen to while you do everyday life," Lucy told them. "I have it set for myself right now, but I can change it to **[Party Members]** or everyone." She then switches the music to **[Party Members]** and they heard the music playing from a tutorial.

Cue: Shipmeisters' Humoresque (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix)

"Wow, this is really nice Lucy~" Mirajane stated, loving the music.

"Yeah, your powers are amazing," Romeo agreed.

"You should hear the battle music I get~" Lucy stated, winking to them. "Now **[Subtitles]**, allow you to see what people are saying." She turns it on. "Now you should see what I'm saying." Right when she said it, the same worlds appeared in front of her. "Very useful for when we meet people that can speak different tongues. It has a universal translator~"

"Okay, but what's **[Videos]** about?" Natsu brought up.

"Ah, the **[Video]** is a recording of things I think that are important," Lucy stated, she then showed a video of the fight against the Vulcan at different angles, showing it like an action flick. "It can come in handy when you're looking for something that's out of place or needs investigating, even connect to other lacrima viewing screens so others who are not in the party can see."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Gray complimented.

"Thank you Gray," Lucy thanked. "Well, that's all for now."

"For now?" Loki asked.

"**[The Gamer]** is an ever-growing ability," Lucy answered. "I still haven't unlocked all of its' powers yet."

"… This is the most broken power I've ever heard of…" Cana stated, think of another mage who had an OP magic power.

"Wait, what about the **[Job Upgrade]**?" Happy asked.

"Oh, right, almost forgot," Lucy stated. She then went to explain it. "To answer that, I'll need to talk about **[Champions]**. You see, back when I was saving Romeo's dad, Macao, and fighting that Vulcan... who was possessing Macao, I had a text box asking if I needed help. That's when I obtained a new **[Ability]** called **[Champion's Blessing]**. In times of great peril, sometimes a **[Champion]**, if granted permission, will grant the user their powers and take control of their bodies in order to assure dominance. After the battle is finished, they will take the form of **[Afterimages]** and talk to their user. Some may even issue **[Chain Quests]**, where they are a long series of quests for their user to clear and obtain rewards from. Some of them may even have a **[Job Extension]**, or as we've called it, **[Job Upgrade]**." Lucy explained.

"Whoa~!" The more childish member stated stars in their eyes. "That's so cool~!"

"And now is all for now," Lucy stated, bowing. Just the **[Quest Completion]** tab appeared.

**Quest Complete**

**The Quest "Tutorial Session" has been completed.**

**Rewards:**

**150,000 EXP X Fairy Tail Family Member EXP Bonus = 2,250,000**

**100,000 Jewels Worth of Gold.**

**New Skill to Unlock: [Teaching]**

Lucy looked at the new skill and what it did.

**A new skill has been created through a special action.**

**The skill [Teaching] has been created.**

**Teaching**

**LV 1**

**20.36% till next level**

**Teaching allows you to explain things in great detail, it also you to tech skills you have by giving them [Skill Books] you can write up about what those skills do. You can increase the chances of leveling [Skills] that you taught to someone.**

Lucy sighs, a bit winded from all the explaining she had to do. Sure would be a bad time for someone to suddenly challenge her. (A/N 1) Lucy let the other look over the stuff for **[The Gamer]**. She went over to the mission board to see what jobs she could get to earn more EXP ad see if one matched her **[Long Term Quest]**. "Hmm. Finding a magical bracelet? Breaking a spell on a cursed cane? Reading someone's love horoscope? Hunting a volcano demon?" Lucy read, trying to find one that matched. "Jeez, I knew wizaeds were called to do things, but I no idea the jobs were this varied."

Mirajane walked over Lucy, finished looking through her **[Menu]**, **[Stats]** and **[Title]**, and working again, and told her, "Well, let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on. The master's away at conference, so I'm covering for him."

"A Conference?" Lucy asked. "What kind is it?"

"One for guild masters. Every once in a while, they all get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council, but not." Mira answered. She then turns to a member. "Excuse me, Reedus? Can I borrow a Light Pen?"

"Oui," he agreed giving her a magical pin that allows her to writ and draw in the air.

Mirajane then wrote and drew a wed diagram of how things go in order. She then went on to explain everything, "The council, ERA, it the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only one step below the government. It has ten members, and their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations. And if a wizard breaks magical law, they would be tried by the council. Then there's the different guild master leagues, which are local groups who work together. Then the individual masters. It's their job to pass on the decrees of the council. They also communicate with other guild masters on a regular basis I guess you could say they're the glue that holds all of us together. Which is a pretty stressful job."

"Oh wow," Lucy started, surprised by all that goes on, "I never realized that all the different magical guilds were interconnected like this." Just then Lucy got a new tab.

**Due to learning something new that you didn't know**

**Your INT and Wiz have gone up by 1**

Lucy just smirked and rolled her eyes at **[The Gamer]** and closed the tab.

"It's important that we cooperated with one another," Mirajane added, "otherwise our system would fall apart."

Just then Natsu light his figure on fire and had a scary face and smile. "And then the guys in black would show up."

"Natsu… You're not going to scare me…" Lucy lampshaded, an unamused look on her face. "**[Gamer's Mind]** prevents that from working…"

Natsu laughs anyway. "But seriously, the guys Natsu's talking about exist." Mira declared, drawing more words followed by a circle around it. "They're the Dark Guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples. And most of them are involved in magical crime." She explained.

"I see," Lucy said, nodding. "Thanks for telling me."

"Would you just go and pick us a job already?" Natsu asked Lucy, arms behind his head.

"I'm still looking for something to go with the **[Long Term Chain Quest]** I'm doing," Lucy stated, looking at him. "And also, why do you think I'd do that?"

"We'll we are a team now, aren't we?" Natsu asked her, thinking he knew the answer.

Happy then appeared adding his two-sense in. "Yeah, and we picked the job last time. It's your turn to pick, so get to it."

"I'm still upset with you two for tricking me," Lucy stated, crossing her arms. "I have half a mid to disband the team, you two just need me because I was blond and not for my powers."

"Hey, that's not the only reason. We took you with us because you were so nice before~" Natsu told, making Lucy blush a little.

"Hey Lucy," Gray called to her, finished with reading his **[Menu]**, "I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. With your powers, you'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Your cloths, Gray," Cana told him, drinking again after she finished with her **[Menu]**.

"Aah!" Gray shouted, realization hitting him.

"Jerk!" Natsu called out.

Needless to say, Gray didn't like that. He locks heads with Natsu. "Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy!?" Gray asked.

"And what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?" Natsu asked back.

"You mouth-breather!"

"At least I'm not a coward."

"You're a spineless wimp!"

"You're a freak!" The two traded insults.

"Looks like they're at it again..." Happy sighed.

Lucy was having her own issues with Loki, who was impressed with Lucy's powers and trying to swoon her, along with other things… "Why don't you join the team of love with me, Lucy~?" He had his arm around her. "Later tonight, just the two of us~?"

"Uh… Do what…?" she asked, blushing a bit a Loki.

"You're just so stunningly gorgeous, and a really powerful mage with your wonderful magic~" Loki added, turning on the charm to the max. "I have to keep my shades on when I look at you, or I'll be blinded by your dazzling beauty and amazing power~"

"Do girls really fall for these cheesy pickup lines and flattery…?" Lucy asked flatly, not at all impressed.

Just then Loki saw the Gatekeys that were on her side, shocking Loki. He jumped back in fear. "You're not a Celestial Wizard, are you? I thought your powers with being an RPG Character?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused.

Happy then appeared, while eating a fish. "Yeah, she's got cow and crabs and stuff. **[The Gamer]** is her other power as well."

"AAH! CURSE YOU, FATE! WHY MUST YOU TOY WITH ME SO!?" Loke shouted for some reason and he runs away. "I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together, my dear!" He declared.

"...What got into him, all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"Loke has a bad history with Celestial Wizards. Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end up very well." Mira answered.

"Well, I'm not surprised-" Lucy was about to say but was interrupted by Natsu getting knocked into her.

"That looked painful." Mira pointed out.

Lucy was getting angry at the ice and fire users. "Would the two of you just knock it off already…!?" she growled out. Lucy's **[Physical Endurance]** leveled up to level 3.

"Natsu started it," Gray told her, flexing in triumph. "I'm just following through."

"Where are your clothes?" Cana asked again.

"Aah!" Gray screamed in shocked.

Natsu got back up off of Lucy, with an aura of fire around him. "You're the one who was provoking me, you dirty slimeball."

Gary had an aura of ice around him. "Oh, yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you, you fire clown?"

"You pervy flasher!"

"Pink-haired punk!" The two traded insults again.

"Lame insults, guys." Lucy told.

"They start to run out." Happy explained.

"Is that all you got?" Gray asked.

"Pretty much!" Natsu admitted. The guild members were all laughing. Lucy even joins in a little bit.

"I've got bad news!" Loke suddenly announced, getting the guild's attention. "It's Erza. She's on her way here!" He exclaimed, shocking the entire guild.

"Wow, just mention Erza, and the whole place freaks out..." Lucy pointed out.

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail, and more than a bit intimidating~" Mira said.

Just then they head metal footsteps coming their way.

"That's gotta be her…" Laki stated in a scared tone.

"Those sound like her footsteps," Wakaba stated, fear coming off him.

"Eve the air's gotten completely still," Macao stated.

Everyone was muttering up a storm. "Geez, from all their reactions, you'd think she was a monster or demon." Haseo stated. He then thought of the image a giant female monster with long hair, two horns, yellow eyes, and the name Erza written on her chest. "Okay, maybe she is that scary…"

The person known as Erza finally arrives. She is shown to be a woman with long red hair, armor on her upper body and arms, a blue skirt, and boots. She was also seen carrying a large horn, encrusted with jewels on it.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked.

"Oh. She's pretty." Haseo huffed out in surprise.

"Welcome back, Erza. The master's at a conference right now." Mira answered.

"I see." Erza nods.

"So, um, what's that humongous thing you got there?" A guild member raised their question.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" Erza asked back.

"No, not at all!" The guild member exclaimed.

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mount Hakube." Cana told Macao before she goes back to drinking from a barrel.

"You think so? Aw, man, I'm a goner." Macao sighed.

"She's not anything like I imagined," Lucy stated.

"Yeah, now I see why the others call you the second coming of her," Haseo mused, getting a nod from Lucy.

"Now, listen up!" Erza barked out to the guild. This caused the guild to stiffen in fear. "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do." She turned to look at Cana. "Cana," she called, making said woman stop drinking from her barrel, "you need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job! Macao…!" Macao stiffened in fear. Erza just sighed and said nothing.

"Please just say something!" he begged her.

"I don't even know where to begin with you…" she sighs in frustration, holding her head. "You caused so much trouble. I've almost given up."

"She's really tearing into everyone," Lucy and Haseo stated. "It's like she's taking over."

Haseo then see Erza's level and title and was shocked at what he saw, "Uh, Lucy, you might want to see her name and titles."

"Wait, titles?" she asked in confusion and looked and was shocked at what she saw.

**Title 1: The Fairy Queen**

**Title 2: Requip Master**

**LV 45 Erza Scarlet**

'No way... She has TWO titles!?' Lucy gasped in her thoughts. 'That said, though, I don't know why everyone's so afraid of her...'

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked.

"Aye!" Happy answered, pointing at Natsu and Gray who are both acting the part of best buds.

"Oh, hey there, Erza. We're just hanging out, like good friends tend to do." Gray said.

"Aye!" Natsu nodded.

"Why is Natsu talking like- ...Wait a minute." Lucy realized. 'Didn't he say that when I intimidated him again?'

"That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again." Erza replied.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends..." Gray pointed out.

"Aye..." Natsu huffed out.

"What's gotten into Natsu?" Lucy and Haseo asked no one in particular.

"He's scared. A few years ago, he challenged him to a fight, and she beat him up pretty bad." Mira answered.

"That was a stupid thing to do..." Lucy and Haseo insulted.

"After that, she found Gray walking around naked, so she decided to beat him up too."

"And let's not forget, she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her." Macao and Cana respectively added. "He totally deserved it, though."

"Yeah, can't say I blame her." Lucy and Haseo declared.

"Natsu, Gray. I need you to do me a favor." Erza called, getting their attention. "While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally, I would consult the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help." She asked of Gray and Natsu, making the two look at each other.

"Did that just happen?" one woman asked.

"Erza asked them for help?" one man asked.

"Definitely a first." Wakaba stated.

"Uh, actually we're not the strongest," both boys stated, shocking everyone. They then point their thumbs to Lucy. "It would be Lucy here. She might actually be as good as you."

"Did they just say that the new girl is stronger then them?" another woman asked.

"That's insane," another man stated. "Is she like Erza somehow?"

Erza looked to Lucy and felt a strange power coming off her, like she could use both types of magic with easy. "You're Lucy, right?" Erza asked, trying to intimidate her. "You must be new here?"

Lucy, who wasn't affected at all, nodded to her. "I am, and you're Fairy Tail's strongest woman, I can tell by your **[Level]** and **[Titles]**."

Erza looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you see, I'm a Celestial Wizard and Gaia's chosen wield of the power called **[The Gamer]**," Lucy told her. "I have the body and mind of an RPG character like in an LGC Console."

"Fascinating, your powers sould like they would be a big help," Erza complemented. "I can see why my intimidation wouldn't affect you."

"D-Did Erza just complete the new girl?" another member asked.

"Today just getting weird," another woman stated.

"What's next, Erza challenging for a fight?" a man asked, not know what he just jinxed.

"Well then Lucy," Erza started. "If you really are as strong as Gray and Natsu, I have to asked something."

"And that is?" Lucy asked, having a bad feeling about this.

"Lucy," Erza started, summoning a sword and pointing it at her, "I challenge you to a fight to see how strong you are! Do you accept!?"

Dead silence, the whole guild was so quiet you could hear pin drop. First time in forever it was that silent.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" all of Fairy Tail shouted in shocked.

"Did I just hear Erza challenge someone!?" a female asked in shock.

"I think this is the first time it's happened!" another woman shouted.

"I was just kidding about the challenging for a fight!" the same man asked that jinxed shouted.

Lucy got a **[Quest]** from Erza challenging her.

**Quest Alert**

**Challenge of the Fairy Queen**

**Erza "Titania" Scarlet, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, has challenging you to a fight to see how strong you are**

**Reward:**

**20,000,000 EXP.**

**200,000,000 Jewels**

**Fail Penalty:**

**20.000 EXP**

**200,000 Jewels**

**Y/N**

"You remember, right, Lucy? She's a lot stronger than you." Haseo warned. "But there's one thing that's hazy to me... If Macao really is 50 levels higher than you, then how could he be afraid of Erza? I mean... he IS at minimum, a few levels higher than her, right? So what made him afraid of her? Some cheap tactic? Hmm... No. I don't think that's her style. ...Wait. She said **[Intimidation]**, right?" He suddenly brought up. "So... could it be...?"

'That's a possibility, Haseo. But one thing IS for certain. Whatever Macao's reason to be afraid of Erza... the answer lies in the heart of battle.' Lucy thought, determined.

"...Heh. You're not wrong." Haseo pointed out.

Lucy pressed **Y** and looked to Erza. "I accept your challenge Erza Scarlet!" she declared.

Erza nodded. "We will fight in the park, come."

All of Fairy Tail came to see this, a fight Erza started with the new girl Lucy with a bizarre power. They made it to the park, Erza and Lucy standing apart from each other, the guild menders making a circle around them.

"I hope you can put up a good fight, Lucy," Erza stated, holding her sword at Lucy.

"I'll give this my all," Lucy stated, but then a new champion's text box appeared in front of Lucy, shocking her and Haseo. This tab had a green box with golden vines around it. It also had yellow letters. Its message reads as follows:

**You seem to have a formidable opponent in front of you. May I take her on for a bit?**

**Yes**

**No**

Hasoe started laughing. "Looks like you just got a new friend to help you Lucy~!"

Lucy nods and pressed the **Yes**. She suddenly has her eyes become red as she feels her head hurt even though there wasn't anything hitting her in the head. 'And so, I rise once again. And you are my vessel. I am Excella Noa Aura. Now. Call my name.' A female voice in Lucy's head ordered as Lucy surges with Excella's power.

**"That's it... Come on... Come on... I'm... right here...! Excella Noa Aura!"** Lucy shouted as her clothes disappear in place of purple dress-styled armor. Any weapon she drew was replaced by a lance that also holds the purpose of a woodwind instrument.

"So this... is this Earthland I heard about." Lucy, now Excella, declared as she rises. "You are Erza, correct? Our fight... will be glorious!" She proclaimed as she is ready to fight.

**Title 1: Dragoneer Princess**

**Title 2: Top-Tier Dragon Knight**

**Excella Noa Aura**

**LV: 30**

**HP: 1,200**

**MP: 1,000**

**Strength: 35**

**Vitality: 30**

**Intelligence: 25**

**Wisdom: 35**

**Luck: 20**

**Charisma: 35**

"Did she just Requip!?" the guild members shouted in shock.

Erza sensed something different about Lucy. "Who are you?" Erza asked.

'Let me take over for a minute Excella, so I can explain," Lucy told her.

"Very well," Excella agreed. "Make it fast."

Lucy took over again for a second. "You see Erza, thanks to you, I was able to unlock a new **[Champion]**, when I unlock one, I have them help me out. When I first unlock them, I have them helping me out with all their powers at the start." Lucy spins the woodwind instrument lance.

"Oh, I see. So the same thing happened to you..." Erza pointed out to herself.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Lucy, Haseo and Excella asked in confusion.

"...Care to show and tell what I mean?" Erza asked no one in particular. "...In that case... have fun." She said before closing her eyes. Once she does, she opens one of them, that eye glowing red, her other eye staying closed. She then donned an orange hooded coat that covered her entire arms and upper body all the way to her thighs. It also had cat ears on the hood part of the coat. Lucy could sense something different about Erza right now. She **[Observes]**.

**Title 1: One-Eyed Lotus**

**Title 2: Six Heroes Member**

**Title 3: Nox Nyctores Wielder**

**Jubei**

**LV: 60**

**HP: 3540**

**MP: 3965**

**Strength: 60**

**Vitality: 59**

**Intelligence: 61**

**Wisdom: 65**

**Luck: 55**

**Charisma: 59**

"YO-YOU'RE A **[GAMER]** TOO!?" the three shouted in shock.

"She has the same powers as Lucy!?" another member asked in shock.

"I tough she was a Requip Mage!?" another asking, not believing this.

"I got this power the same time I gained my Requip magic," Erza told them, Jubei letting Erza take control for a minute.

"Believe me, kid. You wouldn't be the first one gettin' such overwhelmin' power. You sure as hell won't be the last. This kind of power is expandin'. It keeps showin' up in people, from host to host. Erza here probably ain't the first one to obtain such a power either. Well, as far as I'm willin' to know, anyway." A gruffer voice spoke from Erza. "Now are ya willin' to dance or not?"

"Not yet." Excella said, after taking over Lucy's body for a bit. "You are quite powerful, in fact, much more powerful than Lucy, Haseo, or I were led to believe. I have no choice." She declared as she puts the woodwind instrument portion of the lance to her mouth. she plays the woodwind instrument for a bit before the ground shakes before a dragon appears from the ground under Jubei, making him leap with Erza's body off of the dragon. This dragon is made of earthly components. "Behold. Reedox. Dragon Lord of Boulders." Excella introduced.

**Title 1: Dragon Lord of Boulders**

**Title 2: Summoned**

**Reedox**

**LV: 30**

**HP: 3000**

**MP: 1600**

**Strength: 16**

**Intelligence: 16**

**Vitality: 30**

**Wisdom: 30**

**Luck: 0**

**Charisma: 0**

"Did she just summon a dragon!?" Natsu and Gray shouted, everyone else was in shock.

"How powerful these girls!?" Wakaba asked in fear.

"Whoa~!" Lucy said in awe. "I'll be able to do this later on?"

"You will," Excella answered. "Now, let's see what this Erza can do?"

"Hold on, did Gaia give you this power?" Lucy asked.

"No, it was a different being, a war goddess, her name was... Benzaiten, a war goddess transformed into a water goddess of music." Erza corrected. (A/N 2)

"Benzaiten..." Haseo gasped. "No way..."

"Guessing she's a goddess you know?" Lucy asked.

"I'll talk about it later," Haseo told her. "Right now, we have a **[Quest]** to finish."

Excella took Lucy's body over again. "Right, this battle will be one to remember~!"

Cue: Fairy Tail - Erza Descends [Intense Symphonic Metal Cover] by FalKKonE

Cue: Blazblue Central Fiction - Stand Unrivaled [Jubei's Theme]

Or Cue: Shining Resonance Refrain OST - Aurora of the Sun Disk (Vocals)

"**Shiranui!**" Jubei shouted as he uses Erza's body to perform a fast dash at Excella.

"Reedox! Go!" Excella ordered as Reedox curls into a ball of solid rock and rolls its way towards Erza. Jubei, using Erza's body still, slashes at Reedox, clashing strength and vitaity against strength and vitality.

The clash they caused made a giant wind gust that blew members back a few feet. "This is crazy!" Macao shouts, trying not to get blown black.

Excella jumped over Reedox to try and drive her weapon into Erza/ Jubei. Jubei sees this. "**Divine Form!**" He roared with Erza's voice as he makes Erza leap forward through the air and passes Excella, making her miss the attack. Excella lands and quickly jumps off of Reedox and towards Jubei. "**Fissuring Slash!**" He shouted, still using Erza's voice as he makes claws appear from the hand portion of the hoodie and slash continuously at Excella who blocks. Jubei has Erza land a few feet away from Excella who lands as Reedox reappears by her side.

"You are quite agile. You almost caught me off guard. However, are you sure that the vessel you have is adequate to the attacks you yourself are capable of doing compared to your older body?" Excella brought up.

"Heh. So ya know..." Jubei replied.

"We Champions are bound to our users. Our Vessels. They guide our paths. If our users die, we simply go back to our worlds from whence and where we came. Some of us are just as powerful as we were before when we are bound to our users. Others simply aren't compatible with the bodies we are given." Excella explained.

"You don't think I know that?" Jubei asked.

"Some do not." Excella replied, looking at the Fairy Tail guild members that came to see the fight.

"So you sensed someone else will be getting there own **[Gamer]** soon as well~?" Jubei asked, know that they sensed a new one about to awaken.

"Yes, I feel like it's thanks to Lucy he's absorbed some of the power through fighting," Excella answered. "Life in this world is going to be a lot more fun~"

"So, shall we keep going, or call it a draw for now?" Jubei asked. "They do need to be ready for tomorrow~"

"I will help Lucy complete this **[Quest]** like my life depends on it. You will not make me stand down." Excella replied.

"... I see. In that case..." Jubei trailed off before letting Erza's hood flick off as he has her enter a one-legged stance. "**Immovable Object: Lotus. Overdrive: Five Circles of Nirvana.**" He growled as he powers Erza up.

"Guess we're using our best attacks now," Excella stated. She then started to get her ultimate attack ready along with Reedox.

"Best attacks? Girl. You should know. This attack I'm about to use is me hardly saying hello." Jubei boasted.

"What?" Excella asked for clarification. Suddenly, Jubei was behind Reedox.

"**Thousand Hands: Roaring Pillar.**" Jubei said, the slashes on Reedox taking effect, damaging it greatly if not outright defeating it. Excella, Lucy, and Haseo then get a notification.

**WARNING**

**Opponent has doubled their stats except for HP and MP and powered up some of their attacks.**

"I just want to see how you'll be able to take it. Me sayin' hello, that is." Jubei clarified. Excella prepares for another attack Jubei might pull, but Jubei was already behind her. "**Miroku: Spherical Illusion!**" Jubei shouted as he uses Erza's body to bash Excella with the pommel of one of their Kodachi-still-sheathed closest to their leading side, then with two tails that suddenly appeared and wielding the Kodachi, rushes forward with claws ready, to crash Excella into a wall, bouncing off while pulling her out with black-ink-trails as Erza/Jubei recoils. They then add a follow-up where they band down on the ground with a rising ink-trail claw slashing frenzy for the finisher.

Lucy saw where he was going to attack with his last attack and took over her body again. She used the other end of the spear, and jammed it in Jubei/Erza's gut, knocking the wind out of him, and giving the status effect, **[Stunned]**. "Nice one there," Excella completed.

"Thanks," Lucy thanked her, giving back control to her. "I had to take a gamble, and it worked. If I was a second off…"

"Still, you **[Stunned]** them," Haseo stated. "You used their own speed and power agents them."

"Giving me a chance!" Excella shouted, running at Jubei/Erza to attack, before the effect wore off.

"How the hell...!?" Jubei gasped.

"Jubei! Switch with me or Ichigo!" Erza demanded as an Afterimage.

"You know I can't do that if I'm **[Stunned]**!" Jubei exclaimed. 'And at this rate...! We won't get out of this state in time!' He pointed out as Excella attacks.

"**Tempest Lance!**" Excella shouted as she thrusts her lance into Jubei/Erza, a tornado dealing additional damage.

**-1775 HP**

Jubei/Erza is blown away, literally, to another wall. "I gave that everything I had. I'm surprised that they can still stand." Excella declared.

"They're many levels ahead of us. What'd you expect?" Haseo asked.

"Even so, another attack like that should finish things." Excella boasted. Jubei/Erza gets up and out of their **[Stunned]** state.

"Ain't necessary, kiddos." Jubei told the trio, confusing them. "Look at your **[Quest]**." He asked of them. The three of them do so and see that the **[Quest]** was already complete.

**Quest Complete**

**The Quest "Challenge of the Fairy Queen" has been completed.**

**Rewards:**

**20,000,000 EXP X Fairy Tail Family Member EXP Bonus = 300,000,000 EXP**

**200,000,000 Jewels**

"What, but we didn't-" Excella started

"Beat us~?" he asked, interrupting her. "No, you were to show your strength to Erza, not beat her~ And you did~"

Lucy saw that most of her [Party] members leveled up. Happy leveled from 20 to 22, Gray and Natsu leveled from 22 to 23, Cana, Alzack and Biksca leveled from 23 to 24, Levy leveled up from 21 to 23, Dory and Jet leveled from 19 to 22, Loki leveled up from 20 to 22, Laki leveled up from 17 to 22, and Romeo leveled up, the most, from 5 to 22 and gained the title **[Master Grinder]** and **[Grand Player]** for leveling up some much, so fast. (A/N 3)

"Whoa! I just went up so many levels!" Romeo exclaimed seeing the tabs he got.

"Looks like you and Lucy proved enough of your powers to make her impressed~" Jubei stated, giving his infamous cat smirk. "Lucy was able to catch me off guard, and used my own attack agents me~ I'll give you and her that one~"

'The voice from that Jubei guy... It sounds familiar...' Haseo thought.

"Alright then. Thanks to that, Erza, take it away." Jubei ordered as he gives Erza control again.

"Thank you for this, Lucy. It's been a while since I had to let one of my champions loose and let loose himself. Now then. Bring Natsu and Gray with you and meet me at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza said, a hand towards Lucy to shake. "And welcome to the guild, fellow **[Gamer]**." She greeted. Lucy took her hand and shook it.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray working together? I never saw that one coming." Mira pointed out. "And with Lucy added into the mix, this could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen." She gasped.

Transition of Plue and Happy sipping tea with Happy turning to the camera saying "Then..."

(Magnolia Station: Next Day)

Natsu roars in anger. "I hate this! Teaming up with you was the worst idea ever!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Gray stated, glaring at Natsu. "Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along.

The two were causing a seen. "Fine, then why don't you take care of it!?" Natsu shot back. "I don't wanna go anyway!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless, and maybe even see Lucy join in," Gray shot back as well.

Lucy, Happy and Plue were sitting at a bench waiting. Lucy just groans and facepalms. "Idea… Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them…" Lucy groans out.

"Are they always like this…?" Excella asked, looking flatly at the two idiots.

"Pretty much…" Haseo answered.

"Aye..." Happy sighed, snacking on a fish. "But you know, you aren't doing a very good job at doing what Mira told you to do..." He pointed out.

_-Flashback-_

_"Those two are gonna be at each other's throats when Erza's not looking, so I want you to be there to stop them, okay~?" Mira asked of Lucy._

_"I make no promises." Lucy declared._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Why'd you say that to Mira?" Happy asked.

"They're hopeless." Lucy answered.

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Erza suddenly asked, now appearing, making Natsu and Gray stop their arguing.

"No, not really." Lucy told Erza, seeing her and seeing that Erza is packing a huge amount of stuff.

"Whoa! Look at that luggage!"

"All those belong to you!?" Happy and Lucy respectively exclaimed.

"It's time to go, good buddy!" Gray declared, his arm around Natsu while Natsu's is the same around Gray.

"Aye!" Natsu laughed nervously.

"Listen, one Happy's enough...!" Lucy groaned.

"Good. I really love to see the two of you getting along." Erza said. "And Lucy. I see you're here as well. Getting some **[Experience]** and **[Money]**, I assume? Although, now that I think about it, I DID ask you to join me along with Natsu and Gray." She talked to Lucy as Natsu and Gray continue their argument behind Erza.

Lucy nods and then asked. "I do have to ask, why don't you keep all that in your **[Invinory]**? It would seem easier to do so, unless it's already full?"

"Hm... I suppose you could say that..." Erza pointed out her disappointment. "Even though I have such a high level, I feel like my expansion in my **[Inventory]** just doesn't matter in the slightest..." She sighed, looking at Natsu and Gray, making them act like they're friends again before looking back at Lucy, letting the two men argue again. "By the way, I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger." She brought up.

"Uh, that's..."

"It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board." Erza declared, not letting Lucy finish. "Thanks for your help." She thanked, looking back at Natsu and Gray, making them friends again.

"Oh, no, it's my pleasure..." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Erza, I'll come with you, but only under one condition." Natsu suddenly spoke up.

"Shut up!" Gray demanded.

"Oh? Well, then let's hear it." Erza said, her attention to Natsu now.

"'Kay, I wanna rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu told Erza, surprising Lucy.

"What's wrong with you? Got some kind of death wish?" Gray asked.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time will be way different. 'Cause I'm gonna beat you." Natsu boasted. A **[Quest]** popped up for Erza exclusively.

**Quest Alert**

**Challenge of the Salamander**

**Natsu Dragneel has challenged you to a fight. Defeat him once you, Natsu, and your other party members return to Fairy Tail!**

**Reward:**

**500,000 Jewel**

**250,000 EXP**

**Fail Penalty:**

**No reward, but no penalty**

**Y/N**

Erza smiles slightly. "Yes, I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see." She said as she taps **Y**. "I accept your challenge."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu shouted, his head now an inferno. "I'm all fired up!"

"Well we should make a **[Party]** so Natsu doesn't get sick," Lucy stated.

"...Wait. You can do that?" Erza asked, confused.

"You didn't know the **[Party System]** system could do that?" Lucy asked. Just then, both girls got a notification that stated:

**System Update**

**Now that Two Gamers have met, you will be able to use the systems each other can't**

**Time till update is finished: 1:00:00**

**[Inventory], [Missions] and [Skills] will still be active but other aspects will be closed for now**

**We apologize for the inconvenience**

"Uh, Erza, I think each of our **[Gamer]** powers may have had a few different abilities," Lucy stated, after she read the notification.

"Hmm. It seems some of our features will be locked for now..." Erza pointed out.

"Who cares," Natsu stated, waving it off. "Just make the [Party] so I can go on the train."

"Uh, Natsu, one of the features that we can't access right now is the [Party]…" Lucy told him.

Natsu paled and started sweating bullets. He then turned his head slowly, sounding like a rusted door hinge. "Y-You don't mean…?" He asked in fear, making Lucy nod. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Later, on the train)

It had been at least half an hour sense they left, and Natsu was sick as a dog. "Why must fate be so cruel…?" Natsu asked, sickly.

"I swear, you're totally pathetic, Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight, the next, you're overdramatic, the next, you're like this." Gray insulted.

"Not his fault our **[Gamer]** powers just up and stopped working." Lucy told Gray.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Erza assured. "Come here and sit with me." She asked of Natsu.

"I-I guess you want me to move?" Lucy asked. A bit later, Natsu was now sitting next to Erza and Lucy was sitting next to Gray.

"Now just relax." Erza told Natsu.

"Aye..." Natsu groaned before getting punched really hard in the stomach, knocking him out and putting his head on her lap while Gray pretended not to watch.

"There. That should make the trip a little easier on him." Erza declared.

'Okay, maybe she's not as sane as I thought she was...' Lucy thought.

"Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us in." Gray suddenly brought up. "I mean, what kind of mission are we going on here?" He asked.

"Of course," Erza agreed. "I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Happy, Gray and Haseo asked, looking at each other.

"Wait a minute, we heard of it before," Lucy stated, looking at them. Erza looks at them, seriously.

The group told her about how they know about it. "I see," Erza said, understanding. "So you've run into the Eisenwald Guild before?"

"Talk about a small world~" Jubei stated.

"Well, I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald. but they did mention Lullaby." Gray answered Erza.

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming..." Erza suggested.

"So this thing is so bad it even cares Dark Wizards?" Gray asked back, Lucy suddenly hearing something.

"So, you heard of that train station?" A woman with white hair, sharp teeth, red shirt, and a cigarette raised her question to a sharply dressed woman with white hair and a sour expression.

"You mean the one with black spots appearing inside the tallest building? The one we're going to?" The sour woman asked back.

"Yeah. That one." The sharp teeth woman answered. The two women had a rainbow ghost-like aura around them. Lucy decided to ignore that and move on with the conversation.

"I'm only hypothesizing. But whoever you saw dragging off Happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious they didn't want their plans getting out." Erza theorized.

What do you think they're gonna try?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Let me start from the beginning," Erza told her. "Just the other day I was heading home after completing a job."

_-Flashback-_

_**"I stopped by a pub in Onibas that I know was a gathering spot for local wizards,"** Erza explained to them._

_"Come on, hurry it up, bartender!" one of the members of Eisenwald shouted._

_"Hey, relax a little," another told them calmly. Erza turning her head slightly to see them._

_"And how am I supposed to do that?" the first asked annoyed. "We finally managed to figure out where Lullaby's hidden, but we can't do anything, because of some seal?"_

_"Keep it down, man," a third member told him._

_"Don't sweat it, you guys," the four told all of them. "Let me handle this one. You just head back to the guild, alright?" He then got up._

_"You sure, Kage?" the second one asked._

_"You going to be okay on your own?" the third one asked._

_"You don't have to worry about be," the fourth, now name Kage, told them. "Just tell Erigor that I'll be coming back with Lullaby in three days."_

_-Flashback end-_

"Lullaby?" Lucy asked. "Isn't that like a song you sing kids to sleep?"

"Yes. And the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be very powerful magic." Erza answered.

"You sure the guys you saw at the pub are with Eisenwald?" Gray raised his own question.

"Yes. I can't believe I was such a fool that day. I didn't recognize his name. Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests. Which is why he's earned the name, 'Erigor the Reaper'." Erza declared.

"He kills for money?" Lucy gasped.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules. As a result, they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them. They've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day." Erza explained.

Lucy was angry. "These guys sound like real pieces of work,"

Erza then slammed her fist onto Natsu's head, who was still knocked out, frustrated with herself. "How could I have been so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day, I could have pulverized them. I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

"I like her," Excella stated.

"So if I got this, Eisenwald's planning to do something with Lullaby, and you wanna stop them," Gray stated, looking out the window. He then turned to look at Erza. "Because of what you overheard, you're sure it's gonna be something bad."

"That's correct," she answered, "and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you, Natsu and Lucy for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like fun to me," Gray stated, smiling.

"Sounds like it'll be one hell of a **[Quest]**," Lucy said, a **[Quest]** tab appearing.

**Quest Alert**

**Lullaby of a Demon**

**The Dark Guild Eisenwald has found a power and dangers item that they are planning to use for something. Find out what and stop them.**

**Reward:**

**200,000,000,000 Jewels**

**200,000,000 EXP**

**Fail Penalty:**

**Something very bad happened.**

**Y/N**

Lucy pushes on the **Y** button.

"Yo." The woman with the cigarette greeted suddenly, getting both Lucy's attention and Erza's.

"Lucy, judging by their auras, I assume they are **[Lost Champions]**." Erza whispered.

"**[Lost Champions]**?" Lucy repeated.

"They are spirits, lost and without a vessel. You can tell by the rainbow-colored ghostly aura." Erza explained.

"What are you two talking about? I don't see any ghosts around..." Gray pointed out.

"Ignore us, Gray. It's just one of those times we have as a **[Gamer]**." Erza told.

"Again? Well, alright... I'll just look over here, then..." Gray sighed as he looks out the window.

"Aye. I guess I'll do the same." Happy declared as he does the same as Gray.

"Now then, Lucy. Try **[Observing]** them." Erza asked of Lucy. Lucy does so.

**Title: The Sour Demon**

**Malina**

**No Stats Available**

**Title: The Bitch Demon**

**Zdrada**

**No Stats Available**

"You two done whispering to yourselves?" The woman with a sour expression, known as Malina, asked.

"Don't mind us. We do not know your names." Erza said.

"Malina. This is my sister, Zdrada" Malina introduced herself and the cigarette holding woman known as Zdrada.

"Hello again. Couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about some cursed artifact. What? That like a collectors item for magic nerds or something?" Zdrada asked insultingly.

"Zdrada, they're talking about something that could end lives. Us included." Malina growled at Zdrada.

"Yeah, don't care. One of you got some fire?" Zdrada asked for, snapping her finger near the cigarette repeatedly. "I keep trying, as you can see here, but not even a spark comes out."

"Ignore her." Malina groaned.

"Natsu would help, but he has motion sickness right now and is out like a light," Lucy told them. "So, sense you're **[Lost Champions]** can we make a contract with you to help you get and us get powers?"

"**[Lost... Champions]**? What?" Malina huffed out in confusion.

"Girl, we ain't **[Champions]**. Not in general, not of anyone or anything. That's sad, but that's life. But I guess having an actual body wouldn't be so bad... Just don't let go of us, alright?" Zdrada asked.

"Ugh... I guess I agree with my sis for once. You'd better not die on us. I swear, I'll kill you myself." Malina threatened. The two sisters glow white and suddenly turn into coins with both sides showing their faces.

**Obtained:**

**Zdrada Coin**

**Malina Coin**

"So you obtained **[Champion Coins]**. This must mean that those Champions in particular are incompatible with your **[Gamer]** powers... and vice versa." Erza pointed out. "So those are two more **[Champions]** that are incompatible... With Lucy AND myself..." She muttered as she was writing down something on a notepad.

"Wait, two more?" Lucy asked. "There's been more then these two?"

Erza nods after finishing writing down the two new **[Champion Coins]**. "I'll explain later, right now we should get something to eat."

The train stopped for a minute to get supplies and for people to get stuff, Lucy was ordering sandwiches and didn't pleaded for a discount at how much money she has. "So Erza, I have to ask, besides [The Gamer], you have another power like me, right? So what kind of magic is it?"

"That's a good question..." Erza replied.

"Erza's original magic is really pretty. She makes her enemies bleed a lot~" Happy told.

"I don't know if I'd call that pretty..." Lucy lampshaded.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is more beautiful than mine." Erza pointed out as she eats a slice of cake that she bought.

"Oh, like this?" Gray asked as he creates ice to make an object shaped like the Fairy Tail symbol then makes it float towards Lucy. "I use ice magic."

"I gathered that much from your **[Title]**, but now that you spelled it out, now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along. He's fire and you're ice. Talk about not mixing very well." Lucy said.

"I never thought about that..." Erza pondered.

"Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray waved off.

(Onibas Station)

The group had made it to the station and were finally talking to each other to form a plan. Erza and Lucy's **[Gamer]** powers had five minutes before it was finished.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asked.

"I have no idea," Erza admits. "That's what we're here to find out."

"Well it's a good place to start," Lucy stated. "Best places to start looking are the last place you know where they were."

"Hold on, where's Natsu?" Happy asked, realization hit them. The train had already left wth Natsu on board. "Uh-oh, there her goes," Happy stated.

"GAH! I FORGOT THAT WE WEREN'T IN A **[PARTY]** SO NATSU STILL HAS MOTION SICKNESS!" Lucy shouted, pulling her hair in anger at herself at being forgetful.

"We were so busy talking, I forgot about him," Erza stated. She then made a fist. "I am such a fool. Without Lucy's **[Party]** Natsu hates all forms of transportation. Tis is all my fault. I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance…"

The other look at here like she was crazy. "That's a little much," Lucy stated. "And we're all to blame here."

"All you need to do is wait for **[The Gamer]** to finish updating, and then you can add Natsu to help him," Haseo stated.

(With Natsu)

Natsu was still sitting in his seat. "Why fate…?" he moaned out.

A man, Kage, appears, but Natsu didn't notice. "Well lookie here. It's a Fairy Tail wizard. How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?" He asked.

"What?" Natsu huffed in confusion then gets one of Kage's feet on his face.

"Don't act all high and mighty just cause you're in a legal guild, Mr. Fairy. You guys who just blindly follow the Magic Council. Know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies." Kage insulted then laughs. Natsu gets him off, gets up, then wraps fire around his fists. "Guess I hit a nerve."

"You..." Natsu growled then groans as he keeps being reminded that he's on a moving vehicle.

"Ha! What kind of magic is that? Let me show you how it's done." Kage galvanized himself as he has a violet glyph appear beneath his feet and has shadows attack Natsu, sending him into the ground. "It's all in the follow-through."

"That magic...!" Natsu gasped. Kage chuckles. Suddenly, the train comes to a full stop, getting them both on the ground of the train now. Kage then drops some wooden object. Now how and why did the train stop suddenly? Maybe because of...

(Back with Lucy Erza, Happy and Gray)

Erza had pulled the emergency stop lever for the train.

"What do you think you're doing lady?" an engineer asked Erza. "You can't pull the emergency lever without permission."

"It's for our comrade," Erza explained to him. "Please understand."

"Are you kidding me…?"

"Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel," Erza told the man.

"Do I look like a bellhop!?"

"I'm starting to realize that all of the wizards in the Fairy Tail Guild are just a little insane…" Lucy stated flatly.

"Well not all of us," Gray stated, his clothes were gone.

"OH, YEAH, THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?" Lucy, Haseo and Excella shouted at the ice wizard.

(Back with Natsu)

"The train stopped..." Natsu just now noticed. He then notices the wooden object. "What is that?"

"Ugh... You saw it...!" Kage gasped.

"That's enough out of you. It's payback time!" Natsu declared as he prepares his fire magic. He attacks with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

"**Guard Shadow!**" Kage shouted as he makes a barrier of shadows. Natsu's attack makes a giant explosion strong enough to knock him away. "Lucky shot...!" Kage groaned as he gets back up.

"Hm. Little fly, huh?" Natsu brought up.

"Attention, all passengers, our emergency stop was a false alarm. We'll be departing again shortly." The female P.A let the passengers know.

"Oh crap. I gotta go!" Natsu exclaimed as he grabs his bag and finds a way to retreat.

"Hold it right there! I'm not letting you get away that easily. You're messing with Eisenwald now." Kage told Natsu.

"Oh, so you're with Eisenwald, huh? I'll show you what happens to people who knock Fairy Tail. How 'bout we take this outside?" Natsu offered. The train rumbles, making Natsu gag.

(Back with Lucy Erza, Happy and Gray)

Lucy had pulled out her Steam Bike and was driving next to Erza and Gray. Erza was driving Magic-Mobile, a fast vehicle that that runs on the magic energy. Gray was on the roof.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Just then Natsu was thrown out of the window and was flying right at Gray, both hitting each other's head making them hit the ground.

Both Erza and Lucy screeched to a stop, Erza asking, "Natsu are you alright?"

"Aye…!" he groans out.

Lucy then saw that **[The Gamer]** had finished updating. "Oh, it's finished updating." Lucy said. "We'll look at the new things features after the **[Quest]**."

"NOW!?" Natsu exclaimed.

(After everyone accepted Lucy's invitations...)

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray scolded Natsu.

"Shut up, you icy freak. How come you guys left me on the train?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured." Erza sighed in relief. "I apologize, Natsu." She apologized as she puts Natsu's head on her chest plate which hit him hard.

"It's okay..." Natsu groaned in pain, letting Erza let go of him. "Well, I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald." Natsu answered.

"YOU FOOL!" Erza shouted as she slaps Natsu without an armored hand. "That is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission, why did you let him get away!?"

"What the... This is the first I heard about it." Natsu told.

"I explained everything on the train. You should listen when people talk to you!" Erza complained.

"She already forgot that she knocked him out, didn't she?" Haseo asked.

"This woman is unbelievable..." Lucy sighed.

"Yep."

"That's Erza for ya." Gray and Happy respectively nodded.

Erza got back on the Magic-Mobile, putting the magic power band. "So he was on the same train that we were on," Erza stated "Let's find him." She then started to vehicle up.

"But what was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu.

Natsu crossed his arms and answered, "He didn't look like somebody from a Dark Guild. But he did have this strange flute thing. I looked like a skull, except it had three eyes."

"The three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked.

"That's creepy," Gray stated.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Happy asked.

Lucy was on her bike and looking at the three boys. "It's just, I've heard about that flute before," she explained. Lullaby. The Cursed Song. It's Death Magic."

"What?" Erza Asked.

"A cursed song?" Gray asked. "Like an incantation?"

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but there's some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy told.

"That's right. There are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they're used on." Erza realized.

"Well, if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse." Lucy declared.

(After Lucy's Explanation)

After they were told that Lullaby was a magic demon flute that Black Wizard Zeref had impowered to be able to kill hundreds, if not thousands of people if it were played. Lucy and Erza were driving at top speed on their vehicles.

"Hey, slow down, Erza!" Gray shouted, still on top of the Magic-Mobile, happy inside the vehicle, Natsu riding with Lucy on her bike. "You're using up too much of your power driving this thing!"

"I have no choice but to press onward!" Erza replied back "We're running out of time...! If Erigor gets his hands on this death magic, trust me, lives will be lost..."

"She's right!" Lucy agreed with Erza. "I can give her Mana Potions when we get there too!" Lucy revved up her bike, going faster.

'Curse them…' Erza thought to herself about Eisenwald Guild. 'What is it they hope to accomplish? This is madness…'

Unknow to them for now, the **[Quest]** updated.

**Lullaby of a Demon**

**The Dark Guild Eisenwald has found a power and dangers item that they are planning to use for something. Stop them before lives are lost.**

**Reward:**

**200,000,000,000 Jewels**

**200,000,000 EXP**

**Fail Penalty:**

**The lose of thousands of lives**

**And that's the chapter. Over pages of it. Our longest yet.**

**Kaizoku: Who knows. We might end up with an even longer one?**

**Natsu: "He does have a point."**

**Okay, okay, I get it. So, anything to add before we end this?**

**Kaizoku: None, actually. Although, I did have an idea for how the two Gamers would determine someone else as a Gamer. Maybe next time.**

**Natsu: (Waves it off) "You can cross that bridge when you get there."**

**True, well we should rap this up. We'll see you all next time.**

**Please R&R.**

A/N 1: Were not there yet… You're skipping a lot…

Kaizoku: Well, maybe if SOMEBODY would tell me to get right back to the main dialogue, then maybe I wouldn't.

Sorry, Asperger's again, I think people will know what I'm think…

A/N 2: She's a real Japanies goddess: ancient - origins history / benzaiten - 0011028

A/N 3: For those who are wondering how the leveling system works, it starts off with 100 and doubles each time. Ex; LV 1 – 100; LV 2 – 200; LV 3 – 400; LV 4 – 800; LV 5 – 1,600; LV 6 – 3,200; LV 7 – 6,400; LV 8 – 12,800; LV 9 – 25,600; LV 10 – 51,200; LV 11 – 102,400; LV 12 – 204,800; LV 13 – 409,600; LV 14 – 819,200; LV 15 – 1,638,400; LV 16 – 3,276,800; LV 17 – 6,553,600; LV 18 – 13,107,200; LV 19 – 26,214,400; LV 20 – 52,428,800 and so on and so forth.


	6. Chapter 6: Fairies in the Wind! Ever Hea

**Welcome back readers to the sixth chapter of Fairy Tail: Lucy's New Game. And here with me is my good friend and great idea maker, Kaizokuoniiorewanaru. Seriously, I didn't even see the Erza as a Gamer until he dropped it on me. That was good man.**

**Kaizoku: You didn't? I thought you had that idea before... Ah. No matter. At least Lucy will no longer be the only Gamer. Erza can show her the ropes. Speaking of Erza, here she is now!**

**Erza: (Walks in) "I am honored you allow me to join you two today~"**

**Kaizoku: The honor is ours. The pleasure, yours. Now then, Erza. Please lead us off with the disclaimer.**

**Erza: "Yes. Light He'arth/Xarazechi and Kaizokuoniiorewanaru don't anything except for changes and ideas for the story to add."**

**Thank you Erza.**

**Kaizoku: And now we begin.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Fairies in the Wind! Ever Heard of a Railgun? Come, My Magus!

(Clover Town)

In the town of Clover, we see the guild master conference going on.

"I'm jealous, Makky~" A... ugh... flamboyant man with a blue mark on his shoulder told Makarov. This man isn't from Fairy Tail, that's for sure. "Your wizards are all full of life and they're such cutie pies~ Yeah~" He complimented. ...*sigh* This is Bob. Master of the Blue Pegasus guild. And just in case you were wondering, he's a man. I thought I'd remind you in case you already forgot. (A/N 1) "I heard you've got a girl that gave some big shot quite the spanking."

"Oh, you must be talking about Lucy." Makarov pointed out. "Yeah, she's our newest recruit, and she's got a body that won't quit."

"Oh, so naughty!" Bob blushed.

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you, Makarov." A man with a purple shirt and a hat warned Makarov. This wizard is named Goldmine. He's the master of the Quatro Cerberus guild. "Your wizards may be spirited, but you gotta admit they go overboard sometimes. Some of the council members are worried that Fairy Tail's going to end up destroying an entire city one of these days. Can't say that I blame them."

"Oh, let those blowhards worry. What do I care?" Makarov asked. "They're just jealous my wizards are hot."

"Oh, Makky, you shouldn't talk about your little wizards that way~" Bob said. "You're such a scoundrel~"

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov." A little blue bird with a hat called, holding a letter and flying to Makarov. "I have a letter from Miss Mirajane, sir." It declared, dropping the letter to Makarov's hand.

"Ah. Thanks a lot." Makarov thanked.

"No problem." The bird replied.

Makarov circled around the wax seal making a magic hologram of Mirajane appear. _"Hi master~"_ Mirajane greeted in her message cheerfully. _"I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound~"_

"See~?" Makarov asked, pointing to the hologram of Mirajane, after all the other guild masters came over. "This honey's our poster girl, Mirajane~ Grab some eye candy boys~" Some of the guild masters whistled and cheered.

"Ooh-la-la~" Bob stated.

"That's Mirajane?" Goldmine asked. "I haven't seen her in a while. She sure has matured."

_"Oh, master,"_ Mirajane's message started up again, _"you're not gonna believe what happened. It may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail~!"_

"Really?" he asked.

_"Erza, Natsu, Gray and the newest member Lucy have all teamed up together~ An amazing combination, huh~?"_ Makarov was starting to shake in fear from what he was told. _"In fact, I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever seen~ Sorry for bothering you, but I had to send a quick note to tell you the exciting news~"_

"Not those three…" he groaned out. "And with Lucy as well…?"

_"Also, we just found out, Erza has the same power as Lucy does~"_ the message added, making Makarov fear grow more. _"Turned out Erza has __**[The Gamer]**__ as well, along with her __**Requip**__ magic. Making us have two strong females in the guild~! We never noticed because the armor she's put on would match what she'd does with her Requip~!"_

"Y-You mean, we have two overpowered women on the same team with Natsu and Gray…?" Makarov asked, his soul almost leaving his body.

_"See you soon, master~"_ Mirajane said, the spell ending.

"What's wrong, Makky?" Bob asked.

"I guess the Council has a good reason to be worried, right?" Goldmine pointed out. Makarov falls flat on his back.

'I can't believe this is happening... Those four really could destroy an entire city... The conference ends today, so I can be back at Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon. I just hope nothing crazy happens between now and then...' Makarov thought. 'Oh, please, let nothing happen...' He begged in his mind.

(Kunugi Station)

The group had arrived at the station that the train last stopped at. They on the cliff looking over. Lucy was confused by the dark guild's action though. "I can understand cars and boats, but why's they want to hijack a train?"

"That's a good question Lucy," Excella agreed.

"It doesn't seem like it'd be a very good choice for getaways, sense it can only follow the tracks it's on," Happy stated.

"Yes, that's true. But they are quite fast." Erza added.

"Then I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a big hurry and why." Gray said, in his shorts.

"Oh for the love of…" Haseo groans, facepalming from seeing this.

"You're naked, Gray!" Lucy shouted.

"Am I?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Anyways," Lucy groans, facepalming, and sliding her hand down her face, "the military's already been called into action, so it should only be a matter of time before someone catches them."

"I hope that's the case, Lucy," Erza stated, hoping she was right.

"And if they aren't, we're here to stop them," Natsu stated. Erza and Lucy then started driving again to the next station.

(Oshibana, short time later)

Erza and Lucy were driving through the streets at top speed. "Erza, stop! You're going way too fast! You're gonna overload the S.E. Plug!" Gray alerted.

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played. I can't slow down. We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late." Erza declared.

"But at this rate, you're gonna use up all your magic before we even start fighting!" Gray argued.

"Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat." Erza replied with a smile. "Besides, I've got you, Natsu, and Lucy as backup."

"And I have mana potions I got in my inventory she can drink when we get there," Lucy told Gray from her bike.

"I feel like there was something important I was supposed to tell you, Lucy," Happy told her.

"Oh?" she asked, Looking to the cat on her left. "What was it?"

"I don't remember... It was just something about something I was supposed to tell you." Happy answered. "Um, you're…"

"Man, this cat has the memory of a goldfish…" Excella stated, with a deadpan look on her face.

"Hmm..." Happy hummed, trying to think.

"Man, Lucy, if it wasn't for your magic, I'd be totally sick right now~" Natsu told her.

"That's it!" Happy stated.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Lucy barked at the cat.

"Come on now Happy be nice," Natu told his partner.

"Um, so if it wasn't 'Lucy's totally sick', then what the heck was it? Something weird like that... Lucy's... weird? Hungry? Fishy? I like fish. Wait... Weird, weird, weird..." Happy muttered.

"Why are you saying I'm weird!?" Lucy asked. Erza notices something.

"What's that up ahead?" Erza brought up.

(Oshibana Station)

The group sees a stream of smoke coming out of the station.

They got to where a group was gathering around. Erza then approached a train station worker. "Excuse me," Erza said, getting the man's attention, "what's going on here?"

"Why would I tell you, lady?" he asked, but was then knocked out with a headbutt.

"You know…" Haseo stated, sweatdropping. "I somehow knew she'd do that…"

She then keeps asking the guards what's going on and headbutting them. "Seems like her questioning method's a little counterproductive..." Lucy sighed.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray said, in his shorts again.

"Where are your clothes!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"The Eisenwald guild's inside. Let's go." Erza ordered.

"Right." The four of them nod.

Transition: Cat paw trail where Happy says "And then..." _

"A small army unit stormed in earlier, but they've yet to return. I'm guessing that they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces." Erza guessed as she, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were running in the halls of the station while Happy was flying beside them. They notice some guards that were either unconscious at best or killed slowly at worst.

"They've been completely wiped out..." Happy gasped.

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards. A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group." Erza declared as the group walks past the unconscious or dead guards. For a moment, the quintet thought they saw black bubbles flying past them.

They then hear laughter, making them stop. "Welcome. Step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies" the voice of Erigor told them. They see the whole Eisenwald guild in front of them.

"Well we found Eisenwald," Jubei stated.

"There's quite a few people here," Lucy stated. "Might be the whole Eisenwald Guild."

They see a bunch of black bubbles flying around the Eisenwald guild, but they don't seem fazed by it. Erza looks up and sees Erigor. "You fiend. I take it you're Erigor?" Erza asked. Erigor chuckles.

"Hey, you. It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor." Kage growled at Natsu.

"I know that voice..." Natsu gasped.

"We're not threatened by any of you. Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza ordered.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" Erigor chuckled as he jumps and floats in the air. "What do all train stations have?"

"He flew...!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's wind magic." Happy told. Erigor then lands on top of what seems to be a pole attached with sirens.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song?" Erza asked, Erigor laughing being her answer.

"Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows? If I raise the volume enough, I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death." Erigor explained.

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town!?" Erza raised another question.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who've had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice." Erigor replied. "Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them."

"Oh please. I could make a better reaper than this guy. After all, my nickname IS The Terror of Death." Haseo scoffed.

"But killing them isn't gonna help you get your rights back. It's only gonna make it worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the Wizard League in the first place." Lucy scolded.

'Wizard League? That's not what I have heard about...' Excella, Jubei, and Ichigo thought.

"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power. Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future." Erigor declared.

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness. 'Course, by the time it gets here, you flies will be long gone." Kage boasted as the black bubbles suddenly gather in front of him and make some kind of purple monster appear. The monster shoots energy balls at the Fairy Tail group, but just when Natsu was about to protect Lucy by attacking them, a green barrier suddenly appeared, surprising everyone. "You again!?" Kage gasped.

Cue: Devils Never Cry (Devil May Cry 3)

"Yo. Eisenwald dude." A sharply dressed young lady with green and red hair and golden eyes called. "I knew I recognized that voice."

"Whoa... Who are you...?" Lucy asked.

"Aina Tori. Professional acrobat. Professional showoff. Professional performer. So. Looks like we've got ourselves a party here, huh?" She introduced herself. "And would you look at that... An AIDA Anna. Never thought a Dark Guild as petty as Eisenwald could get their hands on one."

"AIDA...?" Lucy repeated. "Wait, no! These are the guys we have to fight!" She corrected. Aina chuckles.

"Like I said. It's a party. One I'm inviting HIM to." Aina replied as she suddenly has glowing yellow markings during the fiftieth second of the song. She growls in power. "Kuhn... You're up." She called forth as her eyes suddenly turn blue during the first minute of the song.

"Kuhn...?" Lucy repeated again.

"Kuhn!?" Haseo gasped.

"Come! My... MAGUS!" Aina roared as she summons a field where she and the purple monster could fight without worrying about anyone getting hit in the crossfire. Only Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu could see what's happening.

What appeared before the quintet was a large creature, rivalling the size of the purple monster. At the first minute and thirteenth second of the song, the creature fires shots at the purple monster known as AIDA, damaging it severely. After that, several cracks were heard, almost as if some barrier was taken down. One of the large creature's arms turns into a cannon as it charges up an attack, one that would finish it off in one more shot.

Stop Song at the first minute and twenty-fifth second.

The large creature fired the charged shot which connects, trapping the AIDA. Then, the cannon extends eight spikes from the tip of the cannon as streams of magical... numbers...? flow out of the creature and into the creature's cannon arm as well as another spherical object. And just like that, the AIDA monster was no more as Aina, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray return to where they stand before Eisenwald.

"W-What just happened?" Lucy asked, confused.

"I... I have no idea..." Gray admitted.

"Me either..." Natsu sighed. Happy shook his head, as if he's saying he doesn't know either.

"Is that... the true power of a **[Stylish Showoff]**...?" Erza gasped.

"**[Stylish Showoff]**...?" Lucy repeated.

"You haven't seen her **[Gamer Type]**? Ah!" Erza realized. "I knew I forgot SOMETHING... That will have to wait for now..."

'It doesn't matter if one of our nemeses have taken out that monster we sent at them. Either way, the Fairy Tail flies flew right into my trap. Everything is going exactly as planned.' Erigor thought. 'But I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's melody of death. Then we'll finally have revenge against those who wronged us.'

"You know something, uh... dude with the pink hair?" Aina raised her question to Natsu.

"My name's Natsu. My hair ain't pink! It's salmon!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Sorry. Anyway, if you took the shot from that purple monster, you kinda sorta would've ended up in a coma." Aina told.

"... Huh?" Natsu huffed in confusion.

"The only people that would only end up in a coma from the attacks of a monster like that if their HP reached 0 are Epitaph Users." Aina explained as she repeatedly pokes Natsu's forehead. "Non-Epitaph Users like you would only last about 1 to 5 seconds and you wouldn't even be able to get in a scratch even if you landed a hit on a monster like that. So just leave it to me or any other Epitaph Users you come across to take care of those particular monsters, okay?" She asked of as she nimbly dodges a swipe from Natsu. "Oh, and you guys are from Fairy Tail, right? I noticed the mark on his shoulder."

Lucy nodded to her. "We are," she answered and then pointed to Erigor, "and this is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer. You better be ready!"

"I leave them to you," Erigor told his men. "Show them the terror of the Dark Guild Eisenwald." He then vanished into thin air.

"He disappeared!" Happy shouted in shock.

"HEY!" Aina shouted in indignity, "I'M THE PROFESSIONAL SHOWOFF AND PERFORMER HERE! YOU START USING AN AVATAR, AND I'LL SUE!" Aina shouted further.

"Natsu and Gray, go. I need you to stop him." Erza ordered Natsu and Gray who direct their attention to Erza. "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands." She declared as the two she spoke to were growling at each other. "...What did I say!?" She exclaimed at the two who were now getting along.

"AYE!" The two acknowledged and run off.

"They ran off?" A member of Eisenwald asked.

"They're going after Erigor." Another member told.

"I got it." A third member declared as he summons strings and pulls himself to the railings he wrapped said strings to. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!" He boasted.

"I'm coming with you. That pink-haired dimwit is gonna pay!" Kageyama exclaimed as he sinks into the shadows.

'...Hm. Nothing she can do about those two.' Aina thought. "Say. Have you all ever heard... of a Railgun?" She suddenly brought up as some sparks of electricity suddenly appeared.

"What's a Railgun?"

"More importantly, what's with these sudden sparks!?" Two members of the Eisenwald guild asked. Just then, a small meteor of lightning appeared diagonally above the miscellaneous members of Eisenwald and dropped down on them from an angle, creating an explosion of lightning. From the smoke appeared a young lady with a black coat on with its hood up. However, some people could swear they saw some blonde hair in that hood. (A/N 2)

"That was really cool," Lucy stated, "but save some for us."

"Right, we'll catch up with them once we've finished off the men here," Erza stated.

"So, regular magic, or champions wears?" Lucy asked, stretching.

"I say regular," Erza stated, a red magic circle appeared around her hand. "It'll be a good warm up, and these guys are cannon fodder. Let's do this." Just then, a basic magic sword appeared.

"Not my stage, so I'll exit towards its left." Aina declared. "Yo, Lindsey! You'd better not die on me!" She warned before giving the hooded blondie a private message. The hooded blondie known as Lindsey nods.

"Mama always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception."

"I'm sorry, ladies. You're not gonna be as cute when we're done with you." Two miscellaneous members of Eisenwald boasted. Lindsey pulls out a long blue ribbon on a stick.

"A pretty ribbon? Ha! What? You gonna dance for us!?" Another member of Eisenwald laughed.

"Heh. If it'll make you happy..." Lindsey trailed before the ribbon becomes electrified, shocking the members of Eisenwald. "...let's dance." She ordered as she whips one of the members, shocking them and knocking them out.

Erza joined in, making it look like a dance of death between the two fighters and the dark guild. It was like a work of art.

"We're not scared of you two! We got tons of magic swordsmen in Eisenwald!" One of the members of Eisenwald declared as a bunch of swordsmen attack the two.

"I'll handle this." Lindsey told Erza as they both dodge the attacks, Lindsey through backflipping, Erza through dodging to the side. Lindsey charges up electricity through her right hand after flipping a coin to the air. "Take a look, Eisenwald. THIS is a Railgun!" She shouted as she uses her thumb to shoot the coin at the members of Eisenwald members, triggering an electrical explosion when it hit the ground, shocking the Eisenwald members, both figuratively and VERY literally.

For those that weren't hit by the Rauilgun, Erza waa able to knock them back with her sword and breaking their swords like they were twigs.

"I'll show you!" An Eisenwald member declared as he and some other Eisenwald members shoot magical blasts at Erza and Lindsey. The two dodge the attack.

"**Narukami!**" Lindsey roared as she shoots a bolt of lightning from her finger towards their attackers, making more explosions of lightning magical energy. Erza, in the place of the sword she summoned, summons a spear and defeats more Eisenwald members. She then summons twin swords and defeats even more Eisenwald members.

"It turned into twin swords..."

"I've never seen anybody be able to requip as fast as this chick..." Two members of Eisenwald gasped.

"Hey, Happy, mind if you tell me what Requip is?" Lucy asked. Stretching and getting ready to join the massacre fight.

"Magic weaponry isn't that different from you Celestial Magic and **[Items] [The Gamer]** gives you, Lucy," Happy Explains to her. "Think of it like your **[Inventory]**, the user can summon different weapons they keep stored in another dimension. And when the user switches between weapons, it's called Requipping."

"Wow, that's incredible~" Lucy stated, liking the powers. "I'll have to learn it so I can use it with my new gear~ Might make changing faster with my powers like Erza~"

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Happy stated, a creepy look on his face. "Erza's just warming up."

"Good to know~!" She then put on Excella's armor and spear while holding one of her Golden Gate Keys. She the called out, "Hey, Erza, Lindsey, mind if I join the fun~! Also, Excella, am I allowed to summon your Dragon, Reedox, even if they are at a weaken state?"

"Pool's open, water's fine." Lindsey accepted.

"Very well." Erza nodded.

"Actually, when a dragon returns to your beck and call, its strength is back at its maximum. So, conceivably, it's never tired unless it's at the battlefield for too long. However, in exchange, you can only call one dragon per battle and on certain terrain." Excella explained. "Reedox, for instance, is mostly an earth-based dragon. Therefore, it's most comfortable indoors, like buildings or caves."

"Erza?" An Eisenwald member gasped.

"Well, either way, it's time for me to kick butt too!" Lucy declared.

"Why do you have to go and try to steal the spotlight from those two?" Happy lampshaded.

"**Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!**" Lucy shouted as she summons Cancer, the Giant Crab, who is, may we remind you, a barber with a crab motif.

"**Cancer. Ha.**" Cancer grunted as he appeared. "You need me to fight these dudes, baby?" He asked Lucy.

"Yeah, take them out with style." Lucy answered.

"I ain't never seen such a stupid haircut!"

"You look like an idiot!" Two Eisenwald members insulted Cancer as they and some more Eisenwald members attack him.

"Whoa, baby." Cancer said before he defeats the Eisenwald members that went after him. He cut not only their weapons but their hair, making them bald.

"My weapon!"

"What happened to my hair!?"

Lucy whistled to the group. "Oh boys~!" They turn to see Lucy puts the woodwind instrument portion of the lance to her mouth and she plays the woodwind instrument for a bit like how she saw Excella do. Then the ground shakes before a dragon appears from the ground under Lucy who was riding Reedox. She smiles a sickly-sweet smile that promised pain. "Who wants to fight~!?"

The Eisenwald Guild was in shock, they were pale as ghosts with bug eyes and dropped jaws. "SHE JUST SUMMONED A DRAGON!?" they yelled in fear.

"W-Who is woman…?" the same member that asked about Erza's name.

"Listen up!" Lucy roars. "I'm Fairy Tail's newest member! I'm Lucy; The Celestial Spirit Gamer!"

'I knew it. She truly is alive. And she's grown so much... like I have.' Lindsey thought. "Hm? Oh, you want a turn, Kaminari? Only when I'm certain that there's enough for you to take on by yourself." She told one of her Champions.

"Like your new style, baby?" Cancer asked Lucy.

"That was impressive." Erza complimented.

Lucy rolls her neck and popping it. "Thanks, but I'm still getting warmed up~"

"However, this crab spirit of yours, the way he calls you baby, I find it rather insulting," Erza stated, bluntly.

"Hey, don't go insulting my friend's way of speaking!" Lucy shouted at Erza, upset at one of her friends being insulted. "It's his lingo, so don't be rude!"

"Whoa. B- Ma'am." Cancer corrected himself.

"Now let's get back on track." Happy asked of everyone.

"Still so many." Erza complained. "I thought we took care of most of them. Annoying, but I'll wipe them out." She declared before her armor glows and changes.

"Whoa! Her armor's disappearing!" One of the Eisenwald guild members exclaimed as he, along with all the others, look at Erza with hearts in their eyes.

"Most magic swordsmen only have their ability to swap their weapons. But Erza's able to swap her armor for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses as a normal Wizard." Happy explained. "That's what makes her magic special. A technique called... "The Knight"." He finished as Erza appears with four steel wings on her back, a winged headband, a silver steel bra, and a steel long skirt as well as steel gauntlets that cover her arms.

"That's so cool~!" Lucy stated, now seeing why she had the title of **[Requip Master]**. "I can tell this is going to be epic~!"

"Now, dance, my swords!" Erza commanded as she summons swords that encircle her vertically and start spinning.

"I knew it! It has to be her...!" A member of Eisenwald gasped.

'This should be interesting.' Lindsey thought with a raised eyebrow and an interested smile on her face.

"**Circle Sword!**" Erza roared as she attacks with her summoned swords, defeating some Eisenwald members.

"Whoa. She took most of them down with a single swipe!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy nodded.

"All right. You're dealing with me now!" One of the remaining Eisenwald members declared as he charges at Erza.

"Don't do it, Byard! Do you have any idea who that woman is!?" The other Eisenwald member told, but it was too late. Erza, with a swipe of one of her arms, defeats Byard. "She's Queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza!" He exclaimed as Erza changes back into her normal armor.

Lucy whistled. "Now I'm more pumped to get to her level and learn her magic~" she stated, impressed by Erza's performance.

"Forget this!" the Eisenwald member shouted, running away. "I'm out of here! These women are crazy!"

"Ah… Is that all of them…?" Lucy asked. "I though that sense they were Dark Guild members they'd be stronger… I barely got a warmup… Although I do wonder why we haven't gotten anything yet?"

"Might need to beat all the members, or make them surrender," Haseo theories.

"I would imagine he's going to look for Erigor," Erza stated, looking at Lucy and Lindsey. "Lucy, you should follow him."

"Okay, but I can see you're MP is low, almost zero," Lucy stated, pulling out an MP potion and giving it to Erza. "Drink this and rest, get your MP back up, then get back with us."

"Ah. That reminds me." Erza suddenly realized after taking the potion. She gives Lucy a book that disappears upon Lucy holding it for even a second.

**Obtained: Gamer's Assessment**

**You can now [Observe] whether or not a target you use this Skill on is a Gamer or not and what type they are as well as any Champions they possess! You can also observe whether the target you use this Skill on is a Champion or just a wizard.**

Lucy, a bit skeptical, gives it a test drive on Lindsey.

**Title 1: Hunter**

**Title 2: Level 5 Esper**

**Lindsey ?**

**LV: 40**

**Strength: 45**

**Dexterity: 55**

**Intelligence: 50**

**Wisdom: 50**

**Charisma: 25**

**Luck: 35**

**Gamer**

**Type: Electric Boogaloo: A user of lightning and magnetism.**

**Champions in her Possession: Killua Zoldyck, Mikoto Misaka, and Denki Kaminari**

**ERROR**

**This person refuses to share her last name to you.**

'Why is she hiding her last name?' Lucy asked in her mind. 'No use thinking about it right now, I have to go after that Eisenwald member.' She turned to Lindsey. "You want to come with me?"

"Yeah." Lindsey nodded.

Lucy and Lindsey both then ran off after the guy. Aftter they left, Erza then took a knee to rest, drinking the MP Potion. "Gray was right," she said to herself, wiping her mouth after drinking the potion. "I overdid it on the magic-mobile. But I can feel my magic returning thanks to this MP Potion… but please, boys. Please don't fail me."

(With Natsu and Gray)

They two were still running looking for Erigor. Neither of them were happy about it.

"I can't believe she's making us work together," Gray complained. "What was she thinking?"

"Obviously she wasn't thinking. Everybody knows that fire and ice don't mix." Natsu said.

"Yeah, and why does she always have to be so freaking bossy?" Gray growled.

"She should ask us to do stuff instead of ordering us around!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't need your help! I can handle Erigor all by myself! Are you copying me?" The two asked each other as they were about to argue again, but then they found that the path splits from where they are.

"Which way do we go?" Natsu raised another question.

"I guess we'll have to split up." Gray declared. As the two were about to split up... "Natsu." Gray called, getting Natsu's attention. "We're up against an evil freak who's getting ready to unleash a deadly spell. If you find him, give him a thrashing." He ordered with a smile.

"You don't have to worry about that. I've got a bone to pick with that jerk for messing with Fairy Tail. I'm gonna burn him to a crisp!" Natsu smiled back. The two chuckle but huff and turn away from each other.

"Don't die on me." Gray muttered. Natsu hums in confusion as he turns to Gray again. "Nothing. Later, loser." He sent off as he ran towards the New Line. Natsu goes through the Old Line.

(With Gray)

Gray was running when he saw a speaker. "So that's it," he thought out loud to himself. "Erigor's gonna play the Lullaby through the speaker system. He then ran to the broadcast studio. He then kicked down the door. He then saw it was empty. "There's nobody here." He walked in a bit, to see if he could find something. "Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting it over the station's P.A." Just then, a new tab popped up in front of Gray.

**A new skill has been created through a special action.**

**The Skill [Detect Bloodlust] has been created.**

Gray knew that was a warning, so he dodged out of the way just in time for the attack of Rayule.

"That was a pretty good guess, pal. But our plan isn't as obvious as you might think." Rayule told Gray as he slowly appeared.

"So tell me what the plan is, and you won't get hurt." Gray offered.

(With Erza)

Erza had gone to the top of the train station, megaphone to warn the people outside the station. "If you value your lives, then you will leave this place at once!" she ordered crowd. "This station's been taken over by evil wizards! They are threating to broadcast a deadly spell over the loudspeaker that would kill everyone here!" This made the crowd gasp. "I beg you, run as far as you can!"

The people were chattering before they ran away from the station. "Hey, lady, why would you make everyone panic like that?" One of the station employees asked.

"I would rather that than watch all of these people die." Erza answered. "In fact, you gentlemen need to evacuate as well." She declared. The employees do so. "Now that I've cleared everyone from the train station, I wonder what Erigor's next move will be." She thought out loud as a breeze came by. She turns and gasps at what she sees: A massive tornado with the station in the middle of it. "It's some kind of wind barrier!" She exclaimed. Erigor chuckles as he appears above and behind Erza.

(With Gray)

Gray was still dodging Rayule attacks, trying to get a good chance to attack. "There's no escape… from my **Urumi**!" Rayule told Gray smugly and trying to get Gray finally.

Gray had put his right fist in his left palm, frost coming off him, and an ice blue magic circle appeared in front of him. "**Ice-Make Shield.**" He canted, summoning five giant ice crystals that blocked the incoming attack.

"This punk uses ice magic?" Rayule asked, a bit surprised.

"**Ice-Make Knuckle.**" Gray growled as he makes several fists of ice appear from under Rayule, hitting him through a wall. "This is your last chance to tell me what you're planning. You're not gonna broadcast the Lullaby's song over the P.A. System?" He asked, Rayule chuckling as he attempts to get back up again.

"Erigor's magic sealing barrier should be activated by now." Rayule declared.

"Erigor's what?" Gray huffed in confusion.

"He's created a wind barrier that will keep you insects from escaping." Rayule answered.

(With Erza)

Erza was facing with Erigor, who was floating right in front of her. "I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the Queen of the Fairies," he told her. "But unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you right now." He then used his magic to send and trap her in the barrio.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted, running at him.

"Erza wait!" her two spirit companions shouted, trying to stop her.

She ignores both warnings and attempts to go through the barrier, but she was knocked away instead. "It's useless. There's no way you'll ever be able to break through my magic sealing barrier. You see, it's one way only. If you try to escape, the wind will tear you apart." Erigor explained tauntingly.

"What is the meaning of this, you scoundrel!?" Erza asked.

"We've wasted enough of our time on you Fairy Tail flies. Now if you'll excuse me..." Erigor said as he leaves.

"Come back here!" Erza ordered to no avail. "Curse you, Erigor! I will find a way to stop you...!"

"So he wasn't targeting the station after all..." A man with spiky orange hair named Ichigo told. "Just what is he planning?"

"Whatever it is, it won't be good…" Jubei stated.

(With Gray)

Gray shoved Rayule, angry with them. "Why don't I get straight to the point here, buddy!? Tell me what the plain is, or else!"

"We knew you pests would cause problems," Rayule started to explain, "so we lured you here and trapped you. The only reason we took over this station is to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains getting into Clover Station."

"Yeah? Why?" Gray asked further.

"Cause that's where it's going down. Clover's just beyond a giant canyon, and this train line is the only way in and out of town. Unless you're able to fly like Erigor." Rayule answered.

"So the Lullaby's in Clover?" Gray raised another question.

"You know what else is there right now? Think hard and you'll get it." Rayule told as he surprise attacks Gray. "Gotcha!"

'Clover," Gray though, defending himself from the attack, and figuring out the Dark Guild's target, 'that's where the conference is being held. So this was their plan al along. They're targeting the guild masters.' This pissed Gray off, and glared at Rayule.

Rayule just laughed at him. "You finally figured it out, huh!? Well it's too late to stop us now!" He then starts attacking Gray again.

"You Eisebwald thugs must be pretty brave taking on such a powerful group of wizards," Gray stated.

"Those ignorant old fogies won't even know what hit them once Lullaby song starts playing," Rayule stated, still having his black strings out. "There's no way Erigor's plan will fail." He then used his strings to rap Gray up, so he couldn't move or use his magic. "You and your little fairy friends are stuck in this station, so there's nothing you can do about it. Soon we'll have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down. When we're done, they'll be completely wiped out."

Just then, a shot of lightning was thrown into Rayule, stunning him and making him let go of Gray. "That's not gonna happen." Lindsey declared, revealed behind Gray. A circle of lightning surrounds Rayule, a zap warning him what would happen should he try to escape from the circle. "Now, get this straight. When you mess with the guild masters, then you mess with all of us. They may be old fogies, but they're the closest thing we have to parents." She growled as she walked toward Rayule. She then puts a hand on Rayule. "It's your turn, Kaminari." She said as she closes her eyes and her eyes, once opened up again, turn yellow.

(With Natsu)

Natsu was still running around, looking for Erigor. He then shouted, "Just come out and fight already!"

Natsu was unaware, or seemingly so, that the person he fought before was behind him in his shadow teleportation spell. "Looks like it's about time to strike," he stated, a snake hissing being heard.

(With Erza)

Erza was holding her right arm, after her attempt at getting through the barrier. "We will stop you," Erza stated, to herself and her spirit allies, and to far gone Erigor.

(With Lucy and Happy)

Lucy and Happy had spit up from Lindsey, and she was getting frustrated. "GAH, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT FAT ONE RUN OFF TO!?" she roars in anger.

"You better find him or else Erza's gonna strangle you," Happy stated, flying in the air.

"You're not helping at all you dumb cat!" Lucy roars back at him.

(With Gray and Lindsey)

Rayule was quite shocked, that he didn't know watt he was doing. Gray's sure glad that he's not in Rayule's current condition, betting that Rayule wants to go Ohm. "Wow. That's quite a lot of volts you loaded him with. You think he's gonna be okay?" Gray asked Lindsey who just stood silently. "Hey." He called, to no avail as he walks towards Lindsey. "Buddy. I'm talking to you!" He told Lindsey, putting a hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him. He sees that Lindsey had quite the derpy expression on her face while her thumbs were standing on her face while she giggles in a funny way and slowly walks away. "Are you even listening to me!?" He exclaimed as he grabs her by the hood, making it lowered, showing Gray her long blonde hair, reminiscent of Lucy's, shocking him. Lindsey groans while holding her head, gaining control of her body again.

"Dammit, Kaminari... You overdid it again... Although, I DID tell you that it was your turn..." Lindsey groaned. "Does it always have to end with having my brain short-circuit though? I swear, you almost do that every time..."

"I'm guessing you're like Lucy and Erza then," Gray stated, guessing what happened. "And one of your spirits went way overboard?"

"Huh?" Lindsey huffed in confusion then turns to Gray, now holding the back of her head. "What are you..." She was about to ask but realized she felt her hair on the back of her head. "...Crap." She cursed.

"Now that I think about it, I've got a lot of questions for you. For instance, why do you look a lot like Lucy?" Gray asked. Lindsey sighed.

"Guess it can't be helped... Can you... keep a secret... or you know... as many secrets as you have questions for me right now?" Lindsey asked back.

"That depends on what you have to tell me," Gray stated. "And with how bizarre this magic is… I don't think there's much to be surprised about…"

"You'd be surprised at how many surprises you wouldn't expect. But either way..." Lindsey trailed off before breathing in then out. "I have placed a Condition and a Penalty on myself to have this power. The condition being that I cannot tell Lucy what I'm about to tell you until someone else does. The penalty being... my life." She said. "If you see Lucy, please tell her this: That I... am her long-lost sister. Lindsey Heartfilia."

Gray was surprised… for all of a second then sighs. "Not the most bizarre thing I've heard, but it's not normal ether. You can tell use everything after I tell her who you are, but for now, my sights are on Erigor and the rest of his goons. Because, when I get my hands on them, I'll show them Fairy Tail can be much more terrifying than any dark guild." They then walk off to find the others, leaving behind a frozen and electrified charred Rayule.

Unseen, the **[Quest]** updated again

**Lullaby of a Demon**

**The Dark Guild Eisenwald has found a power and dangers item that they are planning to use for something. Stop them before lives are lost.**

**Reward:**

**200,000,000,000 Jewels**

**200,000,000 EXP**

**Fail Penalty:**

**The Deaths of the Guild Masters**

To be continued

**And that's the sixth chapter.**

**Erza: "What took so long?"**

**Had things to do and getting new things to work on making games.**

**Kaizoku: And don't forget some problems that stem from the "beautiful" world that we live in...**

**(Groans and facepalm, sliding my hand down my face) Don't get me started…**

**Erza: "Well I guess you should end this so you can get to work on the next chapter."**

**Right. Well we'll see you all next time,**

**Please R&R**

A/N 1: I don't think anyone can Kaizoku…

A/N 2: Kaizoku: No. This isn't Larxene, Kingdom Hearts fans.

Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's page: deviantart com / kaizokuoniiorewanaru


End file.
